Adverse Effects
by FantastiqueParfait
Summary: WINNER: Best Antagonist Portrayal, Feudal Connection Awards Q2 2020. Kagome Higurashi has enough on her plate. All she wants is to complete her PhD in peace and start her career developing world-changing cures, but fate seems to have other plans. Unwillingly dragged into the dark side of the pharmaceutical industry, Kagome is about to discover that monsters are real.
1. Chapter 1

Few weeks had made Kagome Higurashi doubt herself as much as this one. Three journal rejections, a ruined replication trial, and seemingly endless rain had her reconsidering all of her life choices.

"Nothing like starting regret your PhD at the start of your last year," she sighed as she flopped onto the sofa.

"Doesn't that mean things are progressing as they should? If you aren't regretting your life decisions by the time it's time to write your dissertation, I'm pretty sure they just give you an MS and kick you out," her roommate, Sango Horie, called from the kitchen.

"What would you know? You're in drinking school," Kagome shot back, only mildly irritated. "Also, there's no terminal master of science option in this program. I'm in it 'til the bitter end."

"First, rude. Second, it's frustrating now, but it'll work out. You have so many publications already; you can edit and use most of those for chapters, right? That should leave you plenty of breathing room," Sango soothed as she placed a mug of hot chocolate in her roommate's hands.

"You shouldn't be so nice to me."

"You helped me through my first semester last year; it's the least I can do."

That was true; though their university's MBA program wasn't exactly comparable to a pharmacology PhD in terms of academic rigor, the first semester had been difficult for Sango. Despite having just met each other via the university's off-campus roommate matching service, the two grew close very quickly and Kagome tried to make things easier by taking on extra apartment chores and meal prepping for the both of them a few times a week.

"You should stop being so hard on yourself," Sango continued. "Let Miroku and me get you out of the house occasionally. If you keep locking yourself in this apartment all day to write, you're not going to make it to defense time… like, from an emotional and physical well-being perspective."

"You're calling him _Miroku_ now, huh? Getting serious!" She couldn't help but tease; Sango and the ex-monk had been hooking up for the last six months and somehow thought they were hiding it well.

"I said nothing of the sort. All I said was that you should let us get you out of the house," her roommate responded with a fluorescent blush.

"Ok, but let the record show that I'm not locking myself in the apartment all day. I go to the lab too."

The lab was the entire reason Kagome had come here. She had idolized her adviser, Kaede Kobayashi, since high school. She was fifteen when Kaede won the Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine, the first Japanese woman to do so, and Kagome's world changed. From that moment forward, working with Kaede to develop world-changing cures became her singular focus.

She didn't listen when her high school teachers tried to dissuade her. "That's not a normal path for a young woman to take," they'd said. "You'll have a difficult time finding support at a university here – you don't want to take spots away from the boys," they told her. They were right. She wouldn't want to take any spot that was reserved for a boy; she would take a spot open for the taking.

She found that place for herself at Kaede's university in the United States. She arrived on campus at eighteen and marched up to the lab to present her (very short) resume to Kaede directly in hopes of landing an undergraduate lab assistant job. Apparently Kaede was impressed by her determination and offered her the position on the spot.

Her undergraduate degree program was the best four years of her life and she grew close to the other undergraduate students, the master's students, and PhD candidates studying and working at the lab. Her life changed again her junior year. A new PhD candidate joined the lab and took Kagome under her wing. They became very close, and Kagome was even extended an invitation to coauthor a journal article in her first year of her PhD - unusual had she not been fully involved with the research since it began (even if her involvement started as taking notes and washing lab equipment).

But then everything fell apart. Kagome didn't like thinking about the rest of that year.

"Okay, you. Enough moping. Go get dressed; we're going to dinner with Miroku."

Kagome heaved a deep sigh and rolled off the couch.

* * *

Inuyasha Taisho didn't want to be here.

Damn Miroku inviting him out for dinner, not mentioning where, and surprising him with an Indian restaurant. The smell of the spices was going to make him sneeze all night and there was one thing he could eat on the menu. Stupid nose; maybe he'd have to try some takeout on a human night – he'd probably enjoy it if it weren't for his heightened sense of smell.

"I'm going to make you pay for dragging me here," he groused at his friend.

"Ah, I think you'll change your mind soon enough," came the airy reply.

_Not again,_ he thought as Miroku waved Sango and some friend of hers over to the table_. _He was so sick of being set up – if he hadn't had much luck at home, being who he was, he certainly wasn't going to do much better in the dating scene in an entirely different country.

"Hi guys," Sango greeted as she slid into the booth. "Inuyasha, have you met my roommate Kagome before? I feel like we've all been at events together, but I can't keep track anymore."

He did his best to ignore the sinking feeling that crept up on him as he saw Sango's friend's face for the first time. The similarities were uncanny at first glance, but he was relieved when he quickly realized that _first glance_ was about as far as the physical similarities extended.

"Hi; it's nice to meet you – are you in the program with Sango and Miroku?" She extended a hand and he tried to ignore the jolt in his stomach as he shook it.

"Yeah; I'm a second year as well. Inuyasha Taisho."

"Kagome Higurashi. Fifth-year pharmacology PhD candidate."

The sinking feeling came back. He continued trying to forget about it.

* * *

He'd tried to ignore her. He really had. Nothing good could come from engaging.

Problem was, she didn't _let _him ignore her. It was maddening. He'd start to zone out, and she'd somehow reel him back into the conversation.

Maybe he wasn't trying hard enough. Maybe she was just that talented of a conversationalist.

He'd never thought himself a particularly social guy, but he always assumed the science PhD types would be the opposite of engaging. And not gorgeous.

_What? Reel it in, bud._

"I can't believe that you'd admit you're from Saga! Nobody admits they're from Saga," Kagome teased.

It was true; there was a song about it.

"It's nice. Lots of space, not crowded… I like it. I'd go back in a heartbeat." _How was she doing this?_ He was getting way too honest way too quickly.

"So then, Mr. Saga, what are you doing in this corner of the US instead of back home in Kyushu?"

_It's her smile_, he decided. Her smile and that way she cocked her head to the side without breaking eye contact. It was doing things to him.

"Blame my asshole brother. I work for the family business and I'm here because he's making me."

"That can't be the only reason – why _here_? You could go get your MBA anywhere."

"Well, none of the programs at home are ranked and Sesshomaru's kind of an elitist," he explained. "Why are _you_ here? You could get your PhD anywhere."

"The resources and opportunities here don't compare to those offered at other universities in the US or in Japan," she responded.

"That's a rehearsed line if I ever heard one," he teased, raising an eyebrow. "Very diplomatic. Can't wait to learn the _real _reason."

"Well, I _was_ already here – I did my undergrad degree here and worked in one of the labs in the pharmacy school; actually, it's the lab I'm working in today. It's been my goal since I was fifteen to work there."

Now that was impressive. "That's a lot of determination for a fifteen-year-old," he replied.

"Yeah well," she shrugged. "Did you do your undergraduate degree back home?"

"Uh yeah… I carried on the 'family legacy' and went to Keio," Inuyasha admitted, somewhat sheepishly.

"I didn't peg you as a Keio Boy!" Sango shouted, delighted. "For one thing, your hair's too long and your taste is not nearly expensive enough. You don't seem to care about your image, and…"

"You don't have to rub it in, you know."

"I was going to say that you aren't a snob!"

"Exactly! How could you think so little of Dearest Sango? She would _never_ think poorly of you, my friend," Miroku chimed in.

"No, but I will think poorly of _you_ if you don't get your hand off of me," Sango growled.

* * *

Time passed much more quickly than Kagome expected, and the group found themselves kicked out of the restaurant at closing time. Sango decided to go spend the night with Miroku, so Kagome said her goodbyes before throwing on her noise-cancelling headphones and starting to walk the mile or so home.

She appreciated the break that dinner offered her, and she especially appreciated the opportunity to flirt– it had been _so long_ since she'd felt comfortable doing that and she couldn't ignore that she felt a strong connection with Inuyasha. She needed to switch tracks, though; Kagome needed to start thinking about the week ahead. She was so engrossed in her thoughts and her music that she failed to notice that she was being followed until it was too late.

Someone grabbed her shoulder and she jumped about three feet in the air.

"Kyaaaaah!"

"Gah! Be a little louder, why don't you?"

She turned around, eyes wide, only to be greeted by the sight of Inuyasha covering his ears and glaring daggers at her. She was only somewhat sorry – being at least half dog demon (it wasn't exactly polite to inquire, but she knew wolf demons and could tell he wasn't a wolf demon), his hearing had to be considerably more sensitive than her own. Regardless, this was on him for startling her; she couldn't exactly control her reaction.

"What do you think you're _doing_?" she asked angrily, pulling her headphones down to hang around her neck.

"I should be asking you the same thing! The hell do you think _you're_ doing, walking around at 10 PM with headphones on, all of five-foot-nothing," he barked. "Someone could sneak up on you without you even noticing! What do you weigh, a hundred pounds?"

She glared back up at him. "More than that. And I'll have you know; I do this all the time. Only once has someone ever snuck up on me without me noticing. It was you, by the way."

A pause. Kagome swore she could hear him grinding his teeth.

"Come on. I'm walking your hopeless ass home." Inuyasha started stomping his way northbound.

"Wait! You don't even know where I live," Kagome shouted as she started jogging to catch up.

The walk home wasn't as awkward as she thought it would be - as someone she really admired once said, _it's only awkward if you make it awkward_. So instead of walking along in silence, she did her best to engage her self-appointed chaperone in conversation.

"Are you and Miroku roommates?" she called after Inuyasha, who was still walking a solid ten feet ahead of her.

He glanced back at her and kept walking.

"Hey! Falling down on the job, aren't you? What if someone jumped out of the bushes, grabbed me, and ran off? You're leaving them _plenty _of opportunity."

He stopped and turned around. Kagome met his stare confidently, arms crossed against her chest.

"Much better!" She smiled as she closed the distance between them. "Anyway, are you and Miroku roommates?"

She was doing it again. He'd done his best to ignore her and the way she had gotten him to open up way too quickly, but she called him on it right away. Damn PhD. Too smart for her own good.

"Yeah, we're roommates," he finally responded as they continued walking. "We weren't last year, but Miroku invited himself to move in with me. Said I needed a 'social concierge'."

"That makes sense. I've been Sango's date to almost every event since she started the program and I don't remember ever seeing you at a single party or tailgate."

"Yeah, well, my GPA last year thanked me for it."

"Don't grades not matter in business school? Especially for you – I assume you're sponsored by your family's company… what were you doing with all of that free time you had from not having to recruit for internships?"

He shrugged. "I found some hobbies. I did some volunteering. I made it work."

"Oh… that's good! I've got to say, the rest of the graduate school don't really think 'MBA candidate' and 'community involvement' go hand in hand. Good on you for remedying that."

Inuyasha smirked. _You're growing far too comfortable far too quickly_, a little voice told him. He ignored it.

"So… what does a fifth-year pharmacology PhD candidate do, exactly?" he found himself asking before his better senses kicked back in.

"Well, right now? More writing than experimenting. I have a couple more replications I need to complete, but for the most part I'm working on getting my dissertation put together."

"That's cool, I guess. What's your topic?"

Kagome paused. Inuyasha started to panic – had he screwed everything up somehow already? He wouldn't put it past himself.

Not that he was invested. Of course he wasn't _invested_ – that would be ridiculous.

"You don't have to tell me if it's secret or whatever," he conceded.

"No, it's not secret! It's just… complicated. I'm focusing on pharmacodynamics, so how a drug affects the taker. I'm continuing research from a prior colleague – she confirmed that what we were studying was feasible and I'm researching the effects, both intended and unintended." Kagome explained.

"So if a drug has a side effect of turning people into zombies, you'd discover that?" he asked.

"Yeah, I guess so! Though I don't think that's scientifically possible. You'll be the first to know if I discover any zombification risk," she winked.

He smiled before he could stop himself.

The rest of the walk passed in a comfortable silence as they both enjoyed the cool September evening. Another ten or so minutes and the pair arrived at Kagome and Sango's building.

"Well, thank you for walking me home," Kagome started, "even though you snuck up on me. I really did enjoy meeting you and getting to know you better."

He smiled. "Yeah… me too. And I didn't _sneak up on you_; you were doing a perfectly good job of endangering yourself on your own." He couldn't tear his eyes away from her.

* * *

Inuyasha had a great smile. It gave Kagome butterflies. He was looking at her so intensely too.

She hadn't been in a situation like this in a very long time. So long that it sent her into a mild panic. She started fishing for her keys in her bag to break the tension. After an awkward shuffle, she found her keys… and immediately dropped them.

"I've got it!" Two distinct voices rang out, and both Kagome and Inuyasha ducked down to grab Kagome's keys.

Their hands touched and Kagome was sure her face was bright red. _God, how old was she? Fifteen? Certainly not twenty-eight._

Inuyasha, to his credit, didn't point it out. In fact, he didn't even remove his hand from hers. His face started to come closer.

Kagome did a mental cost-benefit analysis and quickly determined that the benefits of whatever this might lead to would _definitely_ outweigh any costs. He was cute, for one thing (_those ears!)_. It had been a terribly long time since she'd even gone on a date with, much less kissed, someone she'd enjoyed on a personal level (though he did have the potential to be terribly aggravating). She didn't move away.

And then his phone rang.

"Uh, sorry. I have to take that. It's probably my mom," he admitted sheepishly. "It was nice to meet you."

"Thanks. Have a good night," Kagome sighed as she unlocked the door and slipped inside. She gave him a wave from the hall window as he answered the phone and started down the front stairs.

She pulled her phone out of her bag as she unlocked the door to her unit. Only one message – from Sango.

"Seems like he's into you," it read. _Oh, if only she knew. _

Kagome smiled to herself as she hung up her coat and started to get ready for bed.

* * *

He couldn't believe he'd done that. What the hell had he been thinking? Was he really that desperate? It's not like he'd _meant_ to try to kiss her. It just kind of… happened. He'd acted before he thought, yet again.

At least he'd been saved. Rescued by his own mother at thirty years old. He was pathetic.

_Kagome didn't pull away, though_, that small voice in his head teased. _Who knows how this could've ended if that call hadn't come in_?

Now was not the time to think about that. Nope. Now was the time to take Miroku to task for tricking him into a surprise double-date at what had to be the spiciest restaurant in the metro area.

* * *

_Dark - it was so dark. She stumbled into the lab; her path illuminated only by the light filtering in through the window in the door. She'd been called in late – an emergency – but when she arrived there was nobody there. It was unlike her to call Kagome in and then no-show. _

_Kagome's hands started to shake. That sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach, the feeling that had become oh-so-familiar over the past four years, had returned._

_She tried to steel herself for what would inevitably come next. She opened the cabinets and closets in the main room of lab – nothing except equipment. She checked Kaede's office – locked, and from what she could tell through the window, empty._

_She took a deep breath as she opened the door to the shared office she usually occupied during the day, hands shaking violently. She could barely grasp the door handle. Her teeth started to chatter. _

Kagome woke with a start and checked the clock – 5:08 AM. It was the same dream for the last five years. At first it came every night, then every other, and now maybe once every two weeks. Her therapist would probably call that progress. She just wanted them gone.

_At least it's a somewhat reasonable hour this time_, she thought as she rolled out of bed and wandered to the kitchen, hands still shaking. She fixed herself a mug of tea and watched the sun rise from her sofa.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

A couple of cultural notes first.

1: What Kagome's teachers told her are versions of real things I was told by my professors in Japan. It can be very difficult to excel and succeed as a woman in the scientific and corporate worlds in general, but especially in Japan.

2: Saga is a prefecture in Kyushu; the capital is Saga City. It's seen as being kind of backwater and "country", especially when compared to larger metropolitan areas like Fukuoka. The song Inuyasha references is called "Saga-ken" by Hanawa, and the chorus calls out celebrities who try to hide the fact that they're from Saga.

3: Keio University is one of the top three universities in Japan; it is a private university with an image of very privileged and wealthy students. Whether that stereotype is true or is deserved varies depending on who you're talking to.

Now that the cultural notes are out of the way, I'm FantastiqueParfait – I've been around this site in various forms since about 2002, but I'm back after an extra-long break. I started uploading this story on another site in late December, so I'm getting the first couple of chapters up here in advance of posting chapter 3 (which should be up within a week).

You can find me on Tumblr under the same user name as my penname – I love to interact and am happy to answer any questions you might have about this fic!


	2. Chapter 2

**Quick Note:** There are mentions of sex and a lot of self-loathing in this chapter, but the two are not directly related. Nothing graphic but be forewarned!

* * *

"Come on, it'll be fun. You can be my plus-one; I _know_ your department doesn't do stuff like this. I'll even give you one of my drink tickets."

Sango had been working on Kagome for at least two days and her resolve was starting to bend.

"I promise you, coming out with me for the MBA party will be so much more fun than staying home and writing tonight. It's time you took a night off."

_She has a point,_ Kagome realized. Between pulling twelve-hour days at the lab to set up a new replication trial in as little time as possible and continuing to work on her dissertation, she was burning the candle at both ends. She pulled the hair tie from her messy bun, shaking her head vigorously, trying to forcibly eject all thoughts of the possibility that her defense date could be pushed back with another failed trial.

The business school wasn't called drinking school for nothing, and the MBAs were very friendly. Plus, it would be nice to see a certain silver-haired someone again; it had been a week since that aborted kiss and Kagome was not about to let another opportunity pass her by… she needed a distraction.

_Badly_.

"Well, one night out can't hurt anything, right? Help me find something to wear." Kagome sighed as she dragged Sango to her closet. She ignored the voice in her head trying to convince her this was a terrible idea.

The party was at a large event space close to downtown with multiple floors and bars. Kagome and Sango made their way to the third floor (if she'd known there'd be so many stairs, she would've worn flats instead of heeled knee-high boots). Miroku found them immediately, greeting Kagome with a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek for Sango, who immediately turned tomato red.

"Sango! You convinced our brilliant friend to come! That's wonderful – here, have drink tickets." He checked their names off a list and handed Kagome two drink tickets and another two to Sango.

"I thought plus-ones weren't getting drink tickets," Kagome protested. "It's really okay; I came prepared to pay."

"Nonsense; you're basically an honorary program member. Drink tickets are on the MBA Student Association for you tonight… but best not to mention it to Christine. She'll have my head if she finds out I'm 'misappropriating member dues'." Miroku gave a cautious glance behind him, breathing a sigh of relief as he saw Christine deep in conversation with another student association board member, completely unaware.

"Your secret is safe with me," Kagome gave a wink as she took the drink tickets from Miroku.

"We'll catch up with you in a bit – priorities!" Sango remarked as she grabbed Kagome by the hand and the twosome made a beeline for the bar.

"So… you're allowing public displays of affection at department events now?" Kagome teased as they found their spot in line.

"I know, I know. I wasn't sure about him at first – who career switches from monkhood to _venture capital_? He's got a good heart, though…" Sango trailed off, smiling dreamily.

Kagome grinned – she was delighted for her roommate. Miroku may be taking a giant risk with his plan to expand the impact investing scene in Japan, but he could be on to something. And, worst-case scenario, he could fail and still land on his feet; he had the charisma to make things work. It helped that "the whole ex-monk thing" (as Sango referred to it) was always a conversation starter when networking – he certainly stood out from the crowd.

The two worked the room a bit once they secured their beverages, catching up with people Kagome had met at tailgates or the occasional bar meetup. There were twenty PhDs in varying stages of degree progress in the pharmacology department and they were more known for their internal competitiveness than for being convivial. It had been a real adjustment for Kagome when she transitioned from undergraduate life, and she truly appreciated that Sango invited her out with the MBAs regularly – she'd been more socially engaged in the last year than she had since...

Kagome shook her head forcefully and turned to rejoin the conversation Sango had started with her former study teammates Ginta and Hakkaku. She suddenly found herself unable to return to the group, though, and let out an audible groan as she was physically dragged into conversation with Tyler, a human finance major who had the winning combination of an overinflated sense of self, too much interest in Kagome as a potential romantic partner, and a complete inability to take a hint or read a room.

_I'm going to have to try to talk my way out of this_, she decided as he draped an arm around her shoulders and droned on about his summer internship at some investment bank "in New York, Kagome." Something something "networking", blah blah "connections", yawn, "you would _love _the city; I should take you there sometime".

_Oh boy._ "Tyler, it sounds like you had a _fantastic_ internship – why don't you let me go so I can get myself some water?"

"No thanks, I'm not thirsty." He didn't let go. Kagome looked toward where Sango was standing, but her back was turned. _Damn; so much for a classic roommate rescue_.

Tyler started talking about how great investment banking was "because of the exit opportunities" and Kagome began reevaluating her options. She resigned herself to playing along just long enough to make a quick exit when she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, asshole! Didn't you learn 'hands to yourself' in elementary school?" Kagome thanked the stars as an "exit opportunity" of her own came into view.

_And a definite upgrade, at that_.

"Oh, Inuyasha! Great timing. I need to talk to you about… about that startup idea we were talking about last week!" Kagome lied, hoping he'd play along.

"What startup?"

Kagome shot him a pleading look.

"Oh! Oh right, yeah… the startup. We need to catch up on that," Inuyasha replied unconvincingly, but it was fortunately enough to catch Tyler off guard enough to let go.

"You're going into business with the mutt?" Tyler sneered. Kagome winced briefly before smiling her fakest, brightest smile.

"Yeah, it'll be… it'll be revolutionary. We're pumped. We'll tell you all about it someday if you sign an NDA… anyway, talk to you later!" Kagome she grabbed Inuyasha's hand and walked away as quickly as her miniskirt and heeled boot combo would allow.

"We're launching a startup? That'll spread around the class like wildfire. Nothing's secret with this crowd," Inuyasha smirked.

"Well, now you have a conversation starter. Thank you, by the way. He's awful."

"No problem. He is." That hadn't even been close to the worst of what Tyler had called Inuyasha over the last year, but he paid it no mind tonight. He had other plans in mind. "We should probably stick together for the rest of the night, though… You know – cause of 'the startup'," he caught himself almost immediately.

Kagome smiled, seeing right through him. "Sounds like a plan."

She was beginning to think this night out just might turn itself around.

* * *

Kagome definitely wasn't drunk. She wasn't the most sober, though, and that's how she found herself (along with her "date" for the evening) dragged into two-versus-two pool against Sango and Miroku.

From what she could tell, Inuyasha had been sticking exclusively to ginger ale, though he was becoming increasingly competitive despite his sobriety. Meanwhile, Kagome's composure was starting to falter in response to the orders he was barking at her. She could barely line up a shot with confidence while sober; this was on a completely different level.

"Your grip is terrible. Fix it."

"I'm trying! You have to understand, I am _little_ and have had a couple of… beverages," she was doing all she could to not dissolve into a fit of giggles, head on the table, as Inuyasha stood behind her shouting about proper pool cue grip like an overly-involved sports dad.

"You're a lightweight. I would hardly call two pints of the weakest beer on tap 'beverages'… Where the _hell_ are you aiming?"

She sighed, frustrated. "Ok first? I know that; I'm being _responsible_. And secondly, I'm aiming… leftish?" She bent down (as ladylike as possible, given her miniskirt), trying to confirm where she was, in fact, lining up her shot. Her concentration was almost immediately interrupted by her self-appointed coach.

"The fuck are you doing wearing a purse? That's going to throw you off!"

"It's fine; it's small! It's a glorified wallet," Kagome sighed frustratedly, rolling her eyes.

"It's not; give it to me! It's preventing you from kicking their asses!"

"That's it; I'm done. I can't. I'm out!" Kagome collapsed into laughter, resting her head on her arms for a second before she found herself forcibly pulled back to a standing position and her purse removed from her shoulder.

"There, you're unencumbered. Destroy them." Inuyasha stomped back to the wall he'd been leaning against until seconds ago, Kagome's purse hanging from his shoulder.

"You look ridiculous!" Sango called out as Miroku tried to pretend he hadn't just been snapping pictures.

"Won't look so ridiculous when we've beaten you both into the ground."

"I can't handle this pressure… I thought tonight was going to be a night off," Kagome sighed as she lined up her shot again (poorly, as Inuyasha _so_ _helpfully_ pointed out).

Two hours and several games later, the group was kicked off the table by another waiting foursome.

"Oh, it's late! I should probably head home," Kagome mentioned as Sango coughed uncomfortably.

"Actually, about that… I think Miroku and I are going to stay out… And I kind of invited him over?" Kagome groaned. Sango and Miroku could be night owls and she had zero confidence that they'd return home quietly.

"Oh. Well it's too late to see if I can stay with Eri," Kagome began, "It's okay, I can deal wi–"

"Brilliant Kagome! I have a solution," Miroku interjected, "Head home with Inuyasha! I just put clean sheets on my bed today, so you can stay in my room tonight."

_Oh, this is one hundred percent a setup_, Kagome realized; Miroku always laid the platitudes on thick when he was trying to get a plan into motion. Not that she minded; she hadn't had any alone time with her "date" yet…

_Girl, you are desperate_.

"Well if you don't mind taking on the extra laundry…" Kagome trailed off, certain her blush was visible as Sango shot her a devilish grin.

"Not at all! I'll sleep more soundly knowing my dear friend will be somewhere safe," Miroku replied, winking briefly.

"That's a load of bull if I've ever heard one," Inuyasha gave his roommate a disbelieving look. "People will _talk_."

"I'd bet they've been _talking_ all night since your little scene with Tyler earlier. Besides, they already think you're launching a startup together." Miroku said airily, waving his hand as if to dismiss any doubts from his friend's mind. He made no mention of Inuyasha's faint blush.

Miroku had a point; the line between professional and personal often got blurred in their program. Nobody would bat an eye (though there might be some whispers). Kagome looked at Inuyasha, shrugged, and headed to get her coat.

* * *

This was a set up. There was no doubt about it. Inuyasha couldn't believe Miroku's nerve.

That wasn't true – he one hundred percent believed Miroku's nerve, and he should've seen something like this coming the second the ex-monk volunteered himself to move in to Inuyasha's apartment.

_Social concierge, my ass_. _Dating concierge, more like_.

Which was insulting, by the way; he did perfectly fine not dating all on his own. He didn't need help in failing to date; he wasn't _trying_ to date and he was just fine. He'd been perfectly happy on his own for the last four years and he didn't see that changing anytime soon.

He was so lost in thought he didn't notice Kagome had returned from coat check until she tapped his elbow. "Ready?"

"Sure," he shrugged as they headed out the door. "It's about a thirty-minute walk, if that's okay with you."

Kagome winced. "I might be a little slower than you given my poor footwear choice tonight, but it shouldn't be a problem."

Inuyasha directed his attention to Kagome's feet – she hadn't made the _worst _choice he'd ever seen; her heels were chunky and not as impractical as a stiletto, but they were tall enough that she'd probably be hurting after a mile and a half walk in them. "Stop that."

"Stop what?" she asked, mildly confused.

"Sacrificing your well-being for someone else's convenience. It's dumb. I'll just carry you."

"What? You know, if you were worried about people gossiping, carrying me home from this party is hardly going to stop rumors," she reminded him, blushing deeply.

"Could be worse. You could be drunk," Inuyasha replied as he bent down for her to climb on his back.

"Fair point," she conceded as she climbed on, trying her best to keep covered.

_It's faster this way anyway_, Inuyasha thought to himself as he adjusted Kagome's weight. He made a deliberate decision not to think about the miniskirt or the fact that her legs were wrapped around him.

He made another deliberate decision to jog home – no dramatics this time. _That implies there will be a next time_, the stupid voice in his head mocked. He ignored it and took off.

They found themselves at his downtown high-rise quickly; just under ten minutes, thanks to his speed. Kagome thanked him as she slid off his back (_Easy there, boy_, the voice taunted) and he ushered her into the lobby and into the elevator for floors twenty through thirty-five.

"I hate these elevators," Kagome moaned, closing her eyes and breathing deeply, "why are they so _fast_ in these new buildings? It makes me motion sick."

"Almost there," Inuyasha replied, patting her back tentatively.

_The fuck are you doing? _Kagome didn't move away, though, and the elevator arrived at the thirty-fourth floor way too quickly for his liking. Inuyasha led her down the hall and fumbled with his keys before he had time to second-guess himself further.

"Nice apartment, Keio Boy. Doesn't have quite the charm of mine though; I bet you have insulation, for one thing," Kagome teased as she appraised the two-bedroom unit. It wasn't ornate, but it had a sizable kitchen with a gas stove and an ocean view – enough to drive the rent sky-high.

"Keh, those floor-to-ceiling windows are pretty drafty."

"Well, it's comforting to know that sub-par build quality knows no economic divide. At least we can cling to that last bit of unity as a community," Kagome mused wryly. "Can you show me where Miroku's room is? I'd like to shower and change first, but I wouldn't mind hanging out if you're up for it."

Inuyasha grabbed her a towel and a spare toothbrush from the linen closet in the front hall before leading Kagome back to the combined kitchen and living room. He pointed her in the direction of the bedroom on the left. "Over there – that's Miroku's room. He has his own bathroom, but let me know if it's disgusting; you can use mine if you need to."

"I'm sure it'll be fine – he doesn't strike me as the type to be a sloppy roommate."

"Depends on what point in the semester we're at," Inuyasha responded as Kagome took the towel and toothbrush from him and gave a little wave as she walked into Miroku's bedroom and closed the door.

* * *

"There's no money in D'Andra's trust."

Inuyasha had been alternating between channel flipping and responding to emails for thirty minutes before Kagome returned to the living room.

"What?"

Kagome pointed at the TV. Apparently he had stopped on some reality show. "She's fifty years old and her mother keeps telling her she 'can't access her trust fund yet'."

"Sounds fishy."

"Very. And I haven't even mentioned the family company drama either. No money there either – gotta fund momma's lifestyle," she commented as she slid onto the sofa. Inuyasha looked her over – she was wearing one of Miroku's t-shirts and a pair of his gym shorts (both too big) and had tied her wet hair up on the top of her head.

_She'd look better in my t-shirt_, Inuyasha found himself thinking before he could stop himself. He needed to change the subject, fast.

"Kind of a lowbrow viewing choice for someone working on a PhD, isn't it?"

"Don't judge. Everyone needs to turn their brain off from time to time. And I'm almost certain Miroku will rope you into his fantasy _Bachelor_ league this year, so don't knock it before you try it."

"Oh joy."

"Well, I'll put you out of your misery for now – what do you want to watch?" Kagome asked.

"I think I have an idea. I was thinking about our conversation from last week…" Inuyasha cracked a devilish grin. "Ever seen _Outbreak_?"

"Oh no – the Ebola movie? I don't know if this is such a great idea – I get kind of fired up when things are wrong in movies," Kagome began.

Oh, he'd figured she would. This was going to be fantastic.

"Not Ebola. People's organs turning to goo. It'll be _great_," he said as he got up to grab snacks and sodas from the kitchen.

"That's not how this works," Kagome complained from the very beginning.

"I don't care – it's part of the plot."

"Right, but I need you to know that this is _not_ how this works. Like, not even close." She scooted closer to Inuyasha as she tried to make her point.

"We're not even two minutes into the movie and you already have issues with it?"

"Yes – let's start with the lab protocol. People are _removing their respirators in biohazard labs_! You take the mask off _after_ you leave. Likewise, you would put the mask on _before_ you enter the room."

Each time she pointed out an issue she inched closer and closer. She was practically on his lap now, gesticulating wildly.

"Hm." _This is getting dangerous, _his inner voice told him. Inuyasha decided that his inner voice could go fuck itself.

"Also! Also – why are none of these doors closed? What's the point of wearing a respirator if the door's not even closed? Whatever they're trying not to breathe is just - _woosh_! Going right out into the hallway! Did nobody on production even _bother _to ask anyone how a disease lab works?" She was actually in his lap now; he couldn't believe it.

_Did she not realize what she was doing?_

"Shut up, I'm trying to watch."

"No, you're not; you picked this movie to get me riled up." She poked him in the chest.

She was doing it again. That thing where she tilted her head and stared right at him.

"Nope, not why."

"Right, okay, so why did you pick it?" Another _look_.

_Maybe she was daring him_.

"God, just _shut up_," he said as he finally (_finally_) leaned down to finish what he'd started the week before.

* * *

Kagome had known exactly what she was doing. She knew what she was doing when she started making her way into his lap – she was going to get that kiss, damn it.

She did get that kiss… and then she got more than that kiss…

She knew what she was doing when she let Inuyasha's hands fumble underneath Miroku's t-shirt, she knew what she was doing when she let them travel upwards, and she knew what she was doing when she allowed him to carry her into his bedroom (_absolutely cliché and absolutely the best)_.

And it had been good. _Really good_. She couldn't stop herself from grinning.

"Good morning," she began as the man curled around her began to stir, "Up for breakfast?"

"Could be a good idea," Inuyasha responded as he untangled himself from her, nuzzling her cheek. "There's a good café just past the med center that would work – ever been to the Canal Street Diner? That's pretty close to you, right?"

Her heart sank. She knew the Canal Street Diner well – too well. _Guess it's time to reclaim some spaces_, she thought glumly as she found herself agreeing to the suggestion, rolling out of bed to find her clothes.

She did her best to shake off the quickly-rising panic as they made their way to the bus stop. She somehow managed to keep it together for the fifteen minutes it took to ride from the downtown core to the university medical center (though the fact that Inuyasha had insisted on holding her hand from the second they'd left his apartment probably played a major role – if she had been in a better frame of mind, Kagome would have _melted_).

The walk from the bus was uneventful until Inuyasha (still holding her hand) insisted on taking a shortcut through the science quad.

She didn't want to do this; not today. Things had started off so nicely and it was all going to hell in a handbasket.

"Oh I don't… I don't walk in the science quad anymore," Kagome started hesitantly.

"Why not? It's faster this way."

"I just… I don't like it." _Please don't keep pressing this_, she begged internally.

"I'm hungry."

The panic was coming back. There wasn't enough air; she was going to run out of air. She tried to think of a lie – anything to get him to drop it. She took a deep breath as her mind continued to race.

"I don't want anyone to see my walk of shame! I'm too old for this; I'm twenty-eight!" _Wow, _that's _what you came up with_? _There's no way he won't see through that._

_That's the shittiest lie I've ever heard_, Inuyasha thought as he raised an eyebrow at her. Nobody panicked like that at the prospect of a walk of shame. That was real fear radiating from her. He wasn't stupid; he'd been in this situation before.

He just didn't think it would happen with her.

He shrugged disappointedly and let go of her hand. "Fine. We'll walk right past the hospital then. Hope you don't have any doctor friends."

"All good there," Kagome replied, her mood appearing to brighten drastically. She didn't seem to notice the way her companion's shoulders began to slump.

* * *

Kagome was pretty certain there was no recovering her mood for the entire day. A shame, really, because the sex had been _fantastic_. All she wanted to do was crawl in bed. Her own bed. Alone, like she deserved to be.

Instead, here she was, at the Canal Street Diner, somehow seated in _their booth_ (a cruel twist of fate; she was pretty sure none of the servers from her days as a regular still worked here).

She wanted to die a little. Or keep holding Inuyasha's hand, but he hadn't offered it again since the science quad incident, and it's not like they'd really talked about what sort of relationship (or not-relationship) this was…

_He probably thinks you're totally crazy; good going_.

Fine. She could pretend everything was okay and that she hadn't just ruined everything because she was incapable of getting out of her own head. She had experience there.

"You never mentioned what your family's company does," she mused as she took a sip of her coffee, hoping the subject matter would be boring enough to get her heartrate to decrease.

"Yeah… about that. My family's in the pharmaceutical industry," Inuyasha replied sheepishly.

"You're in the pharmaceutical industry and you didn't understand the term _pharmacodynamics_?" She couldn't believe it.

"In my defense, I'm the second son. I'm never going to take over the company, so they put me on supply chain. I just made sure the labs had the supplies they needed and the product was going to the right places and the warehouses were equipped to store things safely…" Kagome tuned him out as she started racking her brain – something here was ringing a bell.

"Wait, hang on… Taisho Biomedical?"

"Yeah."

_You have got to be kidding me_.

"Well this is a little awkward – I'm scheduled to interview there over winter break if my dissertation is on track." She pulled out her phone to check her email. "Yeah, looks like I'm interviewing with your brother in December. That's… a bit awkward," she winced.

_Great, just great_. _There's no way things could get any worse at this point_, Kagome thought.

Kagome was wrong.

* * *

She was regretting it. He could tell. She wouldn't have been the first one to bail after a date – dating a hanyou was _societally difficult_, after all.

That said, few had gone so far as to sleep with him before making that call.

Maybe the problem wasn't his parentage. Maybe he was too dumb for her – he didn't know what pharmacodynamics meant, after all, and he didn't really have an excuse. But that didn't explain the incident on the walk over – Kagome had been panicked at the prospect of being seen with him near the pharmacology department.

_Did it really matter _why_ she's regretting it, though?_ The fact of the matter remained – he was not cutting it. Per usual.

* * *

Not long after their food arrived (tomato and feta omelet for her and corned beef hash for him), things (already bad) took a turn for the worse.

Kagome was mid-bite when the diner door opened and a booming voice shouted "Well, look who it is! Ayame, my girlfriend is here!"

Kagome put her head in her hands. "It just never stops, does it?" she asked.

"Girlfriend?" Inuyasha asked her, eyebrow quirked. "This another guy I'm going to have to rescue you from?"

Two wolf demons, one in a campus police uniform, arrived at their table within seconds. "Look at this, Ayame," the cop excitedly told the other. "My girlfriend's on a _date!_ Finally! I'm so glad we're here to witness this – makes that overnight shift totally worth it."

Kouga and Ayame were beaming. Kagome was not.

"Oh my god… You _have_ to stop calling me your girlfriend. Especially in front of your wife; what is _wrong with you_?"

_It's only awkward if you make it awkward_. _It's only awkward if you make it awkward_. _It's only awkward if you make it awkward_.

_This is awkward beyond saving_, Kagome realized.

"Inuyasha, this is Kouga and Ayame. Kouga is a campus police officer and Ayame is his wife – I've known them for a few years now. Inuyasha is a classmate of Sango's," Kagome explained.

"Kagome was my first call on the job. Ahh, memories," Kouga sighed wistfully.

"We're so proud of how far you've come, Kagome. It's really an inspiration," Ayame added.

"How far you've come?"

Kagome was ready for the floor to swallow her whole.

"Yeah! It's real inspiring – that Kikyo Kuroda case was really something else." Kouga beamed.

Inuyasha stiffened, setting his mug down too forcefully. "Kikyo Kuroda?" he asked Kagome, seemingly unaware of the puddle of coffee dripping off the table onto his jeans.

"Oh, she hasn't told you. I'm sorry," Ayame apologized.

"Oh – oh fuck. Kagome, oh fuck."

_Eloquent as always, Kouga_. Kagome grimaced as Ayame shot the pair an apologetic look and ushered Kouga to their table.

* * *

He couldn't believe it. The dam burst and the memories flooded back – the fights, the breakup, the late-night video chats spent vainly trying to recover the unrecoverable, the year and a half of radio silence, that call from his mom…

The newspapers that wouldn't stop calling, looking for quotes, the articles and their sterile headlines…

_Japanese PhD Student Murdered at US University; Body Found by Junior Colleague_

_Kuroda Murder: No Suspects, Friends Distraught_

_Kuroda Legacy: Junior Colleague to Carry on Research; Suspect Still at Large_

The articles decreased in length, moving from the front page to the third, fourth, fifth pages over time, and people forgot as the years passed. _Hell, even _you _were beginning to move on, based on last night's performance_, that damn inner voice reminded him.

And Kagome…

"_You don't have to tell me if it's secret or whatever." _

"_No, it's not secret! It's just… complicated. I'm focusing on pharmacodynamics, so how a drug affects the taker. I'm continuing research from a prior colleague – she confirmed that what we were studying was feasible and I'm researching the effects, both intended and unintended."_

_Complicated._ That had been one hell of a dodge on her part. That sinking feeling Inuyasha felt the week before came back in full force as the cop and his wife hurried to a table in the back. Kagome tossed a twenty-dollar bill on the table, hands shaking violently.

_Finding her body and then taking on her research…_he couldn't imagine. No wonder she'd been so freaked out at the science quad. They must have been close to the old lab…

"I think it's safe to say that today has gone well off the rails," she said, moving to leave. "You can stay if you want; don't worry about the change."

And with that, she was gone.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

No cultural notes to talk about this time around so I'm going to keep it brief. This fic has been nominated for the Feudal Connection Fandom Awards over on Tumblr for Best AU/AR and Best Dark, which I'm honestly blown away by. Voting opens on January 29, and I would be honored if you felt strongly enough about this story to vote.

Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Sango Horie was exceptionally proud of herself today. She could do anything: teach a kickboxing class (Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays at 7:30 AM), set up her best friend with her boyfriend's roommate (she jumped for joy when Miroku had texted that his bed had very visibly _not_ been slept in), forecast a company's free cash flow in perpetuity (assuming the right growth and hurdle rates) – nothing would bring her down.

Except maybe this.

"Kagome-chan, are you crying?" she asked as her roommate burst through the front door. _It's only 11 AM_, she thought – Sango had been certain she wouldn't see her friend back until the afternoon.

"Nope, not anymore. I'm fine," Kagome replied in a shaky voice, wiping the last of her tears from her eyes.

Sango stepped out of the doorway to her bedroom and examined her roommate more closely. Kagome's hair was wind-swept, her cheeks bright pink, and she was breathing heavily.

"Did you run home from downtown? In _heeled boots_?"

"No, just from the Canal Street Diner… Can you help me? I need to get these off," Kagome's voice quivered as she motioned for Sango, who held her roommate's arm to keep her balanced while she pulled her boots off.

Sango inhaled sharply when she looked at Kagome's feet – her toes were bright red and blistered: she must have thrown her socks from the night before in her purse, not wanting to rewear them today. Combined with her mad dash from the diner (a healthy mile and a half sprint), it was no wonder she was in pain.

Sango took stock of the situation briefly before moving into crisis management mode.

"Okay, here's what we're going to do. You are going to shower and change into your comfiest sweats. I will meet you at the kitchen table in twenty minutes with hot tea and an Epsom salt foot soak for you and you are going to tell me what happened."

Kagome nodded and stepped gingerly to her bedroom. Confident the other woman was following her instructions, Sango returned to her room to get as much of a head start on understanding the situation as possible.

Grabbing her phone, Sango fired off a quick text message to Miroku.

**Kagome came home crying. What did Inuyasha do?**

Not waiting for a response, Sango tossed her phone on her bed and got to work collecting supplies for Kagome's foot bath.

Sango was pretty damn satisfied with what she'd been able to put together in the twenty minutes it took Kagome to clean herself up. Two mugs of steaming hot tea sat on the kitchen table alongside a plate of cookies from the last grocery run. She was just finishing filling the little plastic footbath she'd picked up on a whim one day with warm water and some Epsom salt as Kagome made her appearance, clad in cropped sweatpants and an oversized green sweatshirt with the words "State Pharmacology" printed on the front.

"Good, just in time," Sango sang as she placed the footbath in front of Kagome's seat.

"Put your feet in here. I'm going to change because," she gestured at her own jeans and sweater combination, "I am overdressed for this party." She gave her roommate a quick pat on the back as she made a beeline for her room.

Sango quickly changed into a pair of leggings and her "State MBA" fleece pullover, stopping to give a scratch to Kirara, a small housecat who had been lounging on the bed. She noticed the screen of her phone light up with a message from "Houshi-sama (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻".

"Just pulling my hair up! I'll be out in a minute," she called out her door as she opened the text.

**No clue. He yelled something about his ex-fiancée and socked me. Seems like it went well. **

Sango rolled her eyes. She was just going to have to do all of this herself, then. She finished pulling her hair up and ventured back into the kitchen.

* * *

"Ok, spill. What got you so worked up?"

Kagome looked up sullenly from her mug of tea, her own cat, Buyo, snuggled on her lap.

_Oh, just the usual. I am a walking disaster and do not deserve to be loved._

"I ruined it, because that's what I do. I'm a ruiner, Sango-chan! He was so sweet and we had such a great time and then I couldn't keep the crazy in and I ruined it," she shrugged, voice cracking slightly. She let her head sink down, resting it on top of her crossed arms on the table.

"I don't think that's possible," Sango soothed, taking Kagome's hand in her own and patting it gently. "You couldn't ruin it – first, you're not _crazy_: you've seen some shit. Second, he was _super _into you. Miroku says he hasn't seen him into someone in the year he's known him – we don't think he's dated since his ex-fiancée died, and we really thought you two would…"

A thought struck Sango mid-sentence.

"Kagome-chan, you wouldn't happen to know why Inuyasha would come home and yell at Miroku about her, would you? What happened?"

Kagome picked her head off the table to look at Sango as she processed.

"He had a fiancée? And she died? That's so sad…" Her bottom lip began to tremble and she couldn't keep a few tears from slipping out.

_Girl, pull yourself together. Take a nap or something. You're being awfully fragile today._

Sango nodded. "It is. But why would he yell at Miroku about her today? That's where I'm confused."

Kagome sat and thought for a moment. That sticky, uncomfortable, panic-driven feeling began to creep back up. Sango must have noticed because she started to rub Kagome's back in an effort to calm her.

"Well things were pretty awkward when we got to the diner because he wanted to walk through the science quad and I lied to him about why we couldn't," she began, drawing a shaky breath.

"And it was such a bad lie, and he knew, and then I realized I have a job interview with his brother and it got awkward," she stopped to take a shuddering gasp as she remembered Inuyasha's tense response to the news of her involvement with Kikyo's murder investigation.

"And then Kouga showed up and started talking about Kikyo, and… and… oh my god, _did I betray her_?"

Realization dawned on Kagome and the dam burst as wracking sobs overcame her small frame. She barely noticed as Sango gathered her out of the chair and guided her to the sofa, wrapping them both in a blanket.

* * *

**What. Did. You. Do.**

Inuyasha stared at his phone, dread threatening to overwhelm him. He'd left Sango on read for a couple of days, not ready to deal with the fallout from his disastrous breakfast date with Kagome.

It hadn't stopped Sango from following up. Repeatedly.

_This is fucked up. First, what were the fucking chances they'd known each other? Second, I didn't do_ _anything, _he thought frantically. He shook his head, hoping to forcibly evict his thoughts. He hoped fate or the gods or whoever set up this sick joke were having a good laugh, at least.

Inuyasha checked his calendar – it was Wednesday evening, so at least he'd only have to dodge Sango for one more day before classes let out for the weekend. He hadn't committed to any events where they could cross paths, so he should be able to be left in peace.

His phone buzzed again. He threw it across the room.

* * *

"Do I have to? Can't we have Eri do it this year? She did such a great job last time." Kagome's plate was full as it was and she wasn't above banking on a ten-year relationship to beg Kaede to let her out of this.

"I know what you're trying, child. Just because you're like a daughter to me doesn't mean I'm letting you off easy. In fact, you should know by now that it only means I'm going to push you harder than the others," Kaede reprimanded gently, as she turned from her computer monitor to look at Kagome, who was seated across the desk.

"I'm just saying, as your favorite researcher, I just really think it'd be a great development opportunity for Tim," Kagome tried again. "It would really help him with his soft skills if he got the undergrad mentoring duty this time."

Kaede gave her a flat look. Kagome winced.

_She's been doing this for well over fifty years – did you really think she wouldn't see through that?_

"Flattery will get you nowhere, dear. You and I both know that Tim would be a poor choice for the program. You need to get out more; I'm not going to let you isolate yourself and write alone in a dark room all day. You're going to do the Bioengineering Applications mentorship. It'll be good for you."

Kagome was sure Kaede and Sango were working together. She sighed resignedly.

"Fine, I'll do it. Not like you gave me much of a choice, though…" Kagome grumbled as Kaede smiled.

"Wonderful!" Kaede chuckled as she pulled two very large binders from under the desk and pushed them across the table surface to Kagome.

"Take these and read up on the project proposals. I recommended to Susan that you work with the team focusing on heart defects, since that is relevant to your area of expertise, but just in case, get familiar with the medical device proposals as well."

Kagome groaned audibly as she tried to shove the binders into her canvas tote bag.

_Why couldn't Kaede have just put these on the lab's shared drive? This is just cruel._

"If they give me medical devices, I just want you to know that you will not hear the end of it from me. There's nothing worse than engineering undergrads," Kagome groused, still struggling with the oversized binders and her normal-sized tote.

"You catch more flies with honey, child," Kaede smiled. "Go home and read up – your first session is tomorrow at two-thirty."

Kagome made a face at Kaede and gave up trying to fit the binders in her bag. _Seems like today is arm day – Sango would be proud,_ she thought as she made her way out of Kaede's office clumsily, overloaded by the weight of the tote she carried like a baby, binders sticking half-out.

* * *

Fate was working against him. That had to be it.

Inuyasha had been in a bad mood from the second he woke up, thanks to the continued onslaught of text messages from Sango. That was followed soon after by probing looks from Miroku as he tried to fix himself breakfast in peace.

"What?" he growled.

"Nothing, my friend," his roommate replied. "Know that I'm always here if you want to talk."

Inuyasha didn't _want _to talk. He didn't _need _people probing into his personal life. He had things under control just _fine_.

He'd blown off Miroku and managed to dodge Sango for the day (it helped that they only had one class together, which he'd both managed to show up late for and leave early from). He'd hidden in the business school library for the remainder of the day, finding a cubicle in the farthest corner.

Things had been going perfectly smoothly until the Business Development Fellows meeting – he'd volunteered for the annual year-long mentorship opportunity and had actually been pretty pumped for once.

Until about ten minutes into the intro session.

* * *

Kagome was late. She hadn't meant to be, but she wanted to check on the replication trial before heading out, and then she got distracted talking to Jinenji, who was just a delight, and before she realized, it was two-fifteen.

Two-fifteen PM and she had to be all the way across a massive campus in 15 minutes.

She did her best to take shortcuts and jogged at least halfway, but there wasn't going to be much she could do to change the fact that she was just not going to make it in time.

_Well at least you're wearing reasonable shoes_, she thought as she considered the hiking boots she wore on days that required lots of standing. She was getting a lot of running in lately…

By the time Kagome arrived at the undergraduate library, it was two thirty-five. Not bad, but certainly could have been better. She was hardly what one would call a runner, though, and she was still sore from her poor footwear choice on Sunday morning.

She'd take the win where she could get it. _Can't say I don't need one,_ she chuckled to herself.

Kagome took a moment to undo her messy ponytail and straighten out her rumpled cardigan before she snuck into the designated meeting room where Susan, the professor of the Bioengineering Applications class, was holding an initial info session for the mentors assigned to undergraduate groups.

Kagome found a seat in the back and nodded at Susan's little wave. Kagome had volunteered for the mentorship before, about 3 years ago. It had been fine, but she'd been stuck on medical devices with the most insufferable engineering undergrads and she was not looking forward to managing team dynamics again.

"So as I was saying," Susan, a small woman in her early fifties, continued her introduction, "this year we are going to pair our PhDs with members of the business school's Business Development Fellows program to ensure that our undergrads are getting more exposure to the business side of the pharmaceutical and medical devices industry. Next, I'm going to hand out folders with your match and some information about the project your teams will be undertaking, as well as requirements for your mentorship roles, and then I'll give you some time to meet your partners."

Kagome sighed as she was handed her folder, dreading the inevitable assignment to a medical devices project. Nothing more enthralling than working completely out of your wheelhouse and then spending most of your time trying to keep undergrads from ripping each other apart (both metaphorically and literally, if the team was a mixed youkai/human group).

She was pleasantly surprised to find she'd been assigned to heart defects.

_Now this is something I can provide expertise in_.

She was less pleased to discover who her partner for the entire year was.

"So… uh… we should probably talk," a familiar voice interrupted her thoughts, and Kagome felt like she was going to be sick as a certain silver-haired, dog-eared someone sat down at her table.

"Oh, hi Inuyasha!" Kagome winced a little – she sounded falsely cheery (which she was, but he didn't need to know she was faking it). "Yes, we probably should. Coffee?"

"Works for me," he grunted.

_It's only awkward if you make it awkward. It's only awkward if you make it awkward._

* * *

Kagome figured if they were going to have to have the awkward conversation today, they were going to have it on her turf, so she chose the frilliest Korean bakery in the neighborhood.

"Why are there so many doilies everywhere? Do they even serve coffee here?" Inuyasha grumbled.

"Of course they do. I wanted a matcha latte and this is the only place in the neighborhood that doesn't sweeten them."

"Ugh."

"This is on you for not calling out your specific coffee needs. I'm not a mind reader," Kagome chided and Inuyasha rolled his eyes, settling for a drip coffee. Bickering over café choice done, the two got their beverages and made their way to a table.

"So…" Inuyasha began.

"Kikyo was your fiancée, wasn't she?" Kagome cut in and immediately winced.

_Excellent display of handling the situation delicately_.

"Uh, sure, we can dive into this right off the bat. Yeah. She was."

The sinking feeling returned. Kagome felt shame threating to swallow her whole – at least before now she'd had some level of denial protecting her, even just a little bit, from confirmation that she had completely and utterly _betrayed_ _her dead best friend_.

"You weren't her fiancé when she and I met, though." Kagome continued shakily, praying Inuyasha would confirm the assertion. "She would've told me. We talked all day, every day for three years."

Kagome didn't mention it, but Kikyo had even dated a few men during those 3 years so she certainly hoped they weren't engaged at that point – she really didn't want to be the bearer of more bad news. First was _The Doctor_; they'd seen each other for six months or so about halfway through Kikyo's first year and Kagome's junior year of undergrad; Kikyo told her that things cooled off because of his work schedule.

Then there was a brief fling with _The Philosopher_, who was beginning a downward spiral of regretting entering academia in lieu of finding real job experience – that didn't last long; he quit his program and Kikyo mentioned he'd grown resentful of the fact that her pharmacology PhD would offer her more choice in the job market than an incomplete philosophy PhD.

Then, there was _The Entrepreneur_. He was the last guy Kikyo dated before the incident. Kagome hated him.

He'd show up at the lab sometimes hours early and sit in the office the two women shared, waiting for Kikyo to finish for the day. He'd make rude comments to Kagome and stare at her while she worked. He had a penchant for expensive sports cars (Kagome had never seen a McLaren in real life before he showed up), expensive clothes, and also for never really explaining what it was he did for a living or how he could afford a $260,000 car.

Kagome asked him once. He said he'd "sold his startup," but refused to answer when asked which startup and to which company he'd sold. Then he made a comment about how her breasts looked in the sweater she was wearing, so she took her laptop and bag and stormed off to the medical school library to finish her work for the day.

Kagome's biggest regret was that the last conversation she'd had with Kikyo was an argument about The Entrepreneur.

She wished she'd talked to Kikyo first before bringing her concerns to Kaede and getting him banned from the lab. Maybe things would have turned differently if she'd even just stopped to tell Kikyo what was going on, but she was so young and so scared…

"You okay there?"

* * *

"Sorry, I got caught up thinking."

Inuyasha inspected Kagome closely. He had grown concerned; he didn't want Kagome to backslide into another panic attack (they _needed _to have this talk), but everything seemed fine after she came back to the present.

"I can tell," he responded as gently as he could muster, even though he felt stupid. "I'm sorry we have to talk about this. It sucks."

Kagome nodded emphatically in agreement, continuing to take deep measured breaths.

"But we have to talk about it, because now we have to work together for a year," she finished for him.

"Well, I was going to suggest we talk about it anyway, but sure. Yeah, we were engaged. Got engaged right at the end of undergrad."

Kagome nodded, encouraging him to continue.

"We enjoyed each other's company, so why not? People expect that sort of thing from you when you date through university."

"Yeah," Kagome agreed, remembering the friends she lost touch with after undergraduate graduation. Many moved to other parts of the country chasing jobs. Some, like Tori and Ayumi, "hitched their wagons to a lame horse," as Kaede had once put it – they married immediately after graduation, never mind the fact that Tori's husband kept a running tab of all the money he spent on her since their first date or that Ayumi's husband ran off before their wedding to meet some girl he met online and only came back because he decided that Ayumi was "the better option".

Kagome had been a bridesmaid in Ayumi's wedding. She'd never gotten so drunk in her life.

"I didn't know Kikyo had been applying to PhD programs. She never told me. I think she probably only accepted the proposal because it's what she thought she was supposed to do," he continued gloomily.

_Plus, the likelihood of anyone actually being interested in marrying you is slim to none_, he reminded himself, ignoring the lump that appeared in his throat at the thought.

"Obviously, it didn't work out. We were only engaged for about two months – she finally told me about her admission to the program and I wasn't willing to postpone working for 5 years to live here on a dependent visa. So she left and I stayed. We tried to make it work long-distance for a little bit, but... I didn't want to hold her back."

"I'm sorry; we don't have to keep talking about this if you don't want," Kagome began. She felt so sad for Inuyasha – he had obviously been deeply affected by the breakup.

"No, it's important. We both loved her. And because of that…" Inuyasha took a deep breath, "I think we should probably be friends. It's just..."

"It's weird," Kagome blurted before she thought, then blushed immediately. "I mean, that's not to say I didn't enjoy myself, because I did, it was so nice to go out with someone who didn't suck, but," she realized she was rambling.

"Anyway, yes. I like you a _lot_, and we both loved her. I think we should focus on the mentorship, and I'd love to be your friend," Kagome smiled a genuine smile and Inuyasha ignored the dull ache that arose in his chest at her words.

"Okay, so the mentorship! We are working on heart problems, which is _awesome_," Kagome quickly changed tracks.

"Heart problems are awesome?" Inuyasha quirked a brow.

"No! No, they're not! They're terrible! But I specialize in treatments for heart defects, as I'm sure you realize," Kagome tried to cover. "I'm actually going to know what we're talking about and can advise appropriately this time, thank god."

"Relax, I'm just making fun of you; you make it too easy. But also… I didn't realize. Kikyo and I… didn't really talk about her research – we didn't talk much after about two months of her being here."

"That's fair," Kagome smiled reassuringly. She wanted to grab his hand.

Kagome didn't let herself.

"Okay, so… a quick rundown, then," her voice dropped to a whisper. "Kikyo's work focused on stem cell treatments for pediatric heart defects, namely hypoplastic left heart syndrome. She discovered it was possible, in theory, to use an infant's own stem cells for regenerative therapy. As you already know, I'm focusing on determining long-term effects, if any, of that treatment."

"Why are we whispering?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because someone might be listening and I promised Kikyo I'd keep things top secret. Refer to the research only by its project name, _Shikon no Tama_, and going forward all conversations regarding the research are to be conducted verbally and _never _in writing," Kagome whispered emphatically.

"'_Shikon no Tama'_? Seriously?"

"SHHH! We liked it; four souls, four ventricles of the heart, grants wishes of families whose children are affected… it fit," Kagome kept whispering. "Not that I was super involved when research started, but she did ask me for help with a project name, and we both worked at shrines in high school and had familiarity with the legend, so… it worked."

"No wonder you two were tight. Two peas in a damn pod… Anyway, why whisper in English and not just speak Japanese?" Inuyasha pressed again.

"Speaking Japanese is no guarantee nobody will understand you, especially in this city; trust me, I learned the hard way," she chuckled, remembering the time she'd been caught in her freshman year smack-talking Derek Ito, not thinking her _yonsei _classmate had any Japanese fluency.

"Anyway," her voice returned to a normal volume, "I'm pumped because this is my area of expertise."

"Well the assignment is to develop and present a launch and marketing plan for a generic of… Corgard?"

"Oh! Corgard – that's a medication for angina pectoris. This is going to be fun!"

"Calm down, nerd," Inuyasha drawled as he turned a page in the project binder. "Sponsoring company is Kumonosu Industries, based out of Tokyo… huh, never heard of them. Point of contact is one Kagura Hasegawa… Let's take a look at our mentees, shall we?"

* * *

All things considered, it had gone pretty well. Maybe better than "pretty well".

They were on the same page regarding their relationship moving forward (more specifically that there would be _no_ relationship), and Inuyasha was, if not excited, at least feeling positive about the year-long mentorship ahead of them.

The project was much more business-heavy than science-heavy, so he expected to do the bulk of the heavy lifting as far as advising went, but it was nice to have a partner regardless. Plus, they worked well together, and he enjoyed the opportunity to get to know Kagome better.

_Almost like a date_.

Inuyasha batted the thought away as quickly as it came, once again ignoring the pang in his chest.

* * *

It was honestly a best-case scenario. Kagome hadn't actually known Inuyasha had been Kikyo's fiancé when they'd "boned down," as Miroku would say, and thank _god_ he confirmed they had, in fact, broken up before Kikyo had started to see other men, and he really was so kind under his gruff exterior, and…

She was really happy to have a friend out of this whole mess. A friend who understood her grief and seemed to not think she was crazy.

It was a relief. She didn't spiral too badly, a full day and night of bawling curled up against Sango aside, so she figured her therapist would consider that a win.

She got it out of her system and she could move on.

They could never, _ever_, sleep together again, obviously; that would just be… wrong. Indecent. Not okay. But she could make peace with that – Kaede was 73 and never married, and truly lived her best life. Kagome could do that too. Spinsterdom sounded fantastic, if she was honest with herself.

_How did you go from "never sleeping with Inuyasha again" to accepting and embracing spinsterdom?_

Kagome shook the thought from her mind as she entered the lab building to pick up the lunch bag she'd forgotten in her mad dash to the library. She and Inuyasha had spent a good two hours going over the logistics of the project, reading the bios of their team, and getting to know each other better.

Kagome learned that Inuyasha's mother was human and his father had been a dog demon; they'd met at a medical conference and his father had aggressively pursued his mother, a doctor, to oversee clinical trials for Taisho Biomedical. She, in turn, declined the multiple job offers and married him instead.

Inuyasha had grown up in Tokyo, not far from Kagome, but he and his mother moved to her hometown of Saga when his father died when Inuyasha was seventeen. The brother Kagome was due to interview with was actually Inuyasha's half-brother from his father's first marriage and had taken over the company.

Kagome, in exchange, told him why she left Japan on the first thing smoking after high school – her father had died of cancer when she was very young, and when Kaede won the Nobel Prize Kagome realized that she could work to prevent other families from experiencing the pain that hers had. Her middle and high school teachers scoffed at her ambitions and she knew support for her goals would be limited at local universities. Her mother and grandfather, however, believed in her dreams and did all they could to help her go abroad for her education.

Inuyasha hung onto every word. He'd even expressed disgust in reaction to her lack of support in school, going so far as to threaten bodily harm against her high school chemistry teacher. Kagome assured him that wouldn't be necessary, but it was sweet of him to be that upset on her behalf even if they were just friends.

Kagome decided that she and Inuyasha would have to do coffee more frequently.

After stopping by her office to gather her lunch bag and give a brief wave to Kaede, Kagome headed to Jinenji's office – he'd asked her to drop by before heading out, and she intended to keep her promise.

Still lost in her thoughts, she almost ran into a young man loitering in the hallway.

"Oh, my apologies! I need to watch where I'm going," Kagome apologized.

"No problem at all, miss," the stranger replied, giving her a piercing look before brushing shoulder-length black hair out of his face as he passed her. Kagome found herself slightly unsettled – she felt like he had been trying to read her soul. Shaking off the feeling, she headed toward Jinenji's office.

"Oh, Kagome, you're here! Hurry, it's starting!" Jinenji ushered her into his office.

"What's starting, Jinenji?"

She'd always loved Jinenji – his job as the supervisor of the animal testing lab was incredibly difficult. Kagome hated doing animal testing; technology was being developed to make it obsolete, but it was unfortunately a necessary evil for the time being. She couldn't imagine how Jinenji tolerated the daily sadness of his job – he was such a kind and gentle soul.

"The bloom! My cereus is blooming; isn't it exciting?" Jinenji motioned toward a large cactus in the corner – a good three feet tall – with large flower buds lining the trunk.

One way Jinenji coped was through his collection of exotic plants. He'd negotiated extensively for an office with a south-facing window for the sake of his dwarf citrus trees, cacti, and tropicals. Kagome sometimes liked to come to Jinenji's office in the middle of winter just to feel like she got some time in the sun. She would often find piles of lemons and calamondins on her desk when the trees were fruiting. In short, Jinenji was the best.

"Cereus only blooms for 12 hours – I'm so glad she chose a weekday," he continued.

"She's beautiful," Kagome grinned at Jinenji's elation.

* * *

Kagome spent an hour sitting and chatting with Jinenji as the flowers bloomed slowly; she regretted having to leave, but Jinenji reminded her he was filming a time lapse video (he pointed at a small camera he had set up on the top shelf of his bookcase) and assured her that he would share the end result.

Kagome was dismayed to discover, as she left Jinenji's office, that the lights had gone out in the hallway. She didn't usually like to be in the building after 5:00 PM if she could avoid it. Most of the researchers left by 4:30 to beat traffic in the area, and the cleaning crew cleared out by 5:15, so staying much later than that left one to nothing but their own thoughts and the occasional bark from the ferrets in the animal testing lab.

Kagome shuddered. Nothing creepier than being alone and engrossed in a task, only to be interrupted by the sound of miserable animals.

_It's so dark_. She really didn't like this. Not one bit. The lights weren't motion-sensitive, and there was no lightswitch for the hallway that she had ever seen. It didn't sit right with her.

She took several deep breaths as she started fumbling toward the elevator (why did Jinenji's office have to be so secluded?), trying her best to ignore the prickle she felt on the back of her neck as she did her best to navigate in the darkness.

_Keep breathing. Keep breathing_. _Just a flashback. It's not real, you're fine. You're safe. Jinenji's in the other room._

Kagome froze, forgetting to breathe as she turned around to check behind her. Nothing but a dark, empty hallway.

_It's a flashback; you're stuck in your memories because of the dark. Breathe and keep walking. You're fine._

Someone started whistling – not a happy tune either; a three-note pattern that seemed to taunt her.

_This is no flashback, _Kagome realized with a jolt as the whistling grew louder. The prickle turned into full-body goosebumps as she heard footsteps close behind her.

They weren't Jinenji's.

Thoroughly spooked, Kagome decided to ditch the elevator wait and head straight for the stairwell.

She picked up her pace.

So did her follower.

She could hear them breathing.

_Too close, too close, too close!_

Kagome sprinted down the four flights of stairs to the lobby, keeping her eyes dead ahead the whole time. She could hear her follower the entire journey downstairs, relief flooding her only when she arrived at the lobby and realized that whoever was chasing her had ceased their pursuit.

Finally remembering to breathe, Kagome decided to take a new route home. Just in case.

* * *

**Author's Note: **One quick cultural note this chapter – "yonsei" means fourth-generation Japanese-American.

A very special, very dear thanks to meggz0rz and Dawnrider for helping me keep it together these last couple weeks (and another thanks to Dawnrider for the suggestion that Sango teach kickboxing) – it truly means the world.

Another note: **voting for the Feudal Connection quarterly fandom awards on Tumblr begins today**. This fic has been nominated for Best AU/AR and Best Dark, and I'd be honored if you felt strongly enough about "Adverse Effects" to vote. I'm honestly over the moon to even be nominated alongside some people I really admire.

I'm going to take a little brain vacation for the next week or so before I start up on chapter 4 (thanks, grad school) – feel free to mosey on over to my Tumblr in the meantime (same username); I have some fluff prompts I'm going to be posting there and I always love to engage with people.


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome Higurashi didn't want to be here. There were so many better things she could be doing on her Halloween night, like watching movies, or writing her dissertation, or just…

Not being here.

The last three weeks had flown by, filled with mentoring meetings for the Bioengineering Applications class, regular coffee chats with Inuyasha as they planned the project for the rest of the year, and attending MBA events as Sango's plus-one. Kagome had never been so socially active in her life.

She was honestly looking forward to a quiet night home alone, maybe kicking back with some guilty-pleasure TV, but Yuka had asked her to come out. She hadn't seen Yuka in forever, not since she'd quit her PhD to start baking professionally, and Eri reminded a hesitant Kagome that it'd been a good two years since they'd seen Ayumi.

And that's how she found herself at a rock-climbing gym in the suburbs at eight PM on Halloween night with Yuka, Eri, Ayumi, and Ayumi's husband Greg.

"Nice job," Ayumi cheered as Kagome finished her downclimb from a beginner-level problem.

"Thanks – I'm sure I could've done that more gracefully, but…"

Kagome was pretty sure she was a good six inches too short to do _anything _gracefully in a place like this.

"You'll get better with practice! You should come out with us more often!" Ayumi gestured to Greg as she spoke.

"_Us", never "me"_. _It stopped being "me" after he came back from Boston with his tail between his legs, didn't it?_

It was uncharitable, but Kagome couldn't help but remember the numerous times she invited Ayumi out after her engagement only to be surprised by Greg inviting himself along as well. Or how Ayumi had stopped showing up for work after the wedding.

"We miss you in the lab," Kagome ventured.

It wasn't a lie; working with Eri and Ayumi as undergrad lab assistants was such fun – the fun only increased when Yuka joined as a PhD candidate their senior year and the three had clicked.

"Oh, well, you know… Wasn't the right place for me in this new life stage," Ayumi mumbled, notably not looking at her husband.

_What _is_ the right place for you "in this new life stage", Ayumi?_

Kagome couldn't help the sense of gloominess that settled in her chest.

"Oh perfect!"

Kagome's thoughts were interrupted by Ayumi's delight at the arrival of a second man joining their group.

"Kagome Higurashi, Brian Hojo," Ayumi introduced. "Kagome, Brian – sorry, _Hojo_ – Hojo works at Greg's firm. _He's an auditor_."

_Oh, yawn. _

"Nice to meet you, Kagome! Greg mentioned you're in a pharmacology program. What do you do outside of that?"

Kagome began to answer but was quickly cut off.

"You're so funny, Hojo! Like Kagome actually has a life outside of grad school," Yuka snorted. "At the rate she's going, she'll be old and gray by the time she defends her dissertation. It's just too bad she didn't realize she should cut and run while she still could!"

_Thanks Yuka. Appreciate it. It's not like it's not true, but…_

What would she have answered with, anyway?

"_Oh, I watch 'Real Housewives' until I fall asleep every night because the dark terrifies me and the light from the TV helps," _or _"I go to coffee multiple times a week with a man I can't stop thinking about but can never have because he was engaged to my dead best friend,"_…?

She really hadn't meant to get this… stuck. Kagome had worked so hard to try to banish Inuyasha from her mind – she spent extra time at the lab, she stayed at home on the weekends to write; she'd worked so, so hard to keep away from him as much as possible.

And then Sango found out that they'd been paired together for the Bioengineering Applications mentorship. Kagome was quickly dragged out to weekly events with the MBAs and it was all downhill from there.

She was seeing him multiple times a week now and couldn't get him out of her head.

She was pathetic.

"You two should go check out the section on the other side of the gym – they just reset it! I want to stay here to work on this one," Eri added breathlessly, pointing to the problem she'd just fallen from. "Plus, I need the girls here to cheer me on. Third time's the charm, right?"

_Oh great. It's a setup. _

Kagome sighed and headed towards the other end of the gym, offering Hojo a friendly smile.

_Might as well grin and bear it. Better than brooding, at least._

* * *

"You're late."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, well, I made it, didn't I?" he replied. "Doubt these ones minded." He pointed at the three undergrads he and Kagome were tasked with mentoring.

"I quite liked not having you here. Kagome's much more fun than you," Shippo, a sophomore chemistry major, quipped as Ben, Liz, and Nazuna's eyes went wide.

_THWAP!_

"Inuyasha," Kagome sighed exasperatedly as she glanced at the wadded-up ball of notebook paper that had hit Shippo square in the forehead, "you absolutely cannot assault our mentees. This shouldn't even have to be a line I have to draw."

Inuyasha had to admit he was pretty proud of the shot – he had hardly aimed.

_You may have sass, but I have speed and accuracy, kid. I'm not the reigning beer pong champion for nothing._

Inuyasha decided to ignore the fact that he was an unwilling beer pong champion – Miroku had started dragging him out to more and more events with the rest of the program lately and Sango, likely taking pity on him, decided he would be her regular teammate.

Turned out, they made a pretty good team.

"Yeah, Inuyasha. You can't assault your mentees," Shippo mocked, breaking Inuyasha out of his thoughts.

"Keep trying me, kid, and next time it'll be a fist instead of paper."

"Shippo, this is a great teaching moment for 'professional conduct'. You and Inuyasha could both benefit from _acting like adults_ in this, a _professional environment_." Kagome shot Inuyasha a baleful look and he could swear he felt his heart stop for just a second.

_She's five feet tall, how terrifying could she _actually _be?_

He stomped down the secondary thought asking him whether it was really terror he was feeling.

Deciding not to test Kagome further – at least, not today – Inuyasha got the group started on a roundtable of their individual market research efforts.

* * *

Kagome rolled her eyes as the group began to summarize their individual work.

_Absolutely ridiculous – thirty years old and fighting with a teenager?_

To be fair, Shippo was an eternally flowing font of sass in desperate need of a lesson in professionalism, but Kagome wasn't sure Inuyasha was the best teacher for that. She couldn't imagine how he fit in the buttoned-up pharmaceutical world to begin with, much less enjoyed it enough to want to go back.

_Was it enjoyment or obligation driving him to return, though?_

At least the rest of the mentees were easy enough – Nazuna was excellent at executing her individual research, and, as a junior biochemistry major, caught on quickly to the concepts that enabled medications to work. She also jumped to help her teammates with understanding ideas that didn't come as naturally to them, which Kagome knew that the other three appreciated.

Liz was a senior business major who took no bullshit; she had a harder time with the scientific concepts but was a bit of a "ringer" in terms of handling the business side of the class. She preferred to steer clear of the dramatics that appeared to be brewing amongst the rest of her teammates, which Kagome appreciated quite a bit.

Ben was quiet, but Kagome could tell he was very bright. A sophomore molecular biology major, he tended to keep to himself. Nazuna had taken it upon herself to try to draw Ben out of his shell, and he was showing hints (at least to Kagome's eye) of developing a crush on Nazuna, much to Shippo's chagrin.

_That will make group dynamics very interesting… Definitely going to need to discuss that one soon._

Shaking her head a little, Kagome went back to her email. The team was scheduled for their initial meeting with the representative of Kumonosu Industries later that week, but she'd been surprised by Kagura's latest message.

**Higurashi-san, Taisho-san:**

**My apologies for the sudden notice, but I'm no longer able to make it to our scheduled videoconference due to a conflict. Rather than reschedule, I'm sending a US-based colleague in my place – I've CCed Pete Musso on this thread; please coordinate with him so that he can meet with you on Thursday.**

**Best,**

**Hasegawa Kagura**

The rescheduling wasn't what surprised Kagome – people rescheduled meetings all the time for all sorts of reasons, after all.

What surprised Kagome was that she knew Pete Musso.

* * *

"What?"

"Yeah, I know him," Kagome replied, taking a sip of her coffee. "He works in my lab. He started a few weeks ago."

Kagome didn't mention that she'd run into Pete before his first day – when she was on her way into Jinenji's office to see the cereus bloom on the night she'd been chased down a dark hallway and four flights of stairs.

It wasn't exactly relevant.

Kagome shook her head as she tried to focus in on what Inuyasha was saying.

"How the fuck does he work in your lab if he's employed by Kumonosu? How does that even work?"

"That was confusing me too! But I took advantage of the fact that it was a business-focused day and used the whole meeting period to figure it out," Kagome replied, smiling in response to Inuyasha's quirked brow.

"And?"

"I emailed Kaede."

"You're a true detective," he drawled. "Very impressive."

"Look, the fastest path anywhere is the direct one. I didn't want to weird him out, so I didn't ask him, but I knew Kaede would know. She knows everything."

"And?" Inuyasha was ready for Kagome to get to the point.

"He's here on a one-year lab training program. Kumonosu is apparently trying to break into advanced research and they need to start a lab program. So here he is."

Inuyasha gave a skeptical look.

"That's crazy."

"Is it? It seemed understandable enough," Kagome replied.

"Kumonosu is exclusively focused on generics and over-the-counter right now," Inuyasha started. "The barriers to entry for big pharma are… massive. They'd need serious capital and a one-of-a-kind product in the pipeline to even have a hope of being successful."

Kagome raised an eyebrow as Inuyasha continued.

"That's… a really hard jump to make, especially for a company I've never heard of until recently. Almost impossible, and even that's an understatement."

"Maybe they got mega VC money," Kagome shrugged.

"Maybe." Inuyasha remained unconvinced but switched tracks regardless. "We need to talk about the boys and Nazuna. It's going to be a problem – want to grab dinner?"

Kagome smiled (_was she blushing?_ Inuyasha couldn't help but note the jolt that shot through him at the observation) but the smile quickly faded when she checked her watch.

"I can't – I have a date."

Inuyasha couldn't ignore the way his stomach dropped as Kagome gathered her things and waved goodbye, promising to catch up with him later in the week.

* * *

"So how was your date?"

Kagome choked on her sparkling lychee jelly drink.

"How did you know about this?" she sputtered, regretting not postponing her weekly bubble tea and complaining appointment with Miroku.

"I have my ways," Miroku replied, smiling serenely.

_Oooh Sango, you're going to get it when I get home_.

"You didn't answer my question! How was your big date with the accountant?"

_Time to deflect!_

"I think we're violating the sanctity of the 'Bubble Tea Bitch Sesh', aren't we? Gushing about dates is hardly 'screaming our complaints into the void'."

Not that there would be any gushing; the date with Hojo had been… fine. He was very nice. They'd gone to a movie and then grabbed pho afterward. Not the worst date she'd ever been on.

A little boring, maybe.

The most interesting thing Kagome learned that night was that Hojo preferred going by his last name because he'd always been one of multiple Brians in his grade.

Truly enthralling.

But he'd been nice enough, and honestly, she would take nice enough over…

Over…

_Over "was engaged to your dead best friend"?_

"You went on a date with _an accountant_. My money's on there being no gushing and _only_ complaints," Miroku pushed.

"It was okay," she responded halfheartedly.

"Only okay?"

Kagome rested her head on her arms on top of the table, Miroku's questioning bringing her to the realization of how… overwhelmingly dumb the decision she'd made the night before truly was.

"He asked me out again. I said yes."

Head still down, Kagome didn't notice Miroku fire off a text, looking like the cat that ate the canary.

* * *

"Sup."

Inuyasha jumped a bit at the sound of Sango slamming her notebook on the study room table. Not that he'd been surprised, per se, but he'd been…

_Distracted._

_Brooding._

_Pathetic._

What right did he have to pine? He was the one who made the decision to cut things off before they'd started and he needed to live with that.

He needed to be more okay with that decision than he was feeling right now.

He just wasn't sure how he'd get there.

"Econ homework please," Sango requested.

"Don't know why you can't just do your own homework," Inuyasha grumbled, pulling up the assignment on his laptop nonetheless.

"I did do my homework. I'm checking my work."

"Oh, that's what this is?"

"I see nothing more than a community-minded student kindly offering to help his classmate," Sango replied, giving him a pointed look. "You gonna narc on me to honor council?

"Never." Inuyasha turned the laptop toward Sango. "Go to town."

"Kagome told me everything, by the way," Sango commented offhandedly as she compared Inuyasha's demand curve graph to her own.

"Did she?"

It wasn't really a question.

It wasn't Sango's business - not that it stopped her from bringing Kagome to every single event in the last three weeks, like she was trying to rub it in.

Sango didn't need to rub it in. He already felt shitty enough.

"I'm glad you guys were able to talk about it. I'd hate to see her hurting more than she already has been. She's really special."

Inuyasha sighed, running his hands through his hair.

"Yeah. She is."

_I'm doing the right thing, I'm doing the right thing, I'm doing the right thing._

He didn't notice Sango's smile as he replied, or that her smile grew as she picked up her phone and read her latest text message.

* * *

Kagome was ready to start pulling her hair out. She could have sworn that the data files from Kikyo's original trials were in her encrypted folder on the lab's shared drive, but she couldn't find them anywhere.

She needed the files to cite in her dissertation, and while it wouldn't be the absolute end of the world if she couldn't find them (she had other options), she really needed a win right now.

For one thing, she still had a month and a half left on the redo of the failed replication trial from September and would have to start her last replication trial immediately in order to have results in time to defend. She would likely have to personally oversee every step of the process instead of outsourcing overnight checks to the undergrad lab assistants this time. It would mean spending a lot more time at the lab than she'd intended for the rest of this semester and several weeks into the next. And on top of that, she'd need to find someone to oversee them during her trip home next month, which would be… risky, to say the least.

_I should've known this year would hardly be an easy one._

Kagome felt like she was losing her mind. She knew the files were there – granted, it had been a solid four years since she'd needed them; she hadn't touched that particular subfolder since…

_They should be there, though, shouldn't they? _

Kagome was interrupted by a knock on her office door. She waved her visitor in as she wrote a note to herself to check in with the IT department about data retention policies just in case the files had been removed automatically.

"Are you ready?"

"Hi Pete," she greeted her new colleague. "Sorry for the delay; I'm just wrapping something up and we can head over to the meeting in just a moment."

"No problem; take your time." Pete smiled, staring intensely at her.

"R-right," Kagome cleared her throat (why had it suddenly gone so _dry_?) as she shut down her laptop and packed her bag.

Kagome couldn't get past the unsettled feeling that sank in every time she interacted with Pete, no matter how many times they'd chatted in the lab. It was completely unfounded, she knew; he'd only ever been a courteous colleague in the three weeks that she'd known him.

Intense, but courteous.

Still, something wasn't sitting right. Kagome couldn't quite put her finger on what it was.

Pushing those thoughts aside, she grabbed her bag and motioned for Pete to follow.

"Shall we?"

* * *

The walk over was awkward. There was no other way to describe it. Kagome tried so hard to start a conversation, only to be rebuffed at every opportunity.

"What's your hobby?" She tried.

"None," was the response.

"Favorite color?"

"Black."

Tiring of one-word answers, Kagome gave up and began to settle into the uncomfortable silence of their twenty-minute walk before she was interrupted by her companion.

"You took over the Kuroda girl's research, didn't you?"

"_Kuroda girl," ugh. Kikyo had a name, you jackass._

"Uh, yep."

"I've read your publications. I think you're on to something."

_No shit – that's why the articles were accepted for publication. I don't need your approval to know that I'm competent._

Kagome ignored the voice in her head, plastering on a fake smile instead of the scowl she so wanted to show.

"That's very kind of you, Pete."

_Is it though?_

"You're defending soon, aren't you?"

"Hopefully. Aiming for June at this point."

"Any plans for afterward?"

_None of your business_.

"I'm focusing more on graduating," came Kagome's clipped response.

"What's going to happen with your discovery? Plans to sell? Kumonosu Industries would be _very_ interested, I am sure."

_Not this again_.

This was hardly the first time Kagome was approached to sell the research, and it never felt less sleazy each time someone tried. It was incredibly discouraging – not one of the companies that had approached her, via email or in person, expressed any interest in learning more about her views regarding how the research should be treated and developed.

All they wanted to do was patent and sell it.

To be fair, this was how the industry worked. Companies patented medication so they could sell it exclusively, which, in many markets, allowed them to drive up prices as they saw fit. She didn't like it, but Kagome had long ago accepted that this was the nature of the beast.

She just wished that it didn't have to be like this.

Why couldn't any of the companies that approached her listen when she told them the research was too important to patent? Why couldn't they at least hear her out?

"I'm not considering offers to sell at this time," Kagome replied brusquely.

Something flashed in Pete's eyes, but it passed almost immediately. Kagome's palms began to sweat.

_Stop it. You're overreacting again._

"Ah, what a shame. Let me know if you change your mind. I'd hate for you to regret that choice down the line."

Kagome had never been so glad to see the undergraduate library come into view as she did at that moment.

* * *

Inuyasha sighed, running a hand through his hair as the last of the undergrads filtered out of the room. Today had been trying - for one thing, Ben and Shippo were starting shit with each other again.

He didn't need to be dealing with that bullshit on top of that pretentious Kumonosu rep either.

_Fuckin' cagey-ass answers and smug looks and stupid attitude._

Inuyasha didn't like that Pete Musso guy one bit. He came in acting like he owned the damn place, never mind that this was a public university and he was here from some no-name company.

He didn't like the way Kagome was so jittery around him, either.

"What's got you so freaked out?"

Kagome jumped, dropping the folder she had just finished stuffing, sending papers flying everywhere.

"I'm fine! It's fine." Kagome dove to the ground to try to gather the loose sheets. "I'm not freaked out," she replied as she stood back up, done with re-stuffing the folder.

"Bullshit," Inuyasha countered. He'd had enough. "We're going."

"Where?"

Inuyasha didn't bother answering as he grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the library.

* * *

"Okay, spill. You owe me that much."

"I don't owe you anything," Kagome sputtered, almost choking on her matcha latte.

"Yes, you do. I bought you one of those girly-ass matcha drinks. You owe me now, and I want you to tell me why you're so jumpy today."

_Of course he would think that voluntarily taking me somewhere he hates and buying me a hot drink is an equivalent trade for asking me personal questions._

If it were any other man sitting across the table from Kagome and demanding anything in exchange for buying her a three-dollar drink, she'd probably get up and leave. She owed him nothing.

For some reason, though, she didn't mind Inuyasha's demands so much right now.

"Come on," he reached his hand out from across the table, hesitating mid-reach, "we're friends, right?"

He settled for patting her awkwardly on the upper arm.

_Yep, friends. Exactly. Great friends. Who slept together._

The moment was interrupted by Kagome's phone.

"Sorry, I should take this… it could be the lab."

Kagome rose from the table to step outside despite not recognizing the number – better safe than sorry, though, when she had so much on the line right now.

"Hello?"

Silence.

"Hello?"

Again, nothing.

Kagome shrugged, disconnecting the call as she made her way back to the table.

"All good?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Wrong number, probably! Nothing important." Kagome slid back into her seat and took another sip of her latte, ignoring the nagging feeling that something was off.

"Great, because I didn't want you getting distracted. You still owe me."

Kagome sighed.

"Ugh fine. It's stupid, though."

"Can't be dumber than Shippo and Ben fighting over Nazuna."

_Well, he has a point there._

"It's just, well… It's Pete," Kagome began.

Inuyasha slapped his hand on the table, ears straight up.

"What did that asshole do? I knew he was bad news."

_Wait, what?_

"Wait… what? He didn't do anything." Kagome had to admit, though, it was kind of nice being worried about.

Especially being worried about by Inuyasha.

_You have to stop this – this is a bad path to wander down_.

"Ok," Inuyasha replied, relaxing slightly, "so what's the problem?"

"It's really dumb! He was just really condescending and a bit rude, and then… he tried to buy out my research and it was just super awkward."

"What did you say? You gonna be hitting the big time with this research sale?"

Kagome shot Inuyasha a look that could kill.

"First of all, of course not. I would _never_. I've already worked it out with Kaede – the project won't be complete when I finish my PhD, so it's either going to continue here or I'm going to take the knowledge I have with me to the private sector under the condition that it never be patented."

Inuyasha stared at her blankly.

"What the hell kind of company is going to be interested in that deal?"

"Either one that has its values in the right place or one that's desperate for good PR," Kagome replied glumly. "I'd prefer the former, but…"

Kagome had to admit that the job hunt was getting to her, despite having barely begun. Inuyasha was right, so far as she could tell – she'd only managed to land a single interview after making her terms clear.

And then she'd managed to sleep with the brother of the CEO before she could even make it in for the appointment.

She was not expecting an offer come February at this point. If she had an enjoyable conversation with Taisho Biomedical at all, she would consider that a success. Moreso if Inuyasha didn't come up as a subject.

Kagome was quickly brought back to reality by another phone call.

"Sorry again," she mumbled as she stood up, grabbing her phone and heading for the front door of the café.

"Hello?"

Silence.

"Hello?"

_Was someone on the other end? Was that breathing she could hear?_

Rolling her eyes, Kagome hung up and blocked the number (the same one as the earlier call, she noted) before heading back to the table.

"Another wrong number?" Inuyasha asked.

"The same person, I think," Kagome huffed. "Probably rude of me, but I just went ahead and blocked them."

_Because if it was really a wrong number, wouldn't the caller have said something?_

Kagome didn't want to give that thought additional real estate in her head.

"Anyway, ignore that assclown. He's not worth the time you'd spend worrying about it."

"Who? Pete, or the person I just blocked?"

"Why not both?" Inuyasha grinned.

Kagome sighed.

"That's easy for you to say – you don't have to share a lab with him," she replied defeatedly. "It's going to be so uncomfortable. At least I didn't have to work with the others who tried to buy me out…"

She was brought out of her worries by a warm hand on her arm again.

"He'll get over it. He's a big boy. And if he doesn't… send him my way. I'll convince him."

Kagome tried not to laugh as Inuyasha cracked his knuckles. She failed.

* * *

Kagome Higurashi didn't want to be here.

She could've been at home watching movies with Sango, or reading, or knitting (she didn't knit, but she could be spending the night learning), or…

Just not being here with these people.

The date had started well enough; she and Hojo had grabbed burgers near campus and that was fine. Not great, mind you; fine. She'd been caught by surprise, though, when Hojo announced that they were bound for his friend Josh's apartment next.

Kagome assumed they were going to see another movie, not off to meet his friends.

_A little soon for this, isn't it? _

She wondered if she should say something about her discomfort with meeting friends so soon, especially since she was still solidly on the fence about Hojo on a personal level. Kagome shrugged it off, though, determined to be a good sport.

Looking around the room full of accountants with a passion for tabletop role-playing games, Kagome was solidly wishing she'd spoken up before it was too late.

The first sign that things would go south was when Josh, the campaign's dungeon master, asked "Can you do math? The last girl who came couldn't do math."

"Pretty sure Kagome can add; she's a PhD candidate," Hojo replied. Kagome fumed silently, too miffed to appreciate Hojo sticking up for her.

Things continued downhill from there – Kagome realized that she had mostly been invited out because their friend Stuart wasn't able to make it, so the guys tossed her his character sheet and told her to have at it.

She was confused and uncomfortable, unclear as to what she was supposed to do and unsure if any of her actions had implications for Stuart in the long run.

Determined to grin and bear it, Kagome pressed on through what was quickly turning into a bad date. She was miserable and Hojo was none the wiser, cracking jokes with his friends and enjoying the evening.

Bored to tears after the third (or was it the fourth?) argument erupted between Josh and another party member over obscure rules, Kagome was ready to go.

She thanked the stars that she and Sango had set up a system - nothing like a classic faked emergency to save the day. The system was perfect. Foolproof, even. One siren for "please call me and tell me to leave", two sirens for "please come pick me up", and three sirens for "call the police oh my god" (one could never be too safe).

Pulling out her phone while the table continued shouting at each other (they'd made it through 3 turns in the last hour, and everyone else seemed totally fine with this), Kagome shot off a quick text to Sango - a single siren emoji.

Satisfied, she ignored the three voicemail notifications she'd received since dinner and returned to feigning interest in the game.

Her phone rang almost instantly. Gleeful at her impending salvation, Kagome picked her phone up immediately. She sighed as she realized it was not the call she was waiting for and rejected it, observing dully as another voicemail notification came in.

_Just a little bit longer_. _She'll call._

Kagome zoned out as the argument between Will (Was this one Will? They all had the same hairstyle) and Josh continued. Hojo hadn't really talked to her since they'd arrived other than to help her learn the rules, and that explanation had been… lacking.

She realized too late that the room had gone silent and everyone was staring at her.

"Oh. Is it my turn? Sorry, I zoned out."

Josh rolled his eyes. "Yeah, that was apparent."

Kagome felt embarrassment bubble up in her stomach.

_Why are you letting these guys make you feel bad? They're the ones who should feel bad – they're terrible hosts! Horribly unwelcoming! _

_They implied you couldn't add to forty!_

"Right. So… what's happening? I got lost when you started arguing. Again."

"We're at a pub! We just walked in the door; what action do you take?" Hojo cut in for Josh, apparently not noticing Kagome's lack of enjoyment.

"Uh, I guess I go sit down?"

"Ok, great," Josh replied. "You're joined at the table by Agvug Fang Destroyer." He pointed to Will.

_You're kidding me, right?_

"Excellent," Will began, "I'm going to buy the lady a drink."

Kagome tried to ignore Will's sleazy grin.

_Fucking fantastic. Can I turn it down?_

She looked briefly at Hojo, noting his excited and interested expression – he was clearly pumped for her to interact with his friends – and resigned herself to playing along.

_You're too nice, you know that? _

Kagome sighed, about to accept the "offer" extended by "Agvug Fang Destroyer" when her phone rang and Sango's name came up on her lock screen.

_Finally!_

"Sorry, I have to take this," Kagome muttered as she grabbed her phone and stepped into the dark hallway off of the living room, settling her back into a corner as far away from the group as she could manage.

"Sango, hey! What's going on? I told you I was on a date!"

Kagome did her best to keep her tone upbeat to hide from any potential eavesdroppers that she was expecting a faked emergency call.

Silence.

"Sango? Sango, can you hear me?"

Another beat, then Kagome's blood ran cold as she heard the voice on the other end of the line.

It wasn't Sango's.

* * *

**Thanks for your patience while I was on hiatus for a few weeks due to health/school reasons. I'm doing an Adverse Effects AMA on Tumblr (same username) on Friday, March 6 from 12 PM - 4 PM Pacific time - my ask box is open now for question submissions now and anonymous asks are more than welcome! I would love to see your questions!**

****A big thank you to all who voted for Adverse Effects or Sometime, If, and When in the Feudal Connection Inuyasha Fandom Awards - your support is so appreciated. I'm still just so over the moon that I was nominated alongside such talented writers! ****


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This chapter contains references to domestic violence/domestic violence handled poorly. If you need to skip that, just go ahead and scroll past the long italicized section – there is an offhand reference after that point, but the reference does not go into details. **

* * *

There was silence on the other end. No… not silence.

Breathing. Heavy breathing.

"Sango?"

Kagome knew it was pointless; she was aware the caller wasn't really Sango. She just hoped that, maybe if she asked one more time, reality would shift and all would be right in the world.

"You look like her… but you knew that already, didn't you?"

Kagome's heart began to race. Her mouth went dry. The voice sounded vaguely familiar, but she couldn't place it.

"I'll see you again soon."

Silence. Kagome looked at her phone screen. The call dropped.

_No, no, no, no, no! _

How did this creep have Sango's phone? Was she okay? Kagome's mind raced, barely registering as another call came in. She immediately rejected it. She would not be picking up again.

She slid down the wall to sit on the carpet, head on her knees. She couldn't breathe, her phone wouldn't stop vibrating, her shoulders were tensing…

It was all too much. Kagome took a deep breath, rejected yet another call from Sango's number, and stood up.

_Keep breathing. Just keep breathing and walk forward and just get the fuck out of here._

Kagome kept her eyes trained forward as she near-robotically walked back into the living/dining area where the accountants continued their game.

Hojo turned and smiled brightly as she re-entered the living room.

"Kagome, it's still your turn! What are you going to do?"

_What, indeed._

"I have to leave. It's an emergency." Kagome felt faint, like her soul had left her body and her voice wasn't her own. She stared straight ahead, at a family portrait of some sort hanging on the wall behind the table.

_Don't make eye contact. Just keep looking forward._

"Oh no – that's terrible! Do you need a ride?"

_Leave, leave, leave, leave, leave NOW!_

"That's kind of you, but my roommate's outside," she lied through her teeth.

She didn't even look at him as she grabbed her purse and jacket from the back of the chair she'd occupied not five minutes before.

"Thank you for inviting me. I'll text you or something," she mumbled as she declined another call, opened the front door, and headed into the night.

* * *

"Why are you calling me? It's Friday night. I have plans," Inuyasha grumbled, muting the television show he had on for background noise while he worked on homework.

"No _you fucking don't_."

"A little aggressive there, aren't you Sango?"

"Yeah, well, it's an emergency. I need you to find Kagome."

"What do you mean, 'find Kagome'?"

"I mean go pull that ridiculous car out of your garage and get her from her date. She sent me a text to fake an emergency, but now she won't answer my calls."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

_Nice try, you two. I'm not falling for this._

He'd gotten wise by now and figured out that all the run-ins at department events over the last several weeks were hardly coincidence. They were up to no good and he would not be rewarding it.

"Sounds like you should go rescue her from her bad date, then. Not a big deal," he replied brusquely.

"I can't."

"Why?" Inuyasha was ready to hang up.

"Two things. First, we are _very_ drunk."

"Sango! Sango – I have a joke for you! Okay, so, a product manager and a software engineer are quarantined together," Miroku's voice floated in from the background.

"Color me shocked," Inuyasha sighed as he heard Miroku snort with laughter.

"Rude. Second – _you_ are _not_ drunk." Inuyasha scoffed at Sango's rationale. "_Please_? She hasn't responded to my texts."

"She's probably just busy. How long has it been?"

"That's the thing… It's been an hour. 'Find My Friends' showed her in the same place for the last 3 hours – out in the sticks – but her location just changed." Inuyasha's stomach lurched as Sango continued. "I'm starting to get worried… _really_ worried." Her voice took on an urgent, pleading tone.

He barely registered hanging up the call before he was off the sofa and grabbing his keys from the hook by the front door.

* * *

As she took stock of her dying battery and the fact that her rideshare app had logged her out, Kagome realized that she was well and truly fucked. She continued to ignore the barrage of text messages coming from "Sango" and declined calls from both Miroku and Inuyasha as she stood on the front stoop evaluating her options.

_It's probably that creep again… what if he has all of their phones? What if he knows where you are? What if he's waiting for the right moment to attack you?_

Another wave of panic rushed over Kagome, intensifying the chill she was already experiencing thanks to the cold night air. She took a few deep breaths to try to calm herself enough to think somewhat critically. She could only rely on herself now, after all – she would just have to get herself home.

She took off walking out of the apartment complex and down the dark, tree-lined road. It shouldn't be so hard; she could hop on one of the express buses back to the city if she just headed towards the highway.

* * *

Kagome kept at a near-jog until she had to slow down – how long had it been, an hour? More? She figured she'd maybe gotten three miles toward the highway; she probably had another three to go before she got to the express bus stop. It was still relatively early, so she wouldn't have to worry about service suspension, but she'd need to change strategies if someone was following her.

Or tracking her.

Her stomach churned at the idea. She checked her phone – thirty text messages, none of which she'd be reading, and fifteen voicemails, none of which she would be opening. She gave one last glance at the map to ensure she was headed in the right direction before using all her strength to throw her phone into the woods lining the road.

She took off sprinting.

* * *

Kagome couldn't run anymore. She just couldn't. Her legs felt like Jell-O and she was having trouble keeping her breath controlled. Giving up, she collapsed to the ground, into the cold, wet grass alongside the street.

_This is how I die. At least my torso's warm. I'll just fall asleep and maybe I'll be lucky enough to freeze to death before…_

She wasn't sure what she was hoping she'd freeze to death before, but she took a deep breath in preparation as a pair of headlights came into view, growing larger and larger as a car sped down the road toward her.

* * *

"What the FUCK do you think you're doing?"

He hadn't meant to yell at her. Really.

He had been able to get here quickly, all things considered. It helped that he already had some familiarity with the area – one of the members of his first-year study team owned a farm out this way and had hosted gatherings a few times.

He was concerned when Sango called him, sure, but he didn't feel true fear until he got to where Kagome's phone was and found nobody there. He'd floored it, hoping that he was panicking for nothing and that he'd find her a couple miles down the way.

Which brought him to now, roughly two minutes later and two miles down the road from where Sango's "Find My Friends" app said Kagome (or, at least her phone) was. He barely had time to let out a sigh of relief before he found himself slamming on the brakes, rolling down the window, and shouting at the small figure sitting in the grass.

_Way to go, idiot. Get out of the fucking car, you shithead._

"I mean, you're okay right? You're not hurt?" He stumbled out of the car, rushing around the front to get to her.

Kagome picked her head up from her knees, clearly confused.

"I'm going to the bus stop," she replied tiredly, brushing her hair out of her face.

"Oh, of course. Makes total sense, considering it's thirty-five degrees out and you're sitting in wet grass." Inuyasha winced slightly as his voice came out much more harshly than he intended.

"Well it's not like I had other options!" Kagome's voice broke. "Someone has Sango, my phone is dying, and it's not like it was safe to carry it anymore and –"

"The fuck are you talking about? Sango's fine. She sent me here to get you," Inuyasha interrupted her, confused.

"Oh."

"Oh? That's it? 'Oh'?"

Kagome nodded mutely. Inuyasha slapped a hand to his forehead in frustration.

"What got into your head tonight? Why didn't you call someone?"

_Excellent. Grade-A de-escalation there, you complete fucking dingus. Ah fuck, don't cry…_

Kagome wiped a tear away as she stood up, shivering violently.

"Look, don't answer that yet. Get in the car," he tried for a gentler tone this time, not quite sure it landed. He took a more critical look at her, noting her soaked jeans. "Actually, scratch that. Ditch your pants first."

Kagome stared at him. Inuyasha blushed slightly as he took off his sweatshirt and held it out, realizing his mistake.

"You'll warm up faster, I mean. Wear this – it should cover you well enough."

Kagome silently took the sweatshirt from him.

_Good save. Sounds much better than "I'm worried you'll fuck up the upholstery"._

"Thank you. I'll, uh, see you in the car," she responded, obviously trying very hard to keep her teeth from chattering.

"Right," he coughed as he headed back to the driver's seat.

* * *

"Of course you drive a WRX. You didn't strike me as a white car kind of guy though," Kagome teased as she climbed into the passenger seat, apparently feeling perky enough to do so despite her continued shivers. She turned to toss her dirtied jeans on the floor behind her.

_Damn._

Inuyasha tried not to stare, but it was difficult not to take some sort of satisfaction in seeing Kagome clad in little more than his sweatshirt. He was fumbling it tonight, he was well aware of that; in his defense, he'd spent four years determinedly avoiding situations like was hard getting used to caring about someone after four years of numbing himself to nearly everyone he encountered.

Kikyo's death had been traumatic; he'd admit that fairly openly to himself. It had been his only truly serious relationship. He didn't expect many opportunities for happiness to begin with, and it felt like a part of him died when she did… even if they hadn't spoken in three years, and even though he never actually thought they would have reconnected anyway.

His mom spent years telling him not to close himself off (not that he'd asked for advice, mind you), that another chance would come. That the timing would be better, that he'd be in a better life stage, blah blah blah.

And then it did. Though he'd admit that _considerably_ less openly to himself, much less to anyone else.

_And it had to be her, of all people. Are you sure you're not just trying to replace what you lost?_

He couldn't help but stare, lost in thought as Kagome draped her coat across her lap and switched on the seat heater.

"Ahh, this is so much better," she sighed happily as she wrapped the coat tighter around her legs, smiling slightly as her shivering subsided.

_This is not productive. Stop staring and take her home. Also, did she just call this a WRX?_

"Not a WRX. S209. _Very_ different. And I'm getting it painted red," he bragged, ready for the impressed reaction he was sure to receive.

"Ah, of course," Kagome nodded, obviously not caring one bit.

"Well… trust me. It's cool. But that doesn't matter right now. You're warm now, so it's question time," He moved his hand from the parking brake, instead leaving the car idled as he turned to face Kagome.

"Where's your phone, why were you walking to the express bus, and what the hell were you thinking texting Sango like that and then ignoring all of our calls?"

"My phone is in the woods. I threw it in the woods." Kagome turned to stare out the window, a mild blush of embarassment rising on her face.

Inuyasha was stumped.

"Do… do you want to try to go find it?" Digging around in the woods for Kagome's phone was the last thing he wanted to do with his Friday night, really, but he'd do it if she asked him to.

_Because that's what friends do for each other._

"I'm good, thanks."

Inuyasha let out a groan of frustration as they pulled away toward the highway back to the city.

* * *

"Okay, so let me get this straight. Your date goes badly so you text Sango for a rescue, you don't answer us when we spend an hour and a half trying to contact you, you decide to walk six miles to a bus stop in the middle of nowhere in the dark, and you throw your phone in the woods?"

Kagome shrugged as she finished drying her hair, throwing the towel to the floor in front of Inuyasha's sofa.

"You make it sound stupid when you put it like that," she mumbled, staring at the discarded towel.

Inuyasha gaped at her. He was definitely staring because of how ridiculous her response was, not because she was likely wearing very little under the t-shirt he'd given to her to wear.

_Not at all._

"Enlighten me, then. Start from the beginning."

"I don't want to. Can't I at least have some tea first? It was really bad," she pleaded, looking up at him with big eyes. Something inside him melted.

_Wow, you're weak as fuck. Get it together, idiot._

The moment was interrupted as the washer alarm buzzed and Kagome climbed from her seat in order to swap her clothes to the dryer.

"Please?" she asked one more time, stopping halfway to the laundry closet to turn and plead.

"Fine," he muttered as he rose from the sofa to head to the kitchen, not that he'd intended to deny her request anyway.

Inuyasha supposed he had to thank Sango and Miroku for getting shitfaced… if it wasn't really a setup after all. Given the way the last few hours had gone, he was inclined to believe it wasn't. His night had been boring before they'd called him, anyway; it was nice to have some company, even if Kagome was still jumpy from her earlier panic.

"I hate top loaders," came a muffled groan from the hallway behind the refrigerator, interrupting his thoughts. Inuyasha couldn't stop himself from peeking around the corner separating the front hall from the kitchen. Kagome was half hanging out of the washing machine, trying to reach her jeans from the furthest part of the drum. He couldn't stop the stupid grin that crossed his face at the sight.

_Oh buddy, you are _fucked.

* * *

_You are playing things _very _fast and loose tonight_, Kagome thought to herself as she returned her towel to Miroku's bathroom. Sure, she could have stolen a pair of pants from his drawer again – he wouldn't have minded – and yet here she was, in nothing but a borrowed t-shirt and her panties.

But Kagome was feeling reckless. She figured she'd earned it with the night she'd had – how was it only ten? To be frank, she didn't want tea. She wanted to get completely wasted and forget the last several hours.

She'd settle for tea and being a little irresponsible, though. She was comfortable enough to push the boundaries of propriety and flirt a little shamelessly to build her confidence back up after that terrible date, but she didn't exactly trust herself to be responsible enough not to...

_Not to what? Sleep with your late best friend's ex-fiancé _again?

That damned sense of shame bubbled up in Kagome's stomach again for the first time in a while. What was she doing?

She knew it was wrong, waltzing around like this. She couldn't get that phone call out of her mind, though, and she knew that this was a feeble attempt to block it from her memory. She had no doubt, now that she knew that Sango was safe, that it was just a prank caller trying to get a rise out of her. Still, it cut deep; much deeper than she expected.

"_You look like her… but you knew that already, didn't you?"_

Was Kikyo all Inuyasha saw when he looked at her? Sure, they had agreed not to continue anything, but she did like to think of their one encounter as the result of a legitimate attraction instead of…

_Instead of your similarity to his dead ex-fiancée._

And it made sense, didn't it? They did look kind of similar, she supposed, not to mention the fact that they worked on the same research topic and were training for the same job…

_It figures._

Kagome slid down to the tile floor, resting her head against the wall as she tried to will away the moisture in her eyes.

* * *

"Okay, spill. I covered for you with Sango and Miroku tonight and made you tea, so you get to tell me what got you so worked up. You owe me." Inuyasha hoped he sounded vaguely comforting as Kagome returned to the living room.

Kagome sighed as she flopped onto the sofa (still not wearing pants, he noted), gingerly taking the tea from Inuyasha's hand.

"Okay, first? Can I just say? Your apartment is such a _man apartment_. Like… the furniture is nice and modern, but it's all function over any sense of coziness. Let's talk about your decorating choices instead," Kagome tried, desperate to deflect.

"Function is important. Stop deflecting, though."

"Ugh, fine. Well, the date was terrible," Kagome groaned. "Not in a danger kind of way. Just in a… surrounded by rude nerds kind of way. I texted Sango for an easy out."

"And Sango called you back."

"She didn't. I got a call from her number, but it wasn't her."

"Who was it then?" Inuyasha didn't like the discomfort he was beginning to feel.

"I… I think it was the hang-up caller from earlier," Kagome's voice broke just a little. "I don't know for sure, though; I hadn't heard their voice before… just breathing,"

Inuyasha's shoulders tensed.

"Kagome, what did they say to you?"

Silence.

"What did they say?" He did his best to resist the urge to pull her into his arms, settling instead for awkwardly setting a hand on her shoulder.

She didn't respond, instead resting her head on her knees.

* * *

Inuyasha groaned frustratedly as he stepped out of the shower. On the one hand, tonight had gone better than he expected it would. On the other, things were worse than he'd anticipated.

Kagome refused to tell him what the mystery caller had told her, but she'd at least told him enough for him to understand that it was very specific. It was enough to get her worked into such a panic she'd decided to head to the bus on her own. Enough of a panic that she decided to ditch her phone in case she was being location-tracked.

He'd managed to talk her down, convincing her that it was just a prank caller and getting her calm enough to go to bed. They'd lucked out and Miroku had just washed his sheets, so there was that at least.

_Coincidence or conspiracy?_

He honestly didn't give a fuck either way right now. All he really cared about was that Kagome was feeling better and hopefully asleep in the bedroom across the apartment.

But it didn't add up. And he felt like shit because he'd spent the last hour convincing her that it was likely just a one-off prankster and that everything would be okay.

And he didn't believe that one bit.

* * *

_Kagome was running late. Typical. She'd stayed up too late finishing an English paper and overslept for her meeting. Having sprinted all the way to the lab, she burst into Kikyo's office without knocking, breathing hard and hair flying everywhere._

"_I'm so sorry I'm late! Give me extra petri dishes to wash today! I'll do my penance!"_

"_Oh! Kagome…"_

_Kagome looked up, blushing as she took in the scene. She'd interrupted Kikyo and what appeared to be a new boyfriend – he had his left arm wrapped around her and was holding her wrist with his right._

"_Oh look! Your twin is here," he drawled._

_Kagome felt uneasy immediately – she didn't like his tone of voice or how tightly he seemed to be holding Kikyo's arm._

_Six months later. Kagome skipped into the Canal Street Diner, excited for the breakfast date Kikyo had planned for her graduation. It was a beautiful June day, sunny and warm. She'd worn her favorite dress - it was a special occasion and her family couldn't travel to see her graduate, with her grandfather's health the way it was. She wouldn't be attending the giant university-wide ceremony; there was no point._

_This was her graduation ceremony._

_Kagome was greeted with a warm hug from Kikyo, already seated at their normal booth, though she was surprised to find her friend wearing a high-collared sweater on such a warm day._

"_I'm so proud of you," Kikyo told her as she slid an elaborate envelope across the table. Kagome beamed as she thanked her and opened the card within._

"_Kikyo – I can't accept this."_

"_Yes, you can. You're going to accept this and then you're going to use it to have an incredible summer off, because you'll never actually have summer off again."_

"_I don't know how to thank you."_

"_You can publish an article with me next semester. Deal?"_

"_Deal." Kagome beamed, her grin faltering slightly as Kikyo scratched her neck, lowering the collar of her sweater just enough to show… _

"_Kikyo, are those bruises?"_

_Kikyo's eyes went wide for the slightest of moments before her trademark cool demeanor returned. _

"_Oh, these?" She lowered the collar again for the briefest moment to show dark red splotches covering the left side of her neck. "Nope, but isn't it crazy how they look just like bruises? It's an allergic reaction!"_

"_Oh, wow. That's… that's pretty wild." _

_Kagome didn't believe her._

_Five months later._

"_I think it's time we stop dancing around this, don't you?"_

_Kagome's breath hitched and her heart started to race as he came closer. The office was small – too small: he was blocking her exit and she wouldn't be able to get around him. Her skin crawled and she couldn't control her breath as he arrived at her desk and grabbed her face in his hand._

"_I think I'll trade her in for the newer model when I'm done. How does that sound?"_

_Her mouth went dry. She felt sick. It took all of the courage she had in her bones, but she willed herself to respond._

"_I'd rather die, thanks."_

_Something in his eyes changed. Her heart rate increased again – she didn't think that was even possible._

"_That can be arranged," he muttered as he turned and stormed from the office._

_One week later._

"_It doesn't matter whether Kaede agrees with you! If you had a legitimate concern, you should have brought it up with me directly!"_

"_I work here too! I have the right to a safe work environment!" Kagome didn't want to be having this conversation. Not here. Not now._

"_And I have the right to not have my boyfriend encroached on by my closest friend!"_

_Kagome flinched. _

Is that what he's telling you, Kikyo? That he's a victim here? Of course he is.

"_He told me everything, Kagome. He told me how you cornered him in the office the other day. He was so uncomfortable, but of course he'd never show it because he's a gentleman like that. I've never felt so betrayed in my life." Kikyo's face was bright red now, her breaths coming more heavily than before._

"_You need to leave him! He's _hurting_ you, Kikyo!"_

_Kikyo's eyes flashed and her lips pressed together thinly._

"_I think it's best if we don't associate moving forward," she replied curtly as she left the lab, leaving Kagome alone in the office, speechless._

_Another week later. _

_Dark - it was so dark. Kagome stumbled into the lab, her path illuminated only by the light filtering in through the window in the door. She'd been called in late – an emergency – but when she arrived there was nobody there. It was unlike her to call Kagome in and then no-show. _

_Kagome's hands started to shake. The sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach that she'd felt at the start of their conversation the week before returned._

_She tried to steel herself, opening the cabinets and closets in the main room of lab – nothing except equipment. She checked Kaede's office – locked, and, from what she could tell through the window, empty._

_She took a deep breath as she opened the door to their shared office, hands shaking so violently that she could barely grasp the door handle. Her teeth started to chatter. _

_She opened the door._

Kagome woke with a start, gasping for air, drenched in sweat and shivering. She groaned as she rolled over to check the time – two-thirty AM. She sighed as she rolled out of bed, headed to take her second shower of the night.

* * *

The shower was a great decision. For one thing, Kagome had finally stopped shivering.

For another thing, it finally gave her the opportunity to reflect. She hadn't had the time to process everything yet – she'd gone from panic, to that all-too-familiar state of adrenaline-induced alertness, to crashing completely. Inuyasha had carried her to bed.

_Almost like last time._

A pang of guilt hit Kagome briefly – maybe she had been a little too reckless. She already had enough betrayal under her belt, after all. Unintentional betrayal was one thing. It was a completely different thing to be as brazen as she had been tonight.

And, speaking of betrayals, she hadn't thought about that last conversation with Kikyo in a long time. She didn't like to – there was so much she would have done differently. Like talking to Kikyo from a place of concern instead of fear for herself. Like not accusing The Entrepreneur – at least, not to Kikyo's face. Like mentioning her concerns about potential violence in her conversation with Kaede instead of just focusing on the creep factor.

Would Kikyo still be alive if she had?

It wasn't productive, she knew, and she was going to move on with her night; she really was. She was just distracted momentarily by the fuzziest of recollections. Something tied to her nightmare, perhaps?

"_You look like her… but you already knew that, didn't you?"_

She couldn't get the phone call out of her head… or, more accurately, she couldn't figure out why it had struck such a panic in her.

"_Oh look! Your twin is here!"_

"_I think I'll trade her in for the newer model when I'm done. How does that sound?"_

Until now.

"Mother_fucker_!" Kagome couldn't help but shout as she connected the dots, slapping a hand against the wet, white subway tile in… anger? Despair? Fear? She couldn't tell.

She was interrupted by a knock.

"Are you okay?" Inuyasha's voice carried faintly through the closed door.

_Look at you. He let you stay here and dodge Sango's questions for the night and you're repaying him by waking him up. He probably went to sleep not even three hours ago._

She really was just the worst today.

"Yeah, one second."

Kagome shut off the tap and quickly wrung out her hair as she wrapped herself in a towel. She opened the door to find Inuyasha, clad only in a pair of sweatpants, offering her a new t-shirt.

_Damn._

"Figured you'd want something clean."

Kagome blushed. He could probably tell that she had sweated straight through her clothes – he'd had to walk through Miroku's room to get to the bathroom, and she was sure the whole room reeked of adrenaline.

"I'm making tea. Come out when you're changed." It seemed like less of an invitation than it was an order, but Kagome wasn't sure she minded so much. This time, though, she'd make sure to wear actual pants.

* * *

"Sorry I woke you up."

She was wearing pants this time. He couldn't help but be a little disappointed. He'd brought her a new shirt for a reason, after all. His shirts hit her at mid-thigh, unlike Miroku's. She didn't really _need_ the pants, did she?

_Maybe it's a good thing someone's being the adult here tonight._

He hadn't cared so much about being reckless when he chose to forego a shirt, but the reality of their situation came crashing down on him. He couldn't keep pushing this – first and foremost because of who she was and who he was…

And secondly because of who he'd be hurting if she found out he wasn't sure whether he was just trying to replace what was lost.

He felt ashamed of himself.

* * *

"You didn't wake me up," Inuyasha mumbled as he returned to the sofa, handing Kagome her tea before taking a seat himself. She nodded, not quite believing him.

"Do… do you want to talk about it?"

Kagome froze. She didn't want to… not tonight. She could have hard conversations; she wasn't incapable. She just wasn't sure she had the emotional fortitude to…

_To tell the dude you can't get over that his dead ex-fiancé was likely killed by her boyfriend, and that you probably accelerated it by handling the situation poorly? And that he's probably the one repeat calling you now, four years later, for reasons unknown? _

_You're a fucking coward._

Kagome ignored the increasing tension in her shoulders and the anxiety clawing at her stomach. She wasn't being cowardly, she tried to tell herself. She was saving Inuyasha from further heartbreak. She couldn't imagine how much it would hurt him to find out that someone he loved was so… betrayed by someone who was supposed to love her. Retraumatizing, even.

And it would be so much worse if he found out that she was probably the reason things happened the way they did.

Plus, she could be self-sufficient – she'd change her number and make sure her student/staff directory entry was removed from public access. Easy. Problem solved.

Now if only that gnawing feeling in her stomach would go away.

"Nope – nothing new. Just a stress dream!" She said a little prayer that she was being convincing enough.

Inuyasha quirked a brow but didn't say anything more.

"You should go to bed," she suggested glumly. "I'm not likely to fall asleep again."

"Nah, fuck that. What kind of host would I be if I left you alone out here? We're watching a movie," he countered.

Kagome couldn't stop from smiling a little.

"Okay, what are we watching?"

"Your choice," Inuyasha replied as he reached over Kagome's shoulder to grab the remote and place it on her left leg. She pretended not to notice the feeling of elation as his arm stayed wrapped around her shoulders.

He pretended not to notice the way his heart began to beat faster as she settled comfortably back into his shoulder.

Pretending was okay once in a while, right?

* * *

"So… it was call spoofing then," Sango concluded as she took bite out of her pumpkin muffin. "I mean… obviously. I'm fine; my phone's right here. Call spoofing."

She shrugged as she swallowed and took another bite, leaning back as she rested her feet on the empty chair across from her own.

Kagome shrugged as well as she went back to setting up her new phone – post-panic regret was always a killer, but it was just that much worse when she had to drop hundreds of dollars as the result of her own stupid choices.

"Don't throw this one into the woods," Inuyasha had teased as they walked out of the store that morning.

"I do a fine enough job of self-roasting; thanks, though," she'd replied, but Kagome really didn't mind it so much. It was nice being able to go places together and poke fun at each other.

It was like a bit of the awkwardness was finally starting to fade, even though they'd fallen asleep together on the sofa early that morning. It hadn't even been uncomfortable when they'd woken up wrapped in each other's arms, Kagome's head resting on his bare chest. She'd call that progress.

_What kind of progress, exactly?_

"I used to see it all the time in my old job – it's really common in phone scams. Super easy to do, too. All you need is the right software," Sango continued, bringing Kagome back to the present. "Kind of wild that someone went to that much effort just to prank you, though. I'm not sure I buy that idea."

Kagome was pretty sure Sango was right on the money there, but she wasn't going to go into it right now. She had enough to deal with… like why was "Find My iPhone" showing her old phone in the center of a completely different town from where she'd been yesterday? She should've swapped carriers while she was at it this morning; the network was probably overloaded and her phone was pinging the next available tower.

_Fuck it. Just erase it and move on to the next thing. Your inbox is a dumpster fire._

She clicked the button to erase the phone and moved on to getting the new phone set up – she quite liked it, even if it was insanely expensive. Plus, it came in yellow, so that was kind of fun.

"Yeah, but I changed my number this morning – it's a non-issue. Oh, and I took my information out of the student/staff directory. You might want to too. Wild that they make that information public," Kagome mumbled as she opened a new tab to bravely face her inbox.

"Well I'm just glad you're safe," Sango replied. "Last night was pretty scary."

"Yeah… on that note, what's up with you getting drunk last night? I thought we had an agreement," Kagome looked up from her computer, quirking a brow.

Sango choked on her muffin. They did have an agreement – if one was on a date, the other would not become indisposed in the event a rescue operation became necessary. It was a time-honored practice and unlike Sango to just forget.

"I… forgot? I'll do the dishes for two weeks, I swear," Sango responded as she finally stopped coughing.

_A likely story_.

Kagome shook her head and turned back to her inbox. Email from Tim, email from Kaede, email from Jinenji… she was snoozing those; it was Saturday and she'd earned a day off, damn it.

_Finally_!

Kagome gave an internal cheer as she located her long-awaited response from IT.

**Hi Kagome,**

**Thanks for your patience. I talked to Sarah and she confirmed that there's no data retention policy for lab shared drives.**

**Hope that helps!**

**Matt**

_No, Matt, that does _not _help, _she thought irritably. She must have accidentally deleted the files in a grief-induced daze during the months following the incident.

_Past Kagome really screwed that one up. Oh well, onward and upward._

She moved on to the next item in her inbox, ignoring the nagging sensation that she had missed something important.

* * *

**If you or a loved one are in a domestic violence situation and need help, please utilize resources such as The National Domestic Violence Hotline (US/thehotline dot org) – they have online guides as well as a hotline.**


	6. Chapter 6

**No warnings this go-round. Enjoy!**

* * *

Three weeks. Three amazing, quiet, nearly stress-free weeks had passed. It was incredible – Kagome wouldn't have believed it herself if she wasn't living it.

It started with changing her number. No more hangup calls, no more creepy voicemails (she assumed – she made a point of not listening to any of the voicemails she received that night in November). Sure, there was the moment last week when someone tried to access her school email and OneDrive account. The good news was she already had two-factor authentication; whoever was trying to get into her business wouldn't have the code they'd need, so all she had to do was change her password.

Past Kagome would've spiraled. But that was past Kagome. New Kagome was relaxed. New Kagome had everything under control. New Kagome was self-reliant, so she updated her password manager and moved on with her day.

This month was going to be her month and next year was going to be her "fucking year", as Sango kept telling her. Kagome realized two weeks ago that she'd miscalculated the length of time it would take to complete the second replication trial, so her fears about undergrads having to oversee things while she was away were completely unfounded. Everything would be done tomorrow and she'd be on the first flight back to Tokyo Saturday morning for three weeks of well-deserved rest.

She felt like she could dance her way out of the office this evening. Once she returned in January there'd only be one trial left to start, followed by five months of dissertation writing. She'd defend in June, and then… freedom.

Well, if she had a job to go to.

That would be the kicker, wouldn't it? She had just one job interview lined up at this point – the one with Taisho Biomedical scheduled for just over two weeks from now.

Sure, they had fast-tracked her through the interview process thanks to her extensive publication history and the nature of her research; after she passed two phone interviews, what should have been a two-day onsite interview with twenty different people was shortened to just a meeting with the CEO. If it were someone else in her position, she'd call it a slam dunk.

But anyone else would have made sure not to sleep with the brother of the CEO of Japan's largest family-run corporation. And even if she did leave a positive impression… would she be able to emotionally handle working with Inuyasha over the long-term?

Unease settled in Kagome's stomach like a brick. She was beginning to become uncomfortably cognizant of how bad she really had it for her Bioengineering Applications partner – she was dressing up a little bit more every day, even putting on makeup before lab just in case they ran into each other (who wears makeup under a face shield?). Unable to stop herself from comparing other men to Inuyasha, she'd self-sabotaged any dating opportunity that came up (though, to be fair, Hojo had done a damn good job of sabotaging things himself).

Never mind the fact that nothing would ever, _ever _happen – they'd agreed on it, after all.

Could she really commit to potentially working with Inuyasha every day for… years? Pretending for a year was one thing – they probably would never see each other again after they graduated in June. But… pretending for the duration of a thirty-year career? Kagome's heart hurt at the thought.

Maybe Kaede would let her come back as a postdoc.

No. This was New Kagome. New Kagome had everything under control, she decided, steeling herself for what needed to be done. She took a deep breath and clicked "submit" on the job application she'd spent the last twenty minutes agonizing over. New Kagome didn't fret. New Kagome would let fate decide if this was something worth spending energy being this worked up about.

_New Kagome is a fraud._

Her thoughts were interrupted by a sharp knock at her office door. Jumping a little, she closed the browser window as she waved Pete Musso in – inquiries into her recent left turn towards spinelessness were the last thing she needed, especially from him.

"Sorry to interrupt," he began, turning on the charm like one would casually flip a light switch. It was a shame, she thought briefly, that he was so sleazy. He wasn't bad-looking at all – nice face, well-kept shoulder-length black hair. She would go so far as to say Pete was quite attractive, objectively speaking. Too bad his personality was such a dealbreaker.

_And too bad he isn't someone else…_

"It's fine; you weren't really interrupting much of anything," Kagome sighed tiredly, praying he wouldn't bring up the prospect of her selling her research again, especially after what she'd just done. "Just killing time before I have to go back into the lab."

"Oh good. I wanted to talk to you about your supply requisition for next month. Our supplier is out of a fair amount of product – can you take a look at this substitution list and see if any would be acceptable?" He slid a sheet of paper across her desk, staring intently as she reviewed the substitution options.

Kagome felt a prickling sensation on the back of her neck.

"These are acceptable. Thank you for checking in." She passed the list back, refusing the urge to punctuate her gratitude with a smile, as she so often did. He didn't deserve one, for one thing, and he'd probably just take it as an opening to try to get her to sell again.

"Great! Thank you for your time – I know you're busy," he turned to leave, pausing steps from the office door. "You're leaving on Saturday, right?"

"Yep," Kagome replied curtly.

"Well," he smiled disarmingly. "I hope you have a restful break. And good luck with your Taisho interview."

Confusion swirled in Kagome's mind as he strode from the room. She didn't recall mentioning the interview to anyone but Kaede.

* * *

Three weeks. Three weeks had passed and Kagome still hadn't told Inuyasha what had upset her so much that night.

Not that it really botheredhim. It wasn't really his business, he supposed. She didn't owe him an explanation, even if he did take hours out of his Friday night to help her.

_Don't be a jackass._

He'd tried to broach the subject a few times in their last three coffee meetings, but Kagome would quickly pivot to other topics every time he brought it up. It was apparent she didn't want to discuss it and he'd need to respect that. She probably thought she was being smooth, though, and she was being anything but. Kikyo never would've choked on her coffee and dissolved into a minute-long coughing fit, for one thing.

_She also would've shut you out for hunting her down via Find My Friends. _

Cool as a cucumber, that one had been. There were pros and cons to that. Nice in a crisis, for one thing. Not so nice when he was trying to pour his heart out only to be met with stony silence, which had happened more times than he'd like to think about.

Kikyo wouldn't have even let her discomfort show. She'd have buried it and he'd catch hell for continuing to push the subject. Sure, Kagome didn't want to talk about it, but he could tell she was still bothered by what had happened that night.

He'd take that. She could tell him in her own time; he'd try again later. It was enough to know that he wasn't speaking to a brick wall. He hoped she'd come to trust him enough to tell him eventually.

_After all, strong friendships are built on trust, right? That's what you want, isn't it?_

The buzzing of his phone interrupted his thoughts and Inuyasha rolled off his sofa. He heaved a beleaguered sigh as he grabbed his phone from the glass-topped coffee table, blinking bewilderedly as the name "Smug Bastard" flashed on the screen.

_You've got to be fucking kidding me._

He briefly considered declining the call before remembering that Sesshomaru wasn't above playing dirty; it wasn't uncommon to receive a _very _disappointed text from his mother within hours of ignoring his brother.

_Fucking asshole_, he thought as he (reluctantly; _so_ reluctantly) accepted the call.

"What do you want?" He paused for a second. "And why are you calling so early?"

"I'd ask if you were raised in a barn, but sadly I know better than that. Izayoi must be _so proud of you_."

"Fuck off. It's 7 AM over there. Why are you calling me right now?"

"I'm taking Rin to school."

"Wait, you were serious? You adopted the kid? I thought you were joking."

"I suppose you also thought the lab fire was a joke? I am pleased to know you've been taking your role as second-in-command seriously."

"Second-in-command in name only," Inuyasha grumbled. He swore he could feel Sesshomaru's rising frustration through the phone.

In his defense, he didn't think the lab fire was a joke. Two of their top scientists had died, trapped on the fifth floor of the Taisho Biomedical research building, leaving a surviving daughter all alone. The building was a total loss, too.

Inuyasha had been surprised when Sesshomaru adopted the kid, but hadn't paid it much attention – his plan for spending the summer working on new product strategy quickly turned into a mad dash to establish a new home for the research and development teams before he returned to school.

There'd been no suitable sites in the Tokyo metropolitan area (_how_, he asked himself again, _was that even possible_?) and they'd had to establish the site in Fukuoka. It was ridiculous – the R&D site was now a five-hour bullet train trip from headquarters. At best, it'd be a two-hour flight.

But Sesshomaru gets what Sesshomaru wants, and the R&D site was established in Fukuoka. At least Izayoi had been excited to see her son on a near-weekly basis all summer.

"Enough. You are to return immediately," Sesshomaru commanded. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Why? I can't do 'immediately'. I have finals next week."

They were take-home finals, but Sesshomaru didn't need to know that.

"Fine. Return when your finals are done. Jaken will reach out to schedule your flight."

"Whatever you need me there for better be fucking important. I'm not flying ten hours one way for a two-week 'urgent' visit only to find out it's someone's retirement party again." Inuyasha shuddered at the memory of last spring break.

Sure, it had been Totosai's retirement, and he had been a highly-valued member of the executive team for decades, but he had the right to decide what was and wasn't urgent enough to mandate dropping plans to fly back on minimal notice, didn't he?

"There is a threat," Sesshomaru replied brusquely.

"A supply chain threat?"

"A threat."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes again and pushed the question once more.

"How bad is this'threat'?"

Silence.

"You have to give me something. I'm not going into… whatever this is… unprepared," he tried again.

"I will see you in the office on the sixteenth. Jaken will reach out to you to arrange flights before nine PM your time tonight."

"You're an asshole, you know that?"

"I've already told your mother you're coming. I imagine she'll be at the Tokyo apartment for the duration of your trip."

The call ended. Inuyasha tossed the phone to the other end of the sofa.

* * *

"YOU'RE DONE!"

Kagome winced as Miroku toasted her drunkenly, clinking his glass so hard against her own that beer spilled onto her hand.

"I'm done!" She cheered before pausing to correct herself as she wiped her hand with a napkin. "I'm done until next month!"

She hadn't planned to go out. Really.

The plan was to head back to the apartment after recording the final results of the trial. Kagome had a night of packing and cheesy television ahead of her, and she couldn't wait. She'd barely set her backpack down in the hallway, though, before she was ambushed by Sango, who'd forced her to change from her lab clothes into an outfit she'd already laid out on Kagome's bed. Sango had even stood over her shoulder as Kagome applied makeup, quick to give recommendations, and even helped do her hair ("We're celebrating you," Sango had responded simply when Kagome questioned her motives).

Kagome didn't need to question Sango's motivation. She knew. She could keep pretending for now, she supposed.

_At least until June._

So here she was, at the only nice bar in the neighborhood - the one on the roof of the old art deco hotel featuring views of the ocean and downtown - dressed in a silk blouse that her mom had sent her one year ("in case you need it for parties," she had said; Kagome didn't have the heart to tell her that she didn't go to parties) and the same miniskirt and boots she'd worn to the party back in September.

Had it really only been three months? Kagome could have sworn a year had passed.

"What happens next?" Miroku slurred. "You start writing?"

"Well, no," Kagome took another sip of her drink. She wasn't sure what it was, other than it had seltzer and some kind of fruit (apricot?) syrup in it. "I've been writing; I never stopped. But I start the last replication trial after I come home in a few weeks."

"And how long does that last?" Sango cut in, "When do we get to take you out to the fanciest bar in the city to celebrate?"

"Well," Kagome couldn't keep a small smile from forming at the suggestion, "the trial wraps in… oh, probably late March or early April. Then I need to write like my life depends on it until mid-May."

"So… April then?" Sango winked.

"Hmmm… better make it June if we're going to go all out. Then we can celebrate you guys – you're graduating too!" She smiled brightly, attempting to hide her discomfort at the idea of being the only one celebrated in such a formal way.

"They'll have done plenty of celebrating, trust me," Inuyasha interrupted, returning from the bar with his own apricot seltzer whatever, "It's not like your department is going to do anything special, anyway."

Kagome's smile faded.

_He's right, but he doesn't have to rub it in._

"It's a big fucking deal. It deserves a celebration," he finished, glancing away as Kagome beamed at him, ignoring the way her heart soared at his praise.

_Are your expectations _that _low? He acknowledges your capabilities and you're ready to jump back into bed with him?_

"Well, it's settled then! A $500 bar tab when Kagome defends! And Inuyasha will foot the bill!" Miroku shouted, delighted.

"Successfully," Kagome corrected him. "I need to defend _successfully_."

"I am _not _agreeing to a $500 fucking bar tab," Inuyasha grumbled.

"We can't hear you!" Sango cackled as Miroku dragged her off to order snacks. Kagome shook her head, offering Inuyasha an apologetic smile as she watched her friends fade into the crowd at the bar.

"It really doesn't have to be $500. That's insane," she reassured him. "Miroku gets carried away…"

"Don't worry about it. Really. I highly doubt this group will ring up a tab even close to that."

"Well, all right then," Kagome shrugged. She settled into the quiet that descended over the table, taking another sip of her drink.

"That jackass hasn't bothered you more, has he?"

Kagome almost dropped her drink.

"No – thank goodness," she started, refusing to look him in the eye. "Not since I changed my number."

"It's still bothering you though."

"I'll get over it," she smiled, meeting his gaze this time. "Really."

He nodded, obviously not satisfied with her answer but letting the subject rest regardless.

"Why aren't you drinking tonight? I thought this was an 'almost there' celebration or whatever." He scratched his neck, grimacing as he tugged on the collar of his dress shirt. Kagome wondered if Miroku had ambushed him tonight like Sango had done to her.

_He cleans up nicely_, she noted, even though he was still wearing jeans. It was an improvement over the ratty red sweatshirt he was wearing all the time, at least.

"I'm pretty sure Miroku would use laundry day as an excuse to celebrate," Kagome laughed, "but I'm flying home tomorrow and I don't like to drink before long flights. I feel like it makes the jet lag worse."

"Heh, that's accurate. And good to know – any other tips for when I fly out next week?"

"You're going back home? I thought you had plans," Kagome responded, unable to keep the surprise from her tone.

"Plans changed," Inuyasha shrugged. "I got called back yesterday. Some kind of situation."

Kagome frowned.

"Well, I hope it gets resolved smoothly, whatever it is."

"It'll probably be something stupid, like 'the landscaping at the R&D campus is unacceptable'," he scoffed, unable to resist a dig at his brother. "Anyway, it's fine. I'll be hanging around the office when you come in for your interview, though, so that'll be fun," he waggled his eyebrows uncharacteristically. If Kagome didn't know better, she'd think he was flirting.

_Is he teasing you, or…?_

"Oh god, you're not going to be on my panel, are you?" Kagome paled.

"Fuck no," Inuyasha laughed, and Kagome decided he needed to do that more often. "I won't tank your chances like that. If I said anything even close to nice about you, Sesshomaru would reject your candidacy immediately."

She breathed a sigh of relief. She didn't really believe he'd accept if offered the opportunity to interview her, but she had to admit that the job search was getting to her. It was hard not to take all the ignored applications or fast rejections personally, even though it probably had more to do with visa logistics than it did with her professional qualifications.

Still… she'd swallowed her pride yesterday and sent out the one application she'd sworn to herself that she never would, no matter how desperate she felt. Kagome wished she was drinking tonight – maybe she'd feel a little better about her choices.

"Well, I appreciate that. Hopefully your brother isn't as awful as you make him sound…"

"Hey."

Kagome looked up, meeting Inuyasha's suddenly intense gaze.

"You'll be fine. Seriously. You're the smartest person I've ever met. We'll go get coffee after you're done and you can tell me all about it."

She smiled, though she was pretty sure he was lying to make her feel better. The older Taisho had a reputation and had made his views on humans quite clear. She would have to be performing beyond her A-game in order to impress enough to land the job, and that was assuming she hadn't already tanked her chances given…

"I think I'd like that very much," she replied, putting a quick end to _that_ line of thought.

"I mean it, though. If he's not impressed by you, I'll knock it into his thick skull myself."

Kagome's attention was diverted as her phone buzzed with an email notification and her heart sank as she recognized the sender's address. They weren't supposed to respond this soon; she needed time to come to terms with how low she'd stooped before she could process this. She skimmed the email, ignoring her racing heart as she did her best to keep a neutral expression.

"What's wrong? Someone bothering you again?" Inuyasha moved behind her, trying to read over her shoulder.

Obviously she'd failed at not telegraphing her… distress? Dread? Utter disappointment in herself? She wasn't sure what she was feeling, much less how she was presenting herself right now.

"No… I've been invited to interview." She darted under the arm he'd extended over her shoulders in order to try to grab her phone.

"That's good news, then; stop frowning." He set an arm over her shoulders, raising his glass to toast her again.

"It's at Kumonosu."

Kagome didn't bother looking up to gauge his reaction.

* * *

"Well, I'm here. What do you want?"

The pounding headache that had been plaguing Sesshomaru for the last two weeks returned with a vengeance.

"Close the door," he commanded. He had no time for childish bickering today and would not be entertaining his brother's attempts to push back. "This is of the highest order of confidentiality."

Inuyasha opened his mouth to retort. Sesshomaru shot him the coldest glare he could muster. Inuyasha closed his mouth.

_Thank god._

"Hakurei Capital Partners has been purchased."

A blank look was all he received in return. Did he have to do everything himself? He was certain the entire reason he was bankrolling the runt's graduate degree was that he'd have some halfway-competent help around here for once.

"Hakurei Partners? Doesn't ring a bell."

"It would serve you well to understand who our biggest shareholders are. You should have figured that out by the end of your first semester," he responded cooly.

Sesshomaru waited.

"Oh… fuck, they're the one we sold to so we could finance the R&D campus on short notice."

_Finally. You're smarter than this._

"They possess a thirty-seven percent stake in our operations."

He could see the gears turning. About damn time. He'd been patient with his brother; he really had. He'd tried to be understanding initially, first with the endless moping that came out of the summer after Inuyasha's university graduation, then with the depression that sank in after the… unfortunate incident. He'd tossed Inuyasha the easy assignments, figuring that a junior supply chain role would provide the growth opportunities he desperately needed in order to eventually act as second-in-command while providing the added benefit of keeping him out of Sesshomaru's hair.

It had backfired horribly.

Sesshomaru expected Inuyasha to stay with supply chain for a couple of years at most before asking for assignment to more challenging posts. Instead, he'd been content to stagnate for nearly eight years until Sesshomaru had all but forced him off to graduate school.

"So… it's a complication. A minor one. It's not like it's a controlling stake."

The schooling was helping, Sesshomaru could tell, but not quickly enough. He was going to have to push Inuyasha much more aggressively if they wanted any hope of weathering this storm.

"The purchaser is a firm trying to establish itself as our competitor," he responded, hoping to jumpstart the conversation.

"Oh… fuck, that can't be right. Are they trying a hostile takeover? We don't _do_ that here. That's an American thing."

_There you go._

"What they are attempting is not illegal, though it is highly unusual. The chances, however, are high that we will not be able to achieve a trust-based relationship in any negotiations."

His brother was gritting his teeth, scowling ferociously.

_Good. About time you took something seriously._

"We can fight these assholes. It's not like we're a public corporation – we can deny the share transfer," he growled.

"In theory. In practice, however..."

Sesshomaru let the uncomfortable silence settle over his office. Inuyasha shifted restlessly in his chair, eager to act immediately. This would be a long game, though; there would be no room for mistakes. Haste would be their funeral.

He regarded his brother one last time before continuing.

"We will be meeting with representatives from Kumonosu Industries early next week to attempt to establish a partnership. Needless to say, we will need to develop contingency plans for multiple scenarios. I expect your full attention on this, even after your return to school."

* * *

**A bit shorter this time, but I decided to split chapter 6 into two parts in order to not overwhelm you with information. With luck, that means I'll be able to get chapter 7 up in shorter order, but I have a hell of a courseload this term (not to mention all of the life upheavals with the current pandemic situation) so that remains TBD. Feel free to pop on over to my Tumblr (same username) for frequent progress reports or even just to say hi! I love to interact with readers.**

**And the biggest thank you from the bottom of my heart for the nomination for "Best Dark" and "Best Antagonist Portrayal (The Entrepreneur)" for the Feudal Connection Q2 2020 cycle. I truly appreciate it!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Stop pacing."

_Fuck off_.

Inuyasha hadn't slept through the night in a week. Not since what had to have been the worst Monday morning meeting in the history of Monday morning meetings. The days blurred together in a miserable routine of wake up, eat, go to the office, work on contingency plans until 10 pm, go home, say a brief hello to his mother, fall into bed, and dream about losing everything their father, grandfather, and great-grandfather had worked for.

_Some sons we are._

And what would his father think of him now? Stagnating for eight years in the same junior position, attending a graduate program only because his brother all but forced him…

Applying himself for the first time in years, unsure that the family business was what he wanted to do long-term, yet too nervous to explore other avenues…

"Remember, you can do whatever you want to do," his mother had told him as she saw him off for his first year. "If you decide to go do consulting instead, I will still love you. After all, girls love consultants," she'd winked.

"Do they, though?" Most of the women Inuyasha knew weren't too keen on the idea of a boyfriend or husband who traveled for eighty percent of the work week.

"Well… probably not in the long-term. But if you decide you want to leave the company and just hold on to your shares, I will support you one-hundred percent."

He quirked a brow, not quite believing her.

"Your father would have too."

Did she know those words would haunt him the way they did? Inuyasha had no idea whether his father would have supported him leaving the company – he was seventeen when he died; they never talked about this part of his future. Most of their conversations surrounded college entrance exams. Touga had wanted desperately for him to attend Keio; Izayoi cared less as to where he attended as long as he felt comfortable and welcomed on campus.

And then Touga died and Inuyasha decided that his personal comfort was less important than making sure his father's wishes were honored. He was pretty sure he didn't regret it, though sometimes Inuyasha did wonder how his life would have turned out if he'd made a different choice.

"You have to be more disciplined."

The command cut through his thoughts; Inuyasha could practically hear his brother's sneer.

"This is hardly the time for daydreaming."

Inuyasha turned to respond, quickly deciding against it as the rest of the board filtered into the conference room. He shrugged, figuring he could at least pretend to present a united front as he wandered to his seat.

Never mind that the other board members were his mother, Myoga, and Totosai. He figured he should at least have some sense of professionalism given the circumstances, even if they were essentially an over-glorified family business. Plus, there was a gaggle of lawyers hanging around now; the least he could do was keep family drama from becoming watercooler gossip for Tokyo's top M&A teams.

"I appreciate your time today," Sesshomaru began as the board took their seats.

_Do you, though? It's eight AM on a Monday, you motherfucker._

"'You will find in front of you our finalized announcement that we are rejecting Kumonosu Industries' bid for majority stake. Please review it and confirm that you have no changes."

Inuyasha looked at the paper in front of him, unable to focus on the text. He didn't need to read it; he wasn't the one whose opinion Sesshomaru was seeking. He was by far the least-experienced person in the room, anyway. That much had been made abundantly clear.

He drummed his fingers on the table, unable to keep himself from moving. "All energy and nowhere to channel it," his mother had described him in childhood. Maybe that's why he got into so many dust-ups in that year he'd moved back to Saga.

He tried to settle into the uncomfortable, charged silence that had filled the boardroom, turning his attention to the wall behind Myoga's head. Had the room always looked like this, with its earth tones and light-colored wood accents?

Inuyasha had never been in the boardroom before Sesshomaru took over, before Touga's shares were split between the brothers and Izayoi in a solemn meeting not long after the funeral, so he had no way of truly knowing. Based on the way the décor in their father's former office had changed from somewhat dated, almost utilitarian furniture to sleek, boxy chairs and an impractically large, unnecessarily heavy desk, though, he wouldn't be surprised if Sesshomaru's first order of business was to redecorate here too.

Sesshomaru had even ripped out the carpet in their father's old office and replaced it with hardwood. Inuyasha had an inkling that it was an attempt to make the ceiling seem taller and leave visitors (potential enemies?) feeling smaller than actual size.

_Fucking coward._

Their father would never have stooped that low. If he wanted to make someone feel intimidated, he could have done it just fine with his body language and voice alone. He wouldn't have needed to rely on stupid tricks and optical illusions.

"I have no objections," Izayoi's voice cut in.

"Nor I," responded Myoga.

"Looks good to me," Totosai concurred.

"Yeah, whatever," Inuyasha sighed tiredly. "Let's just get this day over with so I can go sleep." He ignored the sideward glance his mother shot him.

"Thank you all for your time," Sesshomaru rose from his chair at the head of the long table, taking a step toward the credenza lining the wall behind him.

"That will be all for today," he continued, turning back to the table and pulling the official copies of the final document from the folder in front of him.

"We will be meeting this afternoon with representatives from Kumonosu. You are welcome to stay." Sesshomaru quickly and efficiently stamped each copy with the company's _jitsuin_ stamp and passed them down the table for each director to do likewise.

"Ah, well, you see… I have an urgent appointment," Myoga began, Totosai nodding furiously next to him as they quickly stamped each copy and passed them to Izayoi.

"I have a prior commitment but look forward to reading the notes," Izayoi responded plainly as she stamped, Sesshomaru nodding in response.

Inuyasha silently stamped the copies and passed them back to Sesshomaru.

"Then we will report by this evening," Sesshomaru replied, returning the papers to the folder and rising to end the meeting.

The rest of the board did the same, giving each other a brief bow before filing silently out of the room.

* * *

"You're the candidate? I don't see what all the fuss is about. You should have at least _tried_ to dress a bit nicer for a meeting with such an," there was the briefest of pauses as the kappa behind the desk seemed to struggle with his phrasing, "…impressive CEO."

Kagome fought the urge to slump down in her seat, instead raising her gaze from her phone to fix him with a stare.

"I'm sorry to disappoint," she smiled, trying her best to hide how unnerved she was by the assistant's reverence for his boss.

The waiting area fell silent again as Kagome fidgeted with the sleeve of her suit jacket and the hem of her skirt – she'd bought it hastily the day after arriving back, barely having enough time for alterations. It wasn't the best fit, she knew, but her mother had a point: she'd never land a job here if she didn't have a suit on hand; firms in Tokyo weren't nearly as casual as the ones near her university.

"Ignore him," a familiar voice called out, drawing Kagome's attention toward the conference room door to her immediate left. "Jaken wouldn't know impressive if it punched him in the face."

Kagome did her best to ignore the starry-eyed look that crossed Jaken's face - was he imagining being decked by the elder Taisho brother? She shuddered slightly at the thought but couldn't keep herself from smiling as Inuyasha strode into the waiting area.

"Look at you! You're in a suit!" She couldn't help but call it out; it was so different than usual. "You look nice!"

She internally cringed – she didn't mean to imply that he _didn't_ look nice usually; had he picked up on it? She glanced up at him, noting no expression indicating anger or annoyance… only the slightest hint of a blush as Inuyasha sheepishly scratched his neck.

"Yeah, well, don't get used to it. Today's a bit of a… special occasion," he muttered darkly.

Kagome nodded, getting the feeling it was best not to pry.

"I take it you're his nine o'clock," he gestured casually to the door just behind Jaken's desk.

"Yep! I'm terribly nervous," she admitted, somewhat embarrassed. She didn't tell him that she hadn't eaten yet, too afraid she would be sick from anxiety – she could only pray that her stomach wouldn't growl mid-interview.

"You'll do great. I know you will." A soft smile appeared on his face, one Kagome had only seen a few times: never in public; primarily in their coffee meetings and that night last month after the "Hojo Incident," as she and Sango had taken to calling it.

_It's such a nice smile._

Her stomach lurched a bit – though she couldn't tell if it was due to nerves or something else.

"Just don't puke in his office and I'm sure you'll be fine." Inuyasha rested a hand on her shoulder for the briefest of moments, withdrawing it suddenly as the figure of his brother appeared in his office doorway.

Kagome inhaled sharply, trying to will her hands to stop shaking.

"That's my cue. I'll meet you after, right?" She rose from her chair, nudging Inuyasha to give her the space she needed to gather her bag and water bottle.

"Yeah. And you'll be fine," he whispered in her ear as he stepped aside, giving her a slight nod.

A chill went down her spine and Kagome began walking robotically toward the office door, certain that her brain had stopped working.

* * *

_This is certainly an interesting development_, Sesshomaru thought as he took in the scene in front of him with great interest.

He knew the candidate was from the same university as Inuyasha, but he hadn't expected them to actually know each other. It was a university of 40,000 students; what were the odds?

_Much less the odds of… whatever this is_, he thought as his brother quickly removed the hand he'd placed on her shoulder.

He suppressed a smirk as she shooed Inuyasha away from her and moved to walk to the office, pausing momentarily as he bent to whisper something in her ear.

_That is _hardly_ workplace-appropriate, brother_.

Any other day and Sesshomaru would be near-gleeful. It wasn't every day one had such… useful information handed to them. And practically gift-wrapped, at that.

"This way."

The thought crossed his mind that this would likely be the most interesting candidate interview he'd conducted in quite a while, but it didn't linger long. His attention was pulled away by the email that flashed across his phone screen – he should ignore it, he thought, noting the anonymous email address, but he couldn't suppress the interest that was piqued by the subject line.

**[URGENT] Kumonosu Information **

Rude as it was, he decided to read the email as he led the candidate into his office. Sesshomaru was not one to pass up free information on his competitor if it was being offered.

**Meet me tomorrow at level B2 of the Kyobashi Edogrand parking garage at 22:00. Come alone. **

_If things weren't interesting before, they certainly are now_, Sesshomaru decided as he pocketed his phone.

* * *

Kagome followed the Taisho CEO silently into the cavernous office, particularly focused on keeping measured, steady breaths even though she was certain that he could tell she was stress sweating.

Had he seen all of… whatever it was that had just happened in the waiting lobby? She prayed not; she was supposed to be pretending whatever was going on between her and Inuyasha wasn't what she was beginning to think it might be.

_A slow-motion train wreck? A disaster waiting to happen? _

Her stomach lurched again and she stamped down the thoughts, desperate to refocus on the interview.

What should she even call Sesshomaru, anyway? He hadn't formally introduced himself, which threw her for a loop; she knew enough from Inuyasha to know that the elder Taisho brother had a flair for formality, but she was unsure as to how formal that was.

She settled for just not calling him anything.

It happened less and less frequently as the years passed, but today was one of those days where Kagome wished she could have fired off a quick text to Kikyo for some encouragement. Knowing that wasn't possible (and, of course, hadn't been for years), she did the next best thing and tried to imagine what Kikyo would say.

_Lean into the awkwardness – this is on him for setting such an unwelcoming atmosphere. He invited you here, so he can sit and stew in it._

"Sit."

Kagome looked at the chair offered to her. How was she supposed to sit in this? It had to be no taller than a foot off the ground and so deep that there was no way her feet would touch the floor if she sat all the way back. And she was in a skirt, for that matter.

She evaluated her options, settling for lowering herself awkwardly and sitting as close to the front of the seat as she could.

_It's probably some dumb power move thing_, she realized with distaste.

"Thank you." She wouldn't be playing this game. She would answer the questions asked and not play into ego-driven tricks. Just like Kikyo would.

Kagome opened up her bag, passing a comb-bound report – a redacted overview of her research that she'd been asked to prepare - to Sesshomaru with a smile.

_Well, Kikyo probably would have been a little bit more intimidating. _

The thought still counted, right?

* * *

"It appears you've made acquaintance with my brother," Sesshomaru remarked disinterestedly as he began flipping through the report.

Kagome choked on her water, triggering a coughing fit that she swore lasted a full minute.

"Uh… yes, we're… acquainted," she began weakly, hoping the flush she was feeling wasn't visible.

"May I ask how?" he closed the report, saving his place with a finger.

Kagome swore the office's temperature dropped ten degrees.

"We're partners in the Bioengineering Applications program – we mentor a team of undergraduate students together," she replied, praying the shaking she felt in her voice wasn't audible.

_Who are you kidding? He can totally pick up on it._

"I am pleased to hear that Inuyasha has been getting involved with mentorship programs," Sesshomaru responded plainly before returning to his place in the report.

_What kind of game is this guy playing? _Kagome thought miserably as she took stock of all of the ways things had gone wrong so far this morning.

_Kikyo would have eaten him for breakfast. Too bad I'm not Kikyo._

"Tell me more about plans for human and youkai clinical trials for the _Shikon no Tama_ project."

"Of course," Kagome smiled again, though she was feeling less and less certain that Sesshomaru was deserving of her politeness.

* * *

"Are you interviewing elsewhere?"

"Excuse me?" Kagome stammered, surprised by the interruption no more than twenty minutes into her in-depth explanation of whether human and youkai clinical trials could be conducted concurrently.

"Are you interviewing elsewhere?" Sesshomaru closed his copy of the report.

Kagome tried not to deflate.

_Keep up the game face; maybe you still have a shot._

"I'm interviewing with Kumonosu Industries tomorrow morning." There was no hint of a waver in her voice this time. Kagome smiled politely, daring to make direct eye contact with Sesshomaru.

_Position it like a challenge. Throw his stupid game back at his face. You have nothing left to lose._

"Good to know. That will be all. Thank you for your time this morning."

_That's it? All this preparation and that's it?_ _Twenty minutes, barely halfway through the report and you're just… you're just done?_

Kagome returned the gratitude (though she had since decided he certainly was not deserving of it) and gave a polite bow before gathering her things and exiting the office.

* * *

Kagome allowed Jaken to lead her back to the lobby, ignoring the continued rude comments he chose to throw at her. Her head hurt and she was in desperate need of a nap. She had spent all of her energy on the interview, and even though she wasn't convinced she'd bombed it per se, she wasn't confident about getting a call back.

She really just wanted to go home and skip coffee. She needed to decompress, to process whatever the last thirty minutes of her life had been.

She said a brief thanks to Jaken as he dumped her unceremoniously at reception, only to be met with further grumbling about her inadequacies. She watched him turn and walk back through the security gate before wandering to the closest chair and collapsing into it as professionally as she could.

"I just need a moment to collect myself, I promise," she replied to the receptionists' questioning glances. "I'm waiting for a friend to finish with a meeting."

She didn't have to wait for long. Maybe five minutes of mindless scrolling on her phone in the light-filled lobby had passed before Inuyasha came charging through the turnstyle.

"That bad, huh?" He came to a stop in front of her chair, raising an eyebrow at her current state.

"I… I don't know?" Kagome offered weakly. "He was very hard to read. It was very quick, all things considered. I'm exhausted…"

"Believe me, you would know if it had gone badly."

Kagome offered a weak smile in return before frowning slightly.

"I'm not sure I can hang out today – I'm completely wiped. I'm so sorry."

Kagome did feel bad – she had been looking forward to their planned coffee meeting all week. It felt like a light at the end of the tunnel; a little bit of fun to break up the stress of preparing for interviews and _so much family time_. Kagome was thrilled to be spending time with her family after so many months away, but she could only handle so many questions about whether there were "any special men for us to meet at graduation" before it got old.

Her grandfather meant well, she knew, but she still didn't appreciate it.

"Don't worry about it," Inuyasha replied easily. "I don't have long today anyway. How about we go get you a coffee anyway, though? I don't want you falling asleep on the train and missing your stop," he smirked.

"I'll have you know that I am well-versed in the art of train naps," Kagome responded petulantly, unconsciously rubbing her temples.

"I can guarantee that you're way out of practice. And it'll help with that headache of yours - let's get you some coffee. And food – have you eaten yet today?"

Kagome found herself pulled from her chair and draped in her coat before she could even respond or worry as to how many people were watching such a… well, maybe not brazen, but definitely less than buttoned-up conduct right in the building's lobby.

She certainly didn't notice the delighted older woman standing just behind the security checkpoint.

* * *

"So… you wanna talk about it?"

Not that he'd been on the edge of his seat, impatiently waiting for Kagome's report as he watched her sip her coffee and pick at her croissant. And he certainly hadn't checked his phone every five minutes since he'd left Kagome at Sesshomaru's office, anxious for the text letting him know she was done and ready to debrief.

And it wasn't as if this coffee meeting was the only thing Inuyasha Taisho had been looking forward to all week. His mother certainly hadn't noticed the change in his demeanor and made a comment about it this morning, either.

"I just… what is there to talk about? It was supposed to go an hour and it lasted half that at best. I didn't even really get to explain my research or anything," Kagome grumbled into her coffee mug.

He'd steered her towards the bakery/coffee shop two blocks from the office in short order, determined to hear straight from her mouth how the interview had gone. He was certain it hadn't been as bad as she feared – Sesshomaru was a tough interviewer on good days, and it would have been _very_ clear if she had somehow managed to find herself on his brother's bad side.

How would she even get on Sesshomaru's bad side, anyway? Sure, Kagome was deeply protective of her research, but if anything, Inuyasha figured that reflected well on her as a candidate – she would certainly take the work seriously, for one thing. There would be zero concern regarding information security.

Plus, Sesshomaru was the ruthless type. It wouldn't be a shock if he made his decision the second Kagome told him she was scheduled to interview at Kumonosu, just to stick it to those assholes.

That is, if she mentioned the Kumonosu interview.

"Well, what's done is done I guess," Inuyasha shrugged.

His phone buzzed; he ignored it.

"You could be more comforting," Kagome pouted.

"Eh, you're an adult. You're going to have to start believing people when they tell you that you have something in the bag."

Kagome shot him an annoyed glance.

"Plus," he continued, "you have an opportunity with Kumonosu, don't you? When is that anyway?"

He hoped he sounded upbeat enough to hide that the last thing he really wanted to talk about was fucking Kumonosu Industries. All he'd talked about for well over a week now was Kumonosu Industries, but he figured he could show a little bit of grace – he wouldn't need to give Kumonosu nearly as much mental real estate as early as tomorrow, after all.

"Yeah," Kagome replied. "It's scheduled for tomorrow afternoon. Stupid of me to book back-to-back interview days, but at least it'll be done faster that way."

"True," he agreed, grimacing as he imagined how relaxing his winter break would have been if he could have gotten Kumonosu off his back in the span of two days.

"Enough about me, though," Kagome took a sip of her coffee, visibly more relaxed than when he'd found her in the Taisho lobby thirty minutes prior. "You seem so tired. Have they been running you into the ground this last week? Should I have given your brother a talking-to about overworking you?"

Inuyasha responded with a laugh, which was quickly cut short as his phone buzzed again.

"One second, sorry," he muttered as he pulled the iPhone from his pocket, "need to make sure it's not work. Shit's still going down."

Inuyasha felt a sinking feeling in his stomach as he read the messages, wishing desperately that the texts were from work after all.

**From: Mom**

**Who's your friend? She seems nice.**

He groaned. Audibly.

_Anything but this; anytime but now._

He was not ready to have this conversation with his mother.

_What do you mean 'conversation'? There's no conversation to be had. There never _will _be a 'conversation' – you settled that matter months ago._

**I'm so excited you're dating again. When do I get to meet her? What's her name? **

"What's wrong? Is everything okay?"

Inuyasha sighed as he put the phone back down on the table and leaned back as much as he could in the uncomfortable wooden chair – these places were certainly not designed for people to stay and chat.

"No, I don't have to leave yet. Everything's fine – at least for now." He wasn't looking forward to the afternoon, and he was planning to spend as much time as possible away from the office.

"Well that's good," Kagome replied cheerily, finishing her coffee with a smile. "Want to walk me to the station, then? I have big plans for a nap this afternoon and I can't be late."

He ignored the way his heart beat a little faster as she tilted her head and winked, moving his attention back to his phone as it buzzed yet again.

**Kagome Higurashi! I got your brother to tell me. She sounds incredible. I can't wait to hear all about her when you get home tonight.**

_Great. Just great._

He pushed the thought from his mind and rose from his chair.

"Don't want to keep you from your big plans, then," he offered a hand to Kagome as she began to stand.

"I don't need help getting out of my chair," she chided.

He couldn't help but notice that she grabbed it regardless.

The walk to the station was brief; the two spent the bulk of it gossiping about the latest in the Shippo-Ben-Nazuna saga and arrived at the station before they knew it.

"Thank you for the coffee," Kagome began, digging in her bag to find her IC card. "I'll pick up the bill next time."

"Stop that. Seriously. It was an 800 yen bill."

Kagome smiled.

"Well, okay then, but be warned: I will get used to it. And you won't be able to do anything about it because you already told me to stop worrying about it. So remember: this is your fault," she pointed a finger at him, poking his chest lightly.

"Anyway," Kagome continued, withdrawing her hand as she realized what she was doing, "I should get going. My train leaves in five minutes. Will I see you tomorrow?"

"Uhhh, what's happening tomorrow?" Inuyasha was thrown by the question. "I've kind of been taking each day hour-by-hour," he replied sheepishly.

"Check your email. Miroku and Sango want to go see the lights at Tokyo Midtown tomorrow. It would be much more fun if you were there – there's no joy in third-wheeling."

"I'll try to make it." He'd probably do more than try to make it, even if he couldn't promise anything. He was more than ready for a break.

"Great," Kagome beamed. "It'll be fun, I promise. Okay – I have to go. See you tomorrow!"

Kagome moved to give a quick wave right as Inuyasha impulsively moved in for a hug. Her hand smacked him hard in the nose, and Kagome's eyes widened in surprise and embarrassment.

_The fuck were you thinking, you idiot?_

"I'm so sorry," Kagome exclaimed, trying to hold back laughter.

"No, I'm sorry. It's… it's been a really weird week," he mumbled.

"It's okay, really!" She patted him on the arm. "Get some rest tonight – I'll see you tomorrow!"

And with that, she was gone, hurrying down the stairs to the subway.

Inuyasha's phone buzzed yet again. He sighed, ready for yet another question from his mother, only to be met by what he could only describe as his worst nightmare.

**From: Sesshomaru**

**Your similarities to Father are truly astounding.**

_Just fucking kill me already_, he thought as he turned to head back to the office.

* * *

"We thank you for your interest, but we formally decline your bid for majority stake in Taisho Biomedical." Sesshomaru slid the folder across the table to the stylishly dressed man sitting across the table.

The silence was suffocating. Inuyasha had never been so uncomfortable in his life, and it wasn't because of the suit he'd been forced to wear all day.

He quietly observed the woman across from him, desperate to focus on anything but the staring match Sesshomaru and the Kumonosu CEO were now engaged in. She wasn't tall, though her attitude was that of someone much more physically imposing. She was dressed unremarkably, in a black skirt suit with her hair pulled neatly back into a short ponytail – like any manager-type one might find on an early morning train into the city. Her expression, neutral from the moment she walked into the room behind her boss, began to grow tighter and tighter as Sesshomaru continued speaking. Inuyasha's initial impression had been that Hasegawa Kagura was unshakeable.

Apparently, he was wrong.

"Really, now?" Naraku questioned airily. "Isn't that just a _shame_, Kagura?" He tucked a long strand of hair behind his ear as he gazed intently at his subordinate. Inuyasha wondered how much money Naraku spent in order to present an image of wealth, noting the permed hair and the suit that had to cost well over most people's monthly salary.

_Is that an Hermés pocket square? For fuck's sake._

Something about Naraku unsettled him deeply, though, affinity for high maintenance hairstyles and clothing aside, but he couldn't quite pinpoint what it was exactly. Inuyasha was off his game; it was impossible to separate the two's scents, likely due to the cumulative stress and exhaustion the last week had brought. He was counting down the minutes until he could leave.

Kagura's face fell into a pained smile.

"Indeed, quite the shame," she replied, expression returning to neutrality as Naraku shot her a look that could kill. The hair on the back of Inuyasha's neck began to rise.

"I suppose we'll just have to buy out the remaining thirteen percent independently, won't we Kagura?" Naraku asked his subordinate as he began to rise from the table. Inuyasha got the feeling that he wasn't really asking.

"I suppose we will," she replied, a smirk suddenly belying any sense of discomfort she may have been feeling as she followed Naraku's lead and stood from her seat to exit the boardroom.

"Yeah, well. Good luck with that one, pal," Inuyasha couldn't help himself from interjecting as Naraku and Sesshomaru gave each other the briefest of bows - a hollow gesture of professionalism if there ever was one. "You're never going to be able to convince shareholding firms to sell – they're loyal to us."

The room fell silent once more. Inuyasha could feel the rage radiating from where Sesshomaru stood. He didn't give a fuck.

"You would be surprised," Naraku began, his tone amused yet possessing an undertone of something infinitely more sinister, "at what one can accomplish with a man… or seven… on the inside."

* * *

**A/N: This chapter went quite a bit longer than expected, but I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you again for your support, whether that's via hits, comments/reviews, kudos, asks on Tumblr, honestly anything! I'm blown away by the response to "Adverse Effects".**

**A little plug for the Feudal Connection IY Fandom Awards on Tumblr – voting is still open and is set to close on May 12. I'm truly honored to be nominated alongside some incredible people, but the real prize for me has been the community I've been able to join through the Awards. I highly recommend checking out the fics/art that have been nominated; there's some truly incredible stuff there!**

**One last note – I'm going to be taking a few weeks off from writing. My personal life has gotten a little too busy to support school and fic at the same time (which is why it took nearly a month to crank this chapter out), so I'm going to let two of my classes finish out before I start chapter 8. **

**As always, thank you for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**No warnings; notes at end per usual.**

* * *

Kagome didn't understand how things had gone downhill so quickly. Not that things had very far downhill to go after that disaster of a job interview, but she felt like she'd aged ten years in the last three hours.

At least her morning had ended on a somewhat lighthearted note, even if she was nearly certain that an offer from Taisho was completely off the table. She'd napped on the train, waking up just in time for her stop, and even managed to drop by the traditional sweets shop to pick up Jii-chan's favorite _ohagi_ on her walk home from the station. She was feeling much better about the morning's events as she opened the side door to the kitchen, careful to keep the treats from shifting and losing their _kinako _and black sesame toppings.

Looking back, Kagome should have realized that everything was about to go to hell.

The house was dark, for one thing. Odd, given that it was just past eleven in the morning. Jii-chan should have been up and about hours ago. Mama was doing her weekly shift at the food bank's registration desk and wouldn't be home until dinner. Souta was _supposed_ to be home, but Kagome didn't see him anywhere as she moved into the hallway.

She called Souta's name a few times just in case he was still asleep – no doubt taking advantage of the fact that team practices wouldn't start up again for several weeks.

Her calls were met with silence. He was probably out, Kagome figured, basking in the minor celebrity status that he'd attained since signing his pro soccer contract the previous year. She couldn't blame him; she'd probably do the same if she was a 25-year-old with no romantic attachments.

_So you have a romantic attachment, then?_

Kagome did her best to ignore the voice in her head. She felt drawn to the dining and living rooms, and, upon finding them empty, she tried to stamp down the unease that was rapidly making itself at home in the pit of her stomach.

Regardless, the urge persisted, daring her to move toward the staircase at the end of the hall.

She tried to ignore it, to brush it aside. An anxiety-fueled compulsion; that's all it was. And yet Kagome found herself moving from the living room down the hall toward the staircase anyway. She called out Souta's name one more time, just in case, only to be met with near-silence.

She'd almost missed it, initially brushing off the groan as Buyo grumbling in his sleep. Except Buyo wasn't here; Buyo had never been in this house. Buyo was being cared for by Jinenji, thousands of miles away.

Kagome dashed up the stairs in record time, dropping her bag and the _ohagi_ halfway up and not caring one bit as they tumbled down to the main floor.

She careened around the corner, sliding on the hardwood in her stocking feet toward the bathroom door. She had no idea as to why she seemed to just know that the bathroom was where she was needed, but Kagome didn't really care.

There wasn't really much time to process, anyway, as she arrived in the doorway and took in the scene before her. Jii-chan was sprawled on the floor, the small rug that usually lay in front of the sink wadded up and out of place underneath his socked feet.

The rest was a blur. She remembered confirming that he was conscious before calling for an ambulance. She recalled running out of the house, down the steep stone stairs to meet the paramedics. She didn't even care that she hadn't bothered to put on shoes until one of the young women gently pointed out that emergency room intake could take quite a while, and it was very likely her grandfather would be admitted, so wouldn't Kagome be much more comfortable in more casual dress?

Kagome remembered the relief that filled her at the reassurance that it would be okay to go take care of herself for a moment. She remembered clumsily washing up at the kitchen sink, working her feet through the holes that had developed in the bottoms of her stockings as the two young women rushed up the stairs.

"You look very… casual today."

Her mother's words cut through her thoughts and Kagome felt a mug of tea pressed gently into her hands.

She must have made it back upstairs to change at some point before following the stretcher into the ambulance, she realized, taking stock of the ripped jeans and large university sweatshirt she was wearing.

_At least you're wearing shoes this time._

"You don't even know the half of it – I think I forgot to put on a shirt," Kagome groaned embarrassedly, shifting in the uncomfortable waiting chair that had been shoved into the corner of the sterile exam room.

"I think it's understandable, given the circumstances." Her mother cracked a wry smile as she patted Kagome's leg, taking the seat next to her. "I won't tell anyone if you don't."

"My lips are sealed, then. Any news?"

Mama shook her head. "Not yet. I believe he's still in the MRI. He may spend a few days here at least, but he should be okay."

"I'm sorry, Mama. I shouldn't have stayed out after the interview. It was just a silly coffee with a friend. It wasn't important," Kagome began.

"Stop that," Mama chided. "It's not your fault that Souta wasn't home – we needed him to unload pallets at the last minute this morning. Besides, your grandfather probably would have tripped on the rug even if you were home. You know how stubborn he is." She leaned back in her chair, letting out a deep sigh as she raised her own mug to take a sip of her tea.

"It's time we moved him downstairs. Past time, really. Atsushi's been telling me for months, but you know your grandfather – so stubborn."

"Atsushi-ojisan?" Her father's best friend since high school, Atsushi Imada may as well have been an uncle to Kagome, but she still found herself surprised by the familiarity with which Mama mentioned their longtime friend.

"He's been coming around a bit to help around the house. It's… a nice friendship. He's been lonely since Miki passed."

Kagome pretended not to notice her mother's blush. Mama deserved happiness after so long. All she did was give to other people: Kagome and Souta, Jii-chan, the customers at the food bank; if it was up to Kagome, Mama deserved everything that life had to offer.

"Mama," Kagome began, mildly shocked by her own gumption. She committed, though, figuring she might as well see it through since she'd already started talking. "How… how did you know it was okay? Like you weren't betraying Dad?" She turned, too nervous to look her mother in the eye, instead choosing to gaze out the window of the exam room.

"Well," Mama began, finally ending the long pause that had settled over the room, "I don't think I ever thought of it that way. I think," she paused, trying to organize her thoughts, "I think, if anything, your father brought us together."

Kagome hummed lightly in agreement, turning back to meet her mother's gaze with a soft smile. "I think I like that, Mama. I bet he knew you and Atsushi-ojisan would watch out for each other."

She tried hard, but she couldn't hide the shaking in her voice. Her throat was tight, making it hard to talk, and the last thing she wanted to do was bother Mama with _this,_ of all things on _this_, of all days. Kagome scrunched up her face, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Kagome, what's wrong?"

The dam burst. Tears streamed down Kagome's face, her body wracked with sobs as she struggled to control her breathing, barely noticing as Mama put down her tea and rose from her seat.

"Can you tell me?" Mama wrapped her arms around Kagome's shoulders, resting her cheek on the top of her daughter's head. "Is everything okay at school? Do you need to take a leave of absence? You can come stay here if you need some time…"

"Everything's okay at school, Mama," Kagome replied, pulling herself together. "It's not school. It's nothing important."

"I don't know about that. It sounds like it's very important if it's upsetting you like that."

Was it very important? Kagome didn't know for sure. She knew that she was exhausted, which wasn't helping her control her emotions, and she knew that she was confused and had been for months.

But, was whatever was going on between Kagome and Inuyasha "very important"? Sure, her heart skipped a beat every time she received so much as a text message from him, but…

"I don't know, Mama," Kagome began. "It's kind of a long story. I don't know if it's important, either. But there's this guy…"

And so Kagome told Mama everything. How they'd been set up by Sango and Miroku, and how he'd walked her home that first night. The near-kiss.

The party the next week. How they spent the evening watching movies (but not how they ended the night). How he'd been so sweet, holding her hand on the way to the diner that next morning before everything went off the rails.

She told Mama about the mentorship program, and how they were meeting every week and developed such a great rapport, and how Sango and Miroku really seemed so keen to keep setting them up despite…

Despite the Kikyo connection.

Kagome told Mama about how she'd tried to date, and how, despite her best efforts, she couldn't stop comparing other men to Inuyasha. And how he'd come to get her from the worst date in the world (though she left out the part about the phone calls – Mama didn't need more unnecessary stress).

She told Mama about how she was pretty sure that things were moving in… some kind of direction. Maybe. She didn't know.

And Kagome told Mama about how she was pretty sure that Inuyasha didn't know about the circumstances of Kikyo's death, even though Kagome herself wasn't totally certain. She even told her how awful she felt every day, knowing her last conversation with Kikyo had been such a bitter argument, and how she knew she should have done everything differently.

Maybe if she had, Kikyo would still be alive.

And Kagome told Mama about how terrible she felt knowing that, despite continuing to play a seemingly-endless "will they, won't they" game with her best friend's former fiancé.

"You don't have to tell me. I know how disappointing I am." Kagome buried her face in her hands. "I'm the worst daughter. I run five thousand miles away from you, stay there for ten years, make someone else's work my solitary life focus out of… I don't know, guilt?"

She moved her hands from her face, turning back to the window.

"I'm not married; all of my friends are giving _their _mothers grandchildren, meanwhile the highlights of my life are the newest episode of whatever trash TV series is airing a given week and regular not-dates with a man I shouldn't be seeing."

Kagome laughed bitterly.

"You must be _so proud_, Mama."

Silence fell over the room. Kagome began to silently count the raindrops splattering against the windowpane. How much time had passed? A minute? She couldn't tell; it felt like time had stopped.

"You're right," Mama began to stroke Kagome's hair. "I'm very proud. My daughter chased her goals across an ocean. She talked her way into her dream lab. She's saving lives. And I really don't see how television viewing choices factor into this."

"I haven't saved any lives yet, Mama," Kagome corrected, unable to keep a small smile from her face regardless.

"Maybe not, but I have an important question for you, dear," Mama continued. "Do you think what you're doing is important?"

"I do," Kagome answered without hesitation. "Without a doubt. The work needed to be continued."

"Then I don't think you're doing this out of a sense of guilt. Any daughter of mine would give herself more credit than that." Mama tapped Kagome's head for emphasis.

"Next question," she continued, returning the smile that had blossomed on Kagome's face after their last exchange, "Don't you think Kikyo would be proud of you for continuing her work and defending it as passionately as you have?"

"Mama, that's a leading question."

"Do you?"

Kagome paused for a moment, thinking it over as neutrally as she could.

"Well… if I were in her shoes, I know I would be really grateful that my work was being continued. And maybe a little proud that my mentee didn't sell out."

"Good. Last question, then. I don't want you to tell me your answer. Do you think that Kikyo would want you to be happy?"

Kagome sat silently, turning back to staring at the droplets of rain trailing down the exam room window as she pondered her mother's question. Would Kikyo want her to be happy?

_Honestly? Probably._

It shouldn't have felt like such a revelation to Kagome, and yet here she was. She was struck dumb at the thought that, even though their last interaction had been such a bitter argument, Kikyo would probably not have wanted her to spend the last four years punishing herself.

That maybe…

Maybe she and Inuyasha kept finding themselves brought together for a reason.

But Kagome wasn't the most spiritual of people, despite growing up in a shrine. She was a woman of science; the idea of someone's spirit hanging around to set up their best friend with their former fiancé was implausible at best.

But damn if it wasn't a comforting thought.

"Thanks Mama," Kagome sighed as she began to rise from her chair. "I'm sorry I made today more stressful for you. I think I'm going to go for a walk… maybe get us some cake from the cafeteria if they have any."

Mama nodded serenely as Kagome left the exam room, feeling lighter than she had in months.

* * *

"I bought cake," Izayoi stated as she moved from the apartment's entryway to the kitchen, placing the Mitsukoshi bag on the counter. "Have you eaten?"

"As in lunch? Or today in general?" Inuyasha asked sullenly from his spot on the sofa. He'd come home immediately after the Kumonosu meeting, in no mood to continue working, and hadn't moved from this spot since he'd returned.

He checked the time on his phone. That had been two hours ago. He hadn't even bothered to change, much less turn on the TV, instead content to catastrophize in silence.

"I'm going to assume the answer is no, then," Izayoi replied as she walked into the living area. "Get up. Go change. And set the suit aside – it'll need dry cleaning, I'm sure," she gave Inuyasha a pointed look as she shooed her son into the main floor bedroom.

_You're a fucking mess_, Inuyasha realized as he assessed himself in the mirror that hung inside the closet door. Wrinkled suit, hair a mess, bags under his eyes…

He couldn't figure out why he was so shaken by that meeting. More likely than not, Naraku was bluffing. There was no way he could possibly have planted someone high up enough at each minority shareholding firm to convince them to…

What?

Sell to Kumonosu?

It was laughable that he was this worried, and it was likely driven by lack of sleep than anything else. Even if one company ended up being bought out - _if Kumonosu even had the capital,_ he couldn't help but note - acquisitions took a long time. Sesshomaru would buy back the remaining shares before Kumonosu could even touch the rest of the shareholding companies.

Feeling considerably more comfortable with the events of the day, he changed clothes, throwing the suit into a corner of the closet before padding back out to the main room.

"Are you 13 or 30? Sometimes I can't tell," Izayoi remarked dryly as Inuyasha returned, this time in an old pair of sweatpants and a ripped t-shirt.

"It's a comfortable shirt," he replied simply.

"There's a hole in the armpit. I could fit my fist through it if I wanted to." She reached for his arm to illustrate her point.

"It's comfortable," he stated again, dodging easily. "You said you brought cake?"

The words barely left his mouth before a plate was shoved into his hand, a generous slice of department store cake set on top.

"Mom, this is 6000 yen cake. Don't you think that's a little excessive, considering… everything?" Convenience store cake would've sufficed just fine. Sure, it wasn't as light and fluffy, but, in Inuyasha's opinion, feeling like garbage mandated eating like garbage too.

"I see no better reason to buy expensive cake than 'the company is at risk', to be perfectly honest," came Izayoi's retort as she took a bite of her own slice.

"The company's not at risk. The official line is that it's handled; didn't you read Sesshomaru's email?"

His mother raised her eyebrow, a skeptical look crossing her face.

"I read the email. Did _you_? You're naïve if you think this is the end of it. At best, they'll be a thorn in our sides for several more months. At worst? This isn't my first rodeo, son."

They ate silently, ignoring the elephant in the room for a few more minutes.

"You know," Izayoi began, grabbing his plate and rising from the sofa to return to the kitchen, "You don't have to carry the survival of the company on your shoulders."

Inuyasha stared at her incredulously.

"I'm serious. If this isn't what you want to do, you don't have to do it. Sesshomaru has an heir now; you can go off and do whatever you want. _If _you want," she added hurriedly.

"It's what I want to do. It's what Dad would want," he stated, refusing to meet her gaze, settling instead for staring at the wall.

"Is it? I wonder." Izayoi let the silence settle back over the room, seemingly willing to move on to other matters as she set additional slices on their plates.

Inuyasha was grateful. He'd spent enough time being emotionally taxed this week; he welcomed the opportunity to not be questioned further about his life choices. He didn't have the time to wonder about these things - not now, at least. The company took top priority until the Kumonosu business blew over.

Izayoi returned to the sofa, shoving the plate back into Inuyasha's hand.

"Anyway, tell me about your girlfriend!"

Was this revenge for getting her to drop the previous subject? Based on his mother's devilish grin, he could only assume so.

"She's not my girlfriend," Inuyasha sputtered mid-bite.

"Don't talk with your mouth full. I taught you better than that. And if she's not your girlfriend, you really need to tone it down. You don't want to appear overly friendly with job candidates. Not a great look," Izayoi mock-scolded, looking like the cat that ate the canary.

"Kagome's… a friend." Inuyasha ignored his mother's smug smile.

Izayoi raised her eyebrow again.

"Well that's just too bad," she replied simply. "I looked her up. She's very accomplished and seems like such a lovely woman. Sounds like you're missing out big time." She patted his leg.

"Kikyo was her best friend." He let the statement hang in the air for a moment. "She took on her research after… after what happened."

"I see," Izayoi replied, not sounding terribly surprised. Knowing his mother, she'd already figured that much out just from internet searches. Being both brilliant and retired were a dangerous combination, indeed.

"Mom, it's not like I didn't try, okay? But we didn't know, and then we found out and it's just… it's inappropriate." He was irritated now; his mother's questions felt like judgment for some reason, and his immediate emotional response was a mix of anger and disappointment in himself.

He hated it.

"Is it, now?" It didn't sound like a question.

"All I know," she continued, "is that I've never seen you happier than you were in that lobby today. And I want to see you have that happiness every day for the rest of my life."

_Happier than when you were with Kikyo? _

Inuyasha remembered the relief he felt when he met Kikyo that first year of university. He'd spent the first semester completely alone, the reputation he'd developed in that dark year between high school and university admission preceding him. Compounded with his heritage, it was the kiss of death for any sort of social life at an elite private university where connections would be key not just for the next few years, but for life beyond graduation.

He quickly learned that anyone who approached him did so as the result of ulterior motives, usually looking for an introduction to his brother to fast-track their future career. He'd made the mistake of making those introductions in his first year, at first for human acquaintances, then for youkai, only to be burned each time– ignored in the halls between classes, disinvited from club events, eventually dropped completely.

_An important lesson._

So when he met Kikyo that fateful day in the library, she herself a bit of a loner due to her own status as the heir to one of Tokyo's wealthiest human family dynasties, it was no wonder they gravitated to each other.

And, in retrospect, "both of us are alone" was hardly a solid foundation for a relationship of any sort of long-term chance. Inuyasha quickly learned that upper-class human society operated very differently from the world he understood.

That wasn't to say that Inuyasha hadn't experienced his fair share of prejudice before this point. People just tended to eventually come around to him or he removed himself from the situation before things became… untenable. Kikyo had certainly tried to protect him in her own way; regardless, waiting to introduce him to her family until they were already engaged had gone poorly, to say the least.

_No wonder things ended the way they did._

And, thinking about it, he did suppose that things had felt very different with Kagome. Easier, for one thing; he didn't feel like he needed to hide himself in order to fit into her world – she seemed to accept him just the way he was.

It was nice. He craved more of it.

"Mom…"

"No, let me finish!" Izayoi fixed her son with the sternest glance he'd seen since his unhappy days in Saga, when he spent his time alternating between dustups with the local youth gangs and marathoning classic samurai films with his mother.

"You don't regret Kikyo, and you shouldn't. But you can't set your needs aside out of loyalty to someone who has been out of your life longer than she was in it."

She set her plate on the coffee table and grabbed Inuyasha's hand.

"You _can't_ deny yourself happiness out of respect for someone who died years ago. I don't want to put words in Kikyo's mouth, but… I find it hard to believe that this is what she'd want for you."

Inuyasha processed for a moment. He was beginning to realize that she was right. It was time to move forward. Past time, really.

Relief flooded him as his decision felt more certain by the second.

"Thanks Mom," he replied, leaning down to rest his head on Izayoi's shoulder.

"Now that that's out of the way," Izayoi replied, patting his back gently, "Shall we watch a movie or three?"

* * *

Kagome was startled from her sleep by the sound of her phone ringing. She rolled over groggily to check the time on her alarm clock.

Eight thirty PM – had she really slept for _four hours_?

A jolt of panic shot through her body at the realization of how much time had passed. She was totally boned for rest tomorrow at this rate - not that it really mattered anymore, she realized belatedly. She picked up her phone and did her best to ignore the way her heart raced as she read the caller ID.

"Hello?" She croaked, hoping she didn't sound _too_ tired.

"Hey. How was your day?" Across town, Inuyasha flopped back onto his bed, hoping he didn't sound as nervous as he was feeling.

"Not fantastic. My grandfather's been hospitalized," she stated plainly, ignoring the lump that was quickly forming in her throat.

"Oh. Fuck." He really did have fantastic timing, didn't he? "I'm sorry; I can go if you need to spend time with your family or whatever," Inuyasha fumbled, unsure of what to do next.

"No, it's okay!" Kagome interjected, praying she didn't sound too enthusiastic now. "He's going to be okay. It's just been a really long day. I came home, called Kumonosu to reschedule my interview, and basically collapsed until just now."

"How did Kumonosu respond?" Inuyasha asked, trying not to sound overly hopeful. He'd never tell her, even though he was pretty sure she knew already, but Kumonosu was the last place he thought Kagome belonged.

"Uh… not great. The receptionist scolded me for 'not doing a better job of planning ahead', if you can believe that."

Somehow, he could believe it.

"Hasegawa-san has been more understanding, at least. I think she's getting me rebooked to a video interview in January. Not ideal, but..." She ignored the little voice that reminded her that she should be taking any interview offers that come her way, ideal or not.

"Better than flying back here just for a job interview because they're too rigid to accommodate you," Inuyasha pointed out.

Kagome laughed. "I suppose so! How about you? Did your meeting go well?"

"Uh, about as well as it probably could go, yeah," Inuyasha stammered, deciding not to give any more thought to the myriad ways things could go south for Taisho in the very near future.

"That's good!"

The conversation stalled as nobody seemed sure what to say next.

"So," Inuyasha began right as Kagome started to speak, neither able to understand the other.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Kagome apologized awkwardly.

"No, you go ahead," he replied, somewhat defeated.

_God, you're so pathetic. Can't even handle a phone call…_

"I was going to ask… is there something you wanted to talk about?" _He must be calling for some important reason_, Kagome figured; nobody really chose to call instead of texting for something minor anymore.

Inuyasha found himself at a loss for words, completely caught off-guard by the realization that he had absolutely zero plan or conscious reason for calling when he had.

"I kind of just… I don't know," he faltered slightly. "I wanted to hear your voice. Is… is that okay?" He wished the earth would swallow him whole.

"Yeah," Kagome breathed, joy rapidly blooming in her chest. "Yeah, that's okay."

* * *

**Thank you all so much for your patience as I handled school, work, and some personal life concerns. I hope the chapter was worth the wait (and I'd love to hear if this type of chapter was what you were expecting or not!).**

**And a huge, huge thank you to all who voted for Adverse Effects in the last Feudal Connection awards cycle – I started this fic as a means to avoid my real life responsibilities and had no idea that people would grow attached to it. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story as much as you've enjoyed the chapters that have been published so far!**


	9. Chapter 9

"You don't think it's too short? Really?" Kagome turned again to check the length of her hem in the mirror.

"It's hitting you at the knee. I honestly don't know what your definition of 'too short' is if this is cutting it close," came Sango's dry reply from the desk lamp Kagome had propped her phone against.

"I don't know… I feel silly." She turned again, this time assessing the scoop neck and sewn-on capelet, which gave the otherwise-sleeveless dress the illusion of short ruffled sleeves.

"Well, I think it's great. Red really suits you."

Kagome hummed slightly in agreement, not fully believing her best friend. She sighed as she walked back towards her desk, taking a seat in the rickety rolling chair that had somehow served her well through the end of her high school days.

"I don't know… I'm just nervous, I guess," she replied, picking up the phone from its resting place.

"Why are you nervous? Did something _happen_?" Sango's connection wasn't fantastic, but Kagome could see the smug smile forming on her face through the pixellation.

"I don't know."

It was all she could say, really. Things had seemed pretty normal between her and Inuyasha before that phone call last night, but now Kagome wasn't sure where things stood. Mama must have noticed something, too, because she insisted on a trip to the department store to find Kagome a dress after their morning visit to Jii-chan (who was recovering well and expected to be released in a few more days).

"We can't have you going on a fancy night out without something nice to wear," Mama had said. It was fair, Kagome had realized, considering that she'd only brought casual clothing home with her. She hadn't really expected to be going out and seeing people, instead expecting to spend her month lazing around the house and helping with shrine duties.

Mama had even been the one to pick the dress, insisting on paying for it too.

"It's not every day something fits that well off the rack. Besides," she had stated, waving off Kagome's concerns that the price tag was far too hefty, "when was the last time you bought a nice dress? It should serve you well for a few years."

"What do you mean you 'don't know'? Either something happened or it didn't." Sango's voice pulled Kagome from her thoughts and she turned her attention back to the screen in her hand.

"Well," Kagome began, running a hand through her hair, "it's a little complicated. I could tell you about it if you want to grab dinner before we all meet up, I suppose."

"You don't have to ask twice," Sango replied immediately. "Go do your hair and makeup – I can meet you at Shinjuku Station in an hour and a half."

Kagome only saw positives to a girls' dinner before meeting up with the rest of the gang. Something had shifted with that call last night, and she wasn't sure if the anxiety she felt was good or bad. It would be good to talk it out with Sango, at least.

She said her goodbyes to Sango and hung up the FaceTime call, figuring she should probably figure out what to do about the bad hair day she'd been dealt.

* * *

"Okay, spill."

Kagome decided to take another sip of her tea instead of answering.

"Come on. Obviously something's up," Sango chided, digging into her kappa-maki.

"Well," Kagome began, grabbing another plate off the conveyor belt, "I don't know. I feel like something's up, but yesterday was… a lot. I don't trust my own judgment now."

"Yeah," Sango concurred, popping another kappa-maki into her mouth. "But your grandfather's fine, right? I mean… obviously; you wouldn't be here if he wasn't."

"Yeah, he's okay," Kagome sighed. "Well, as okay as you can be after that. He's got a broken foot but seems to be healing well. He'll be home in a few days. I was actually going to cancel tonight to help Mama out around the house, but she wouldn't let me."

"Well, I'm glad for that," Sango replied with a sly smile. "Because I couldn't possibly wait another day to hear about this. Spill."

"Well, the interview was a shitshow. I don't need to say anything more than that," Kagome began. "He took me out for coffee after. I think he wanted to make me feel better. It was nice."

"Yeah, he's a softie. Don't tell him I said that."

Kagome laughed as she took a bite of her food.

"Important question, though," Sango continued. "Did he pay for you?"

"He did, but… why's that important? He pays all the time."

"Well, for one thing," Sango started as she took another sip of tea, "whether or not he paid tells you if it's a business coffee or… a _personal_ coffee."

"That's not true," Kagome countered. "Joe buys you coffee all the time when you meet for Finance Society meetings, and you're most certainly not interested in each other."

"Yeah, but he's still pulling a paycheck – the military pays him to go to school. I don't have an income right now. _That_ is a pity coffee."

"Wouldn't the fact that you're having the coffee for business reasons make it a business coffee, though?" Kagome knew she was being obstinate, but she didn't really care that much.

"There can be category overlap," Sango responded, leaning forward to rest her cheek on her hand. "It's beside the point; you're deflecting. Inuyasha's not pulling a salary right now – his degree is paid for, but he's not working right now."

Sango broke into a grin.

"In fact," she continued, "technically, you're making more than him, since your program gives you a stipend." She set her tea down, slapping a hand on the table. "That's a personal coffee. No doubt about it."

Kagome blushed.

"In my defense, it's impossible _not _to realize since I'm your roommate. And, for what it's worth, he couldn't possibly make it more obvious. Neither can you, honestly."

"He called me last night," Kagome stated plainly, turning her gaze from Sango to the conveyor belt that ran along the side of the booth.

"Oh?"

"He said he wanted to hear my voice."

Sango smirked.

"Case closed, then. Come on, let's finish eating. I have a _burning_ desire to watch what happens between you two tonight."

* * *

The lights had been fine enough, he figured. He didn't really understand what the fuss was about; this event went on every year and it wasn't super different each time.

At least it was free. He couldn't complain about that.

What he _could_ complain about, however, was being dragged to an overpriced hotel bar that offered nothing unique aside from a nice view of the skyline.

The drinks were overpriced, too.

Inuyasha could hardly say he was having a nice time tonight and it was his own damn fault. He'd gotten so distracted by the Kumonosu business that he'd completely forgotten what night it was, and by the time he'd remembered it was too late to back out.

Well, it probably hadn't been too late. Truth was, he hadn't wanted to break a promise, not to Kagome. Not after last night.

Kagome hadn't even been all that thrown off, either, stumbling only briefly as she greeted the two of them that evening. He'd been surprised that she figured it out so quickly.

"Don't act so surprised! You're still you, silly. Of course I recognized you, even if it did take an extra half-second," she'd teased, eyes reflecting the sea of lights in front of them and nose pink from the cold.

He wanted to save that memory forever.

He took another sip of his yuzu lemonade something-or-other (he never did care to read menus all that closely), glared at the bald man who'd been staring at them from a table across the room just a _little _too long, and turned his attention back to the conversation at hand.

"It's a shame Kohaku couldn't join us," Miroku was saying, "We could've made this a triple date. Hiss loss though; what a-"

Miroku's was interrupted by the clattering of metal on china as Kagome dropped her fork mid-bite of cheesecake.

"Sorry," she mumbled, face bright red. "It just fell right out of my hand!"

"Funny how that happens after a few cups of sake," Sango winked as Kagome took another bite and turned to stare out the window again. "Anyway, he couldn't make it – he's working nights now."

"Working nights as a business reporter?" Inuyasha grimaced. "Either he drew the short straw or he's getting wrapped up in something shady."

"Nothing shady," Sango laughed. "He's wrapping a piece where most of his sources are in New York. Nothing like a 14-hour time difference to make life harder."

"Still, though," Kagome cut in, face still tinged slightly pink, "it would've been nice to see him in person for once! Who knows when the next time we'll be back here is?"

Inuyasha felt a slight pang in his chest at Kagome's statement. They would all be graduating in June, no doubt scattering to new jobs and responsibilities. When would they all be able to be together again beyond then?

"A wonderful question, Kagome," Miroku replied airily. "I suppose that will just have to be for our wedding, won't it, Sango?" He flinched instinctively for a slap that never came.

"Sure, why not," came the reply.

A stunned silence fell over the table, broken by Kagome spilling her sake in surprise.

"Wait… you're serious?" Miroku asked, incredulous.

"Yeah," Sango replied simply.

Inuyasha took in the scene in front of him, Sango and Miroku lost in each other's gaze. He turned to his right, noting Kagome embarrassedly trying to mop up her spilled drink with a cloth napkin.

"Come on," he murmured, tapping her shoulder. "We should go. I can walk with you to the station."

Kagome looked up from her self-appointed task and nodded.

"Congratulations, you two! I'm so glad we got to spend this evening with you both," she said, standing to gather her coat and bag. "Sango – let's chat tomorrow!"

"Congratulations," Inuyasha nodded to the happy couple. "Enjoy the rest of your night." He turned and headed toward the exit, checking briefly to make sure Kagome was following behind.

He stopped at the bar to pay the tab - he may have been moody as all hell and shit company tonight, but he'd make up for it. It was the least he could do.

"Hey," he turned to Kagome as she pulled out her wallet. "Don't worry about the bill. I've got it."

Kagome opened her mouth to protest, blushing all the while.

"Seriously," he cut her off. "It's an engagement present."

He didn't mention that he'd noticed Kagome and Sango messaging each other earlier, phones under the table, trying to figure out which bottle of sake would give them the "best return on investment," given their budgetary constraints.

"Help me pick a bottle of champagne for them, too." He was grumpy, but he wasn't an asshole.

Kagome smiled, nodding. "They should treat themselves," she agreed. "I doubt they'll do it without prodding." She browsed the menu momentarily, picking an option from the middle.

"This one."

"Why this one?" He peered over her shoulder to read. As far as he could tell, there was nothing notable about it… not that he knew much about what made a good champagne.

"It's the average price of all the champagne on the menu. I figured that was good enough; I don't know anything about champagne," she winked.

"Works for me," he replied, pulling cash from his wallet to settle the tab.

* * *

"I can't believe that happened," Kagome sighed dreamily as they headed toward the elevator. "Good call on giving them space. I'm sure they'll want to enjoy the evening on their own."

"Not why I left," Inuyasha grunted as he punched the down button. "Don't like being out late on nights like this."

"Why?" She winced as soon as the question had left her mouth. Damn sake. "Sorry. I'm a lightweight," she mumbled sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it," he muttered, "Not many people know about… nights like this. I prefer to keep it that way. The fewer people who know, the better."

Kagome nodded. "So, when you paid for that champagne just now in cash… that was to avoid using your credit card? So they don't see your name?"

"Not that I think I'm famous, but the name is recognizable enough. As far as I know, there's only one human member of this family… better safe than sorry."

Kagome chose not to ask what the risk he was trying to avoid was as a tall, bald man in what looked to be a _very_ expensive suit joined them. Silence settled over the hallway, interrupted only by the soft ding of the elevator as it arrived.

"That's a relief," Kagome replied finally. "I was worried I'd found myself caught up in some sort of money laundering scheme or something."

Inuyasha snorted as he gave Kagome a gentle push into the elevator. "That's enough from you, Miss Drank Too Much."

Kagome turned around, giving him a look of fake shock as he followed her in. "I drank more than usual. It was not _too much_, thank you."

"Hmm," he muttered, giving a brief nod as the man Kagome noted earlier joined them.

The elevator ride was quick; nothing notable, Kagome thought as they walked through the main lobby. She couldn't quite understand why Inuyasha was sticking so close to her side. Her puzzlement compounded as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, guiding her out the door and into the night.

"Just go with it," he murmured. "We're being followed."

"WHAT?" It was all Kagome could get out before a large hand clamped over her mouth.

"Shut up and have some level of chill," he ground out through clenched teeth, lowering his head to rest on hers - a front to throw off the follower? Kagome wasn't sure; she was too distracted by the cold sweat she was breaking into as her heart rate skyrocketed.

"Just stay with me and we'll lose him. I won't let anything happen," he replied, tone shockingly measured.

Kagome nodded, trying to will herself to calm down.

"Why, though? Why us? You? Who is he following?" she whispered furiously.

"No idea." He guided her out the front entrance. "Well then," he said, his volume increasing enough for their follower to hear, "where to next?"

"Uhhh, dessert?" Kagome hoped she sounded as cheery as she was trying to pretend to be.

"Great. Let's go."

* * *

"Act normal," Inuyasha had ordered on the escalator down to the shopping center below the hotel. She focused on keeping her breathing steady and leaning in to the sense of focus that the initial adrenaline rush had provided her, rather than worrying about the hulking man separated from them by maybe three meters.

Everything did not feel great, Kagome concluded as they arrived at the fancy patisserie, the man still following close behind. He'd continued following them; not that Kagome was terribly surprised by this development. She looked up at Inuyasha, about to ask what to do next – the patisserie was well-lit, with an open layout and very few customers inside; while it would make a great date spot, it would do nothing to help them lose their follower.

"Hmmm," he interrupted her loudly before she could even open her mouth. "I don't know about this menu; looks kinda… French and girly to me." He gestured toward the menu sign just outside the door. "Let's look for something else." He made a big show of pulling out his phone, nodding subtly for Kagome to do the same.

She did so, noticing immediately that he was sending her LINE messages as he pretended to search for a second location.

**We won't lose him here.**

**We need to go somewhere more crowded.**

**Follow me.**

"There are some bars out near the nightclubs – how does a drink sound instead?" He grabbed her hand and started off before she could even respond.

The walk, if one could even call it that, toward the nightclubs was brisk - Kagome had to nearly jog to keep up. She noticed that she wasn't near panic anymore, thankfully, and she tried very hard not to get distracted by how nice it felt to have her hand in his. Fortunately, the thought didn't linger for long – they quickly came upon the crowds waiting for entrance to the multiple clubs on the block. The street was packed, and Kagome breathed a sigh of relief.

Finally, an opportunity to get away.

They pushed their way into the densely-packed crowd, doing their best to take a zig-zag pattern. Kagome kept a tight grip on Inuyasha's hand – things would quickly take a turn for the worse if they were separated, she was sure.

"I have an idea." The words left her mouth as soon as the thought popped into her mind. She pulled the hair tie from her bun and shoved it into Inuyasha's free hand. "Change your hair. Pull it back or something. He's looking for us based on how we look right now."

Inuyasha nodded, a slight smirk forming on his face as he pulled his hair into a messy bun.

"And give me your coat," she commanded, removing her own as she talked. "He's looking for a man with long hair in a red coat and a woman in a black coat with her hair up. Give me yours and carry mine. It'll at least buy us a few seconds, worst case scenario."

He complied, shedding the coat and trading with Kagome as they ducked into an alley separating two of the larger, more popular clubs.

"Where'd you get this idea, nerd? I doubt you've ever been followed like this," he teased.

"Don't be rude," Kagome chided, looking up from her attempt to cuff the sleeves of Inuyasha's coat so that the poor fit wasn't immediately apparent. "I watched a lot of action movies back when I had some free time last summer. Besides," she continued, starting work on the other arm, "don't talk yourself up. I'll eat my hat if you've ever been in this situation either."

"You don't have a hat," Inuyasha pointed out as he snuck a glance toward the opening of the alley. "Ah, _fuck._"

Kagome moved to look, only to find her view blocked by Inuyasha moving into her direct line of sight. Her stomach jolted and the panic returned as they made eye contact, his expression unreadable.

"What's going on?" she asked, though she already knew the answer: they were about to be found.

"I'm sorry," he replied, defeated.

It happened before Kagome could process anything: Inuyasha bent down and his lips were on hers. It was tentative at first, but only briefly, as she found herself backed against the exterior wall of the neighboring building as the kiss grew in intensity.

Her stomach jolted in shock. It wasn't like they hadn't kissed before, but that was… _before_.

Now here they were, making out in an alley next to one of Tokyo's most popular clubs like drunken university students (Eri and Yuka would probably be impressed) and, while Kagome was fairly they were on the same page based on last night, it still seemed like a very sudden escalation.

_Do you really care if it's sudden, though?_

Kagome decided to stop thinking and just enjoy the moment, even if they were about to be cornered by someone with possibly-nefarious intent.

_Rational thought can go fuck itself_, Kagome determined as she threw herself into reciprocating. If she was going to die tonight, she would not be going out with any regrets.

It went on for a while – minutes, hours? She wasn't sure how much time had passed by the time Inuyasha backed away. It seemed to be enough, though, she noted as she glanced past him to confirm that nobody was coming down the alley towards them.

"What was that about?" Not that she minded, but Kagome felt she deserved an explanation regardless.

"We needed to be invisible," he stated plainly. "Public displays of affection make people uncomfortable. Took a gamble and assumed he'd spend as little time possible looking at us."

Kagome nodded, still trying to recover her composure.

"Sorry, though," he grimaced. "Not exactly how I envisioned this," he gestured between the two of them, "going down."

"Okay, but I'll have you know that I know that you're no better than I am. You lifted that from a movie too," she teased, allowing a small smile cross her face at his implication.

"Yeah, well… I pulled it off better than you," he grumbled as Kagome gave him a playful shove.

"We should go. Don't want him making a second pass here before we get our shit together," she urged as the reality of their situation came crashing back down. "Where to?"

"I know just the place," he replied, grabbing her hand once again and jogging out of the alley.

* * *

He'd made the call to hail a cab in order to limit the likelihood of running into that asshole again, even though they were barely one kilometer from "the Tokyo apartment," as he called it.

Never "home". Home was sold years ago, after the funeral and financial arrangements had been finalized, before the move south. It didn't really bother him all that much anymore, and it wasn't really bothering him now, but the silence of the cab ride was starting to get to him and he said a little prayer that his mom wasn't awake as the cab pulled into the drive.

"Of course you live here, Keio Boy," Kagome's voice broke the silence. "Don't get me wrong – I'm not fawning. I'm just zero percent surprised."

He couldn't help but smile.

"Sorry to disappoint, but it's not nearly as nice as the US place," he teased as he paid the fare and opened his door, exiting the cab as Kagome slid out behind him. "Do you want to come up? I think my mom's home, but there's some leftover cake if you want a piece."

He was nervous and he was rambling. Inuyasha hated it.

"Oh, that sounds lovely," Kagome began, "but I texted my brother to come pick me up while we were in the cab – my sleep schedule is all screwed up thanks to last night's nap."

"That's fair," he conceded, and, while he was a little disappointed, he couldn't discount the relief he felt that he was dodging a grade-A interrogation from his mother.

They wandered over to the bench out front.

"He shouldn't be long," Kagome began, "you can go up if you're tired. I'll just sit out here."

"All alone? Fuck that." There was no way he'd leave her out here alone. Not after what they'd just been through. "You'll need me around in case that fucker comes by."

Kagome's eyes widened. "You don't think…?"

"Ah, fuck. No, I don't think he'll find us here. That was a shitty choice of words," he fumbled, certain he'd ruined everything. "Sorry."

"Apology accepted," she smiled, shrugging her shoulders.

He wanted to see that smile all the time. The thought disappeared almost as quickly as it came, carried away with the breeze that picked up suddenly. He winced – the cold was getting to him more than he thought it would.

_Worth it, though_, he thought as he took in the sight before him: Kagome, cheeks pink, wrapped in his coat.

"Oh shit," Kagome laughed, "You're still holding my coat." She shimmied her way out of the borrowed jacket, unrolling the sleeves as she did.

"Thank you again," she smiled, handing it back to him.

"No problem," he replied, moving to take it from her. His mouth went dry as their hands touched, and he silently chided himself – how old was he? Seventeen again? It was pathetic.

_Fuck it. Time to end this,_ he figured, grabbing her hand. Kagome looked up at him, lacing her fingers through his as she moved towards him, angling her head ever so slightly. He moved to close the distance between them – inches, centimeters, millimeters…

Only to be stopped in his tracks by a blasting car horn. He could have sworn Kagome jumped at least 3 feet.

"Uh," she began, face bright red, "that's my brother. I should go." She moved to grab the coat Inuyasha had carelessly dropped to the ground and started off toward the sedan that had pulled up right in front of them while they were distracted.

"I'll call you or something?" He hadn't meant it to be a question, but he was off his game.

_For fuck's sake._

She stopped, turning to look him in the eye as she broke into a smile.

"Yeah. I'd like that."

And with that, she opened the door and slid into the passenger seat, giving him a small wave and a wink as the car pulled out of the drive.

* * *

22:05. Sesshomaru couldn't help but smirk. His "host" was late.

He should have known better than to oblige. Who asked for late-night meetings in a parking garage, of all things? Someone who spent too much time believing what they saw in movies, he figured, noting that the garage's bright lighting was likely not what they were expecting to set the scene tonight.

For all he knew, though, they were waiting around the corner for the right moment to attack.

_Highly unlikely_, he conceded, banishing the fanciful (though amusing) thought as he exited his car. In all likelihood, tonight would end up being a massive waste of his time. At the very least, he could sneak a cigarette in before returning home. He had to set a good example, after all, now that he had a… _dependent_.

He was growing soft and he hated it.

He flipped open his lighter, pausing mid-action as the sound of approaching footsteps echoed around the corner. A woman, he figured, based on the click-clack of heels that was growing louder by the second.

He was almost surprised when Kagura Hasegawa turned the corner.

_Almost_.

"I imagine you expected poorer lighting," he drawled, lighting the cigarette.

"Hardly," she clenched her jaw, barely masking her frustration yet refusing to shy away from maintaining direct eye contact.

_A challenge…?_

"Your boss won't be pleased if he finds out you're arranging secret after-hours meetings in parking garages with your acquisition target."

"Believe it or not," she began, "he doesn't control everything I do."

Sesshomaru had his doubts about that.

"Enough formalities. What do you want?"

She smirked.

"I want nothing."

He quirked a brow, choosing to turn his focus to his cigarette rather than respond.

"I have information," she continued. "Information that you may find… _helpful_ as you navigate your response to the takeover bid."

"I have no reason to believe that neither this information, nor you, will be trustworthy," he countered.

Kagura scoffed, crossing her arms and leaning against Sesshomaru's rear passenger door.

"Let's just say I have… a vested interest in ensuring Naraku gets what's coming to him."

Sesshomaru said nothing, continuing to smoke his cigarette. The minutes passed, Kagura shifting her weight impatiently every so often. He wanted to see how long it would take her to crack.

It didn't take long.

"So?" She huffed, brushing a stray hair behind her ear.

Kagura was flustered. Sesshomaru smirked.

"You'll have to do your own dirty work."

He put out the cigarette, now burnt to a stump, under his foot and moved to open the driver's side door.

"You can't do this," Kagura responded frantically as she moved to stop him from entering the sedan. "If you care about your company at all, you can't do this. There's no other way to stop him. You _need me_ to win."

He stopped for a moment, halfway into the car. She was almost pleading, though he knew she'd never admit to it. She was breathing heavily, obviously stressed… afraid?

The fact of the matter was, though, Sesshomaru had no reason to trust a single word that came out of her mouth. He hadn't gotten to where he was trusting anyone blindly, much less the Chief Operating Officer of an upstart firm attempting a hostile takeover of Japan's largest private company.

"I sincerely doubt that," he replied brusquely as he took his seat. "Rest assured I will not be in contact with Naraku about this… lapse in judgment."

He closed the door, watching Kagura slap his window in anger and storm off in the direction she'd arrived from.

* * *

Kagura was seething as she stomped back to her car, ripped the driver's side door open and deposited herself unceremoniously in the seat.

_Who does he think he is?_

She'd known the Taisho CEO would be a hard nut to crack, but she hadn't expected him to be quite this difficult. She was so sure it would be a slam dunk – any reasonable individual would be, at the very least, deeply curious as to why the COO of their top rival wanted a late-night parking garage meeting. They would at least want to hear her out… right?

"_You'll have to do your own dirty work," my ass. This guy is a piece of work._

Truth was, she wasn't sure exactly what she would do next. The fact scared her more than she would like to admit.

She decided to stop that line of thought as soon as it started. She didn't get where she was by not being able to compartmentalize, Kagura reminded herself as she grabbed her phone from the briefcase she'd left in the passenger seat.

"We lost the subject at about 21:00," Renkotsu's voice came through nearly immediately after she'd hit "play" on the voicemail that had come in while she was gone. "Continued searching for an additional hour; called it off. Seems low-risk – the other one wasn't with her."

_Well at least some things are going my way today,_ Kagura thought, chucking the phone into the passenger seat. Naraku had been apoplectic at the last-minute cancellation, knowing that they risked losing the candidate to Taisho if they didn't act fast. She'd be the first in line for the firing squad if it turned out the "subject" was more… _involved_ with Taisho than they'd initially believed. Breakthroughs like this one didn't come around every day, after all, and losing the opportunity would leave Kumonosu in the lurch. Taisho would undoubtedly be able to generate enough cash to rebuff the takeover attempt in short order, but that would be nothing in comparison to having their ultimate goal within reach and losing it completely.

_Nothing like executing a long-con only to be left completely empty handed_.

The fucker deserved it, though, and she couldn't wait to watch him burn. And, though she may not be able to bring him down on her own, she realized, what Kagura could do was stall. It wasn't a full plan by any means, but it would do for now. At least this way she could buy herself a few weeks of time and try to shoot her shot again with the Taisho bastard later.

_If you don't miscalculate._

Kagura, queen of compartmentalization, brushed the thought aside as she started her ignition and sped off into the night.

* * *

**Thank you for your patience in waiting for this chapter! I hope it was worth it. And thank you for the Feudal Connection nomination this quarter! Next chapter should not require such a long wait.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Quick TW: there is a callout to previously-referenced domestic violence in this chapter; it is not detailed and is roughly one sentence.**

* * *

Kagome sighed tiredly, taking another sip of coffee from the cracked mug she had brought from the kitchen to her bedroom. It felt like an hour had passed since she opened her closet to pick her outfit for the day, but all she'd accomplished so far was pulling out a plain pair of jeans.

She was antsy. Despite their best efforts, she and Inuyasha hadn't seen each other since Christmas Eve. Sure, there had been text conversations, the occasional FaceTime, and a couple of aborted attempts at mid-day coffee (pre-empted once by a surprise acquisition response meeting on Inuyasha's end and the second time by a rescheduled doctor's appointment for Jii-chan), but the fact remained: it had been weeks.

And now it was mid-January and they'd both returned to school: Inuyasha two weeks ago and Kagome, wanting to maximize her family time, the day before yesterday. Classes started today, which meant the small group meetings with the undergrads would begin again that afternoon. And, while she wasn't nervous about seeing Inuyasha again, she was anxious to settle the question of what, precisely, the nature of this relationship was.

She felt like a lovesick teenager, and the anticipatory anxiety only made it worse. She sighed, closing her eyes momentarily. She opened them again, this time grabbing the first thing she saw hanging before her – her pharmacology department pullover. Figuring it was good enough, she pulled it over her head and tied her hair back. She could pair the outfit with some cute shoes and make it fashionable, after all.

_Might as well rip the band-aid off. Get it all over with after lab and today's meeting._

Kagome packed up her laptop and grabbed her coat, ignoring the faint feeling of dread that was threatening to envelop her. She had no time for overactive nerves today, she told herself as she walked out the door to greet the chilly, gray morning.

* * *

He wasn't nervous.

"Nervous" would suggest that Inuyasha was unsure about how things would play out moving forward. Based on the way the night had ended the last time they'd been together in person, he was anything but uncertain as to where Kagome stood. It had been weeks since that night in Roppongi, and he felt a jolt of regret every time he thought about what could have been if they hadn't been interrupted by Kagome's brother.

He had been desperate to see Kagome again before leaving Tokyo. "Gutted" may not be the right word to use, but it was pretty damn close to how he felt the day he left. The rational side of his brain tried to remind him that It wasn't as if they couldn't see each other back at school; they weren't fourteen, after all. It wasn't as if twenty-three days without in-person contact (but who was counting?) would doom their blossoming relationship.

He'd ignored that, choosing instead to mope through the entire plane ride back and his first four days home until Miroku and Sango convinced him to go skiing with classmates.

Well, "skiing". He spent the weekend sitting in the lodge, alternating between brooding in his room and sulking in the lounge while his classmates hit the slopes. He couldn't shake the thought that he would have had a nicer time with a rosy-cheeked Kagome curled up against his side, sipping hot chocolate while the snow swirled outside. It had been a nice daydream; enough to get him through the last two weeks of loneliness and now this Bioengineering Applications team meeting that seemed like it would never end.

He watched silently as Kagome finished explaining the competitor drugs on the market, writing out different generic names and manufacturers with a half-dried marker on the study room whiteboard. She finished, turning expectantly toward him to wrap up the meeting; he took a sip of water and cleared his throat.

"Okay, then. Each one of you picks one competitor and does some basic research on what the parent company's marketing strategy might be."

He ignored Shippo's raised hand. "I'm not answering any questions. You shouldn't have any questions."

Shippo put his hand down. Kagome shot Inuyasha an exasperated look, though she seemed to be fighting back a laugh.

"If you have any questions, email or Slack me," she jumped in. "I'll do my best to respond same-day if you contact me before nine p.m."

"You're too nice to them," Inuyasha muttered as Kagome dismissed the team. She patted his shoulder playfully in response.

"So," Kagome sighed heavily as she closed her laptop, leaning back in her heavy wood chair as the undergraduates all but ran from the study room, "What are you up to this afternoon?

Inuyasha smirked, quirking a brow just a bit as he walked toward her side of the table and leaned against the study room wall. "Why? You asking me on a date?"

In the past, he might have been embarrassed by his brazenness, but he didn't really care now.

_Impatient! That's the word._

He was impatient, he realized, and it was past time to settle the question of what was happening between them.

"What would you say if I told you I am?" She looked him dead in the eye, and though he wasn't exactly surprised by her response, he couldn't ignore the way his heart skipped a beat.

"I'd say that it sounds like I have plans, then. Where are we going?"

Kagome smiled a sly smile, stopping to brush a stray lock of hair from her face before responding.

"Well," she began, "I have to stop by the lab first, but I was thinking… maybe it could be nice if we gave the Canal Street Diner another shot."

"That's perfect," he responded.

He meant it.

* * *

The walk to the lab was cold and wet, though Inuyasha didn't notice. His spirits were buoyed by the new level of intimacy borne from their reconnection: a touch on her elbow as he shouldered Kagome's bag, her hand grabbing his as she briefly slipped on the brick walkway past the humanities quad.

Things were changing for the better. He could say that with certainty, he decided as he watched Kagome enter through the tinted glass door. She told him she'd only be a few minutes, so he settled in to wait, leaning back against the lab building's cement entryway, Kagome's bag still hanging from his left shoulder.

He pulled out his phone intending to catch up on the news for the day, finding himself surprised by a message notification instead. He braced himself before opening it – anything from Sesshomaru couldn't be good news, after all, and he was hardly in the mood to deal with it right now.

**We're preparing to make an offer to a candidate.**

He let out an exhale – he'd been expecting an update about the merger, not something this inconsequential. Why would Sesshomaru bother him with this?

_Unless…_

_**What does that have to do with me?**_

The response was unnecessarily brusque, but he wasn't going to spend the emotional energy on whatever game Sesshomaru wanted to play.

**Don't you want to know who?**

_There it is._

_**Nah, I'm good. **_

Inuyasha knew who, and he wouldn't take the bait.

**We're not publicly traded; we're a family business. There's nothing improper about hiring your girlfriend.**

Inuyasha grit his teeth, unsure of exactly how to reply. There was always the option of ignoring his brother, but that wouldn't provide the personal satisfaction that telling him off would. Or, he could go with the classic "she's not my girlfriend"; short, to the point, a nice deflection.

On the other hand, not necessarily truthful.

_**Shut the fuck up.**_

That would do.

He shoved the phone back into his pocket and slouched back against the damp cement, not quite fuming. He settled for people watching to occupy the rest of his wait, narrowing in on a pair of undergraduates standing across the walkway.

He had just been able to figure out that they were talking about post-graduation plans and possible living arrangements when his attention was drawn back toward the front door. The sea of students and researchers milling about in the lobby parted as Kagome's small frame shoved her way through the crowd, that fucker of a lab manager following close behind.

His heart sank as she pushed the door open, her expression drawn and pale.

There would be no date today, he realized with disappointment. Moping could wait, though: his first priority was getting Kagome away from that creep and whatever stunt he was trying to pull.

* * *

Kagome wasn't precisely sure how they'd gotten here. She clearly remembered opening the envelope Eri had passed her from the lab mailbox. She'd probably never forget opening it, but the rest of the past ten minutes or so was a blur. She somewhat recalled Pete rushing to her as she let out a strangled cry and how he followed closely as she descended the stairs almost robotically.

_Had he said something about wanting to take me to the university police station?_

She didn't know. It didn't matter much, anyway, since Inuyasha had tucked her tightly under his arm almost as soon as she'd left the building and now they were… here. Wherever that was.

Her feet were killing her – pointed-toe flats, though cute, were a terrible choice for today, she realized – and the hard, wet cement floor didn't help one bit.

They were in a landscaping shed, she realized too late, as she leaned back against what she thought was a wall to rest her feet, only to stumble backwards as several mops fell to the floor behind her. She shrieked, startled by the loud clatter.

_You've always startled too easily._

And like that, Kagome snapped back to reality. She was doing it again: reacting blindly before thinking rationally – letting her panic take over. She still had that uncomfortable heightened feeling, like no matter what she did she couldn't get enough oxygen and her soul was slowly being pulled from her body, but the blind fear began to subside and she could at least get her thoughts in order.

"What did he do?" Inuyasha's question cut through her thoughts and she winced at the way his voice echoed around the room, too loud for her ears.

Kagome ignored the question, instead focusing on a spot of water damage just past Inuyasha's shoulder, where the wood siding of the shed met the tin roof. She breathed in tempo with the rain dripping down the wall, even though she knew that it probably wouldn't help all that much. Her hands were still clammy, and she was sure her sweat had soaked through the corner of the envelope she still held tightly in her left hand. She didn't care; it wasn't like its contents would be damaged by a little bit of sweat, she reminded herself as her stomach turned slightly at the remembrance of what was inside.

"What did he do?" The question came again as a pair of hands much larger than her own held her by the shoulders.

Inuyasha bent down to meet her gaze. "Please tell me you're okay. Whatever happened back there – you don't have to tell me. Just tell me you're okay."

"I'm okay," Kagome replied without thinking, moving her free hand to rest on his. "He didn't do anything. I think he was trying to help."

Inuyasha nodded, not looking one bit like he believed her. Uneasiness settled in Kagome's stomach as she took in the sight of him – hair slightly frizzed from the humidity, concern flashing in his amber eyes, breathing ragged.

Kagome's stomach did another somersault, though this time for a very different reason. Had anyone, other than Mama, shown her quite this much concern in the past four years?

Had anyone, other than Mama, _ever_ cared about her this much?

_Guilt. What you're feeling is guilt._

Kagome gulped, dreading the conversation she knew they had to have. It was past time, really; she should have told him all the way back in November, if she was being honest with herself. Instead, she settled into a nice, comfortable state of denial, telling herself that all would be well once she changed her number. And, to be fair, it had been for a couple of months.

But now?

Kagome's grip tightened on the envelope. "I think we need to talk," she began, holding the envelope out to Inuyasha to take.

She fixed her gaze back on the corner, watching the water continue to leak, not wanting to look back at him. She couldn't.

She did.

"I, uh," she stammered, doing her best to hold back the lump in her throat that was rapidly forming as Inuyasha's expression changed from confusion to horror as he pulled the items from the envelope, "I think I'm being harassed?"

He didn't answer, instead staring wordlessly at what he held in his hand.

* * *

It felt like hours had passed in just a few minutes, and Inuyasha stayed frozen, eyes locked on his right hand. The shed was dark, but what light managed to fight its way through the gaps in the shed's siding was just enough to illuminate the amethyst pendant he held.

_Kikyo's pendant._

He, and apparently Kagome, knew that Kikyo never went anywhere without that necklace – a souvenir she'd bought herself when she graduated high school and went on her first un-chaperoned trip with a few friends.

_A Shikon no Tama souvenir_, he remembered, cursing internally at the coincidence.

That was bad enough, and it got worse, he noted dazedly as he tilted his palm ever-so-slightly, letting the light from the pendant shedding an eerie glow on… it.

It might not even be hers, but it didn't matter. The message was clear enough, and it was enough to make his stomach turn.

People just didn't send a lock of human hair, carefully brushed and tied with a ribbon, as a greeting after all.

* * *

How could two such small items cause so much devastation? Kagome couldn't help but marvel as Sango and Miroku met them in her building's hallway before ushering them into the apartment. Sango all but shoved Kagome into the shower, commenting that she looked like a drowned rat thanks to the mile-long walk home in the rain, before she headed to her bedroom to join Miroku and Inuyasha.

Kagome finally told him everything: about Kikyo's bruises, their argument during the last week of her life, how Kagome wished she'd done something – anything – differently, and how it seemed now that The Entrepreneur was back to get his revenge.

He'd been so angry, too, she remembered painfully as she washed her hair more aggressively than normal, hot soapy water hitting the shower wall with unusual force. She couldn't blame him; Kagome was angry at herself – angry for not doing more years ago, angry for not telling Inuyasha that cold night in November, just angry.

At least she'd had time to process most of it – he was learning of all of this now because of her stubbornness. She winced as she remembered the way his expression darkened as she talked, how he kicked a stack of paint cans when she mentioned The Entrepreneur and the content of the calls from November.

He told her he wasn't mad at her as they left the shed, but Kagome wasn't sure she believed him. She was going to make it right, though.

She called Kouga as she stood outside of the shed, giving Inuyasha a moment with his thoughts before the silent walk home. She wasn't even sure if Kikyo's case was still open, but Kouga was the only person she knew who could help. Just her luck, he'd been on his way out the door for the day – but he'd promised to meet with her the next morning.

She at least had that.

Kagome sighed, turning off the shower and wringing out her hair. She changed into the set of pajamas that Sango had left by the sink and hung up her towel, tousling her hair a bit in front of the mirror before taking a deep breath and venturing out to face whatever was beyond the bathroom door.

"I made us dinner," Miroku called as she padded toward her bedroom. "Inuyasha and Sango went to night class – I thought you might like some company."

Kagome detoured to the kitchen instead, tempted by the offer.

"Plus, it's 'Bachelor' night," he added, grinning as he held out a bowl of macaroni and cheese. "I figured you'd want to catch up and see where you're ranked in the league."

Kagome couldn't help but crack a smile as she took the food from him. "Sango asked you to babysit me, didn't she?"

An expression of feigned shock fell over her friend's face. "Well, I _never_," he gasped. "After all the trouble I went through? Cooking you a gourmet meal, building a blanket fort," he pointed toward the living room where the sofa had been pushed back against the wall to make way for an elaborate fort.

"I even perused Sango's candle collection – I curated an aromatherapy _experience_ for you. My research tells me that the ladies love scented candles." Miroku winked and Kagome snorted in a decidedly unladylike fashion.

"Okay, you've convinced me," she replied, heading toward the blanket fort. If she had to be babysat tonight, she might as well make the best of it, she figured as she did her best to banish all thoughts of the afternoon's events from her mind.

"Besides," Miroku called after her from where he remained in the kitchen, serving himself a bowl. "It wasn't Sango who asked me to take care of you tonight."

Kagome paused, letting the words sink in.

"I just thought you might need to hear that," Miroku stated plainly, dropping all pretense as he set the serving spoon down and followed Kagome to the TV.

* * *

He fucking hated it here. It was too cold, for one thing, and the chairs were uncomfortable. The university police station looked like it hadn't been renovated since 1955 and the overhead lighting cast an odd light that bounced off the asbestos tile floor, giving everything a sickly green tint.

Inuyasha cast a surreptitious glance to his right. Kagome stared straight ahead, face pale (or was it just the light?), her hands tightly gripping the to-go cup of black coffee that he'd brought to her apartment that morning.

He was pissed off, but like hell he'd let Kagome go through this alone. He didn't know what the hell she'd been thinking, keeping silent for two months, but it didn't matter right now.

_Where the hell is that fucking wolf anyway?_

He drummed his fingers on his leg, conscious not to make a noise that would startle her. Kouga was running late – they'd been waiting fifteen minutes past the scheduled appointment time at this point.

_Who the hell does he think he is, making her wait like this?_

This should be his highest priority. Why wouldn't it be? There hadn't been a murder on campus since Kikyo. As far as he could tell, there wasn't much the university police actually _did_, other than outsource everything to the city cops.

Inuyasha had started to tap his feet out of impatience, he realized too late as Kagome gave a light tap on his shoulder.

"Stop," she muttered tiredly.

He felt like he might explode if he stopped, but he did regardless. He wondered if she'd slept at all last night, noting the dark circles under her eyes.

_It's not like you slept much either._

He hated this. All of it. If he was being honest with himself, he was devastated by what Kagome told him the day before.

_You should have done something. Anything. Maybe you could have saved Kikyo's life._

He shoved the thought from his mind, knowing it was irrational. He didn't have time for this right now. He needed to focus on ensuring Kagome was safe, even if it meant gritting his teeth through a meeting with that asshole of a cop. He could melt down in the privacy of his own home later, if that's what it was going to come down to.

He turned to look at the clock once more. Twenty goddamn minutes late. Inuyasha was going to deck that motherfucker when he finally showed his face. He didn't give a damn that he was in a police station. He didn't trust the cop – not after the bullshit he pulled at the diner all those months before, intentional or not.

Kouga finally made his grand entrance right as Inuyasha shifted in his seat, ready to start pacing the lobby.

"Sweetheart!" His voice boomed, bouncing off the tile flooring, only slightly dampened by the deteriorated ceiling tiles.

Inuyasha winced at the sound. "Don't fucking call her that," he growled as he stood from his chair, placing himself between Kouga and Kagome.

"Looks like you've got yourself a watchdog," Kouga chuckled, dismissing the poisonous glare Inuyasha shot him as he settled into a smile. "That's a good thing, though. It's good to know you have someone looking out for you."

Kagome returned the smile weakly as Kouga ushered them down the hallway behind the reception desk. Inuyasha's discomfort increased – the hallway was similar to the lobby: same cracked tile, same grungy ceiling, same green-tinged lighting that washed out everything it touched. The hallway was cramped, and Inuyasha felt like the walls might close in on him. He pushed forward, though, determined not to abandon Kagome.

They turned a corner and entered through the first door on their left. Inuyasha groaned internally as he took in the surroundings.

"An interrogation room? Are you fucking kidding me?" He knew the wolf was no good; this cemented it. Here Kagome was, revictimized by this Entrepreneur asshat, and Kouga was forcing her to recount everything in a dark, cold room?

Kouga sighed. "I know, it's not the most ideal setting, but the conference rooms are full," he scratched his head, turning to Kagome. "I can get you a blanket if you'd like?"

She nodded. "I think I'd like that, thank you," she replied as she placed the envelope from the day before on the table.

_Why is she being polite to this asshole?_

"I'll be right back, then," Kouga said all-too-cheerily as he turned and left the room.

Ten minutes went by before Kouga returned. The time passed in silence, Kagome staring at the wall tiredly and sipping her coffee every so often, as if she was unsure of what else to do. Inuyasha took to pacing the room, deciding that breaking the quiet would be the wrong move.

"Sorry," the wolf demon apologized as he re-entered the room, "Took a while to find a clean one." He tossed the blanket to Kagome, who caught it deftly and immediately wrapped herself in it.

Inuyasha wrinkled his nose. "'Clean one', my ass. When was the last time you washed this? When the university opened?"

Kouga shrugged and opened his mouth to retort just as Kagome cut in.

"Can we not? Can we get this over with so I can go home? Please?" She looked like she was ready to crack at any second, and Inuyasha held back a rude reply. Chastened, both men took their seats.

Kouga cleared his throat, attempting to switch tracks. "So what did you want to talk about? You weren't the most detailed on the phone yesterday."

Kagome took a deep breath, steeling herself before she began. Inuyasha reached his arm under the table, putting a hand on her knee in an attempt to provide some level of comfort. He tried to stamp down the embarrassment he felt at the gesture; soothing others wasn't exactly his strong suit, and he had no idea if it would do any good anyway.

He felt useless here and he hated it.

"I got some calls in November," Kagome started, "I brushed them off as prank calls initially, even though there were so many that I ended up changing my number."

Kouga nodded. "Did the caller say anything to you?"

Kagome nodded. "He talked about how I looked like Kikyo. I thought it was someone playing an awful joke at first, so I ignored it. It wasn't until a few hours later that I remembered something that seemed important."

"What did you remember?" Kouga was trying to keep his voice measured and even, but Inuyasha could tell that the wolf was feeling anything but relaxed about this.

Kagome lowered her gaze to the table. "The things he said were really similar to something someone had said to me in the past… Before Kikyo died. It scared me, so I changed my number and didn't think about it any more after the calls stopped… Pretty stupid of me, huh?"

Inuyasha squeezed her knee lightly.

"Not stupid," Kouga reassured her. "I probably would have done the same thing myself."

Inuyasha didn't believe him but chose not to challenge it.

Kagome smiled a little before continuing on. "Anyway, things were fine until yesterday. I received this at my office."

She slid the envelope across the table. Inuyasha watched Kouga as he pulled the necklace and the braid from within, his eyes widening as he let out a low whistle.

"I think he sent them," she stated simply. "Onigumo, I mean. I think he killed her."

Inuyasha's stomach turned slightly at the mention of _his_ name. It wasn't familiar; he hadn't met The Entrepreneur. Naming him somehow just made it all feel more… _real_.

"No, I'm certain he did," she corrected herself, running a hand through her hair nervously.

Kouga nodded, his expression turning grim as he examined the envelope and its former contents closely. "I agree that you have reason to be concerned. _Very_ concerned."

He pulled a pair of gloves and a plastic bag from a drawer under the table. He slid the gloves on quickly, letting the ends snap against his wrists.

"Onigumo is the most likely suspect," he continued as he put the envelope into the plastic bag, marking the date and time on the outside with a permanent marker, "but that doesn't answer the question of who's causing you trouble now."

"Why the fuck not? It's open and shut, isn't it?" Inuyasha pulled his hand suddenly from Kagome's knee, clenching his fists so tightly his nails started to dig into his palm.

"No, it's not," Kouga continued, an edge in his voice. "It's not open and shut at all."

"Why not?" Kagome's question came so quietly that Inuyasha wasn't sure it would've been heard at all if she was speaking to humans.

"Because, Kagome," Kouga sighed, getting up from his chair to crouch next to Kagome, a much gentler quality to his tone this time, "Onigumo died four years ago."

* * *

**Thank you for your patience with this chapter; I hope you enjoy!**


	11. Chapter 11

**CW for descriptions of the physical aftermath of a violent act. If that's not something you want to engage with, skip the italic section in the second half of the chapter. You should be able to pick back up with the story without any issue.**

* * *

Kouga's words echoed in Kagome's mind. It felt like the air had been sucked out of the room – her lungs screamed for oxygen, but she couldn't fill them no matter how deeply she breathed.

"The fuck do you mean 'Onigumo died four years ago'?" Inuyasha voiced the question on the tip of Kagome's tongue as Kouga rolled his eyes.

"I mean he's _dead_, you dingus. Since two weeks after…" The cop let his voice trail off as he tapped the evidence bag.

"We closed the case not long after he offed himself." Kagome winced at the phrasing, even though she knew Onigumo didn't deserve any sympathy. "It was pretty obvious, anyway."

"Not _that_ obvious, asshole," Inuyasha interjected, pointing back at the evidence envelope. Kagome sighed, massaging her temples as her annoyance at the two men distracted her enough from her panic for her breathing to resume.

"Who even are you, anyway?" Kouga challenged as he rose from his seat, the chair making an ear-shattering screeching sound as the legs scraped against the cement floor. Inuyasha slammed a hand on the table, gritting his teeth, as Kagome decided she'd had enough of men, however well-intentioned, letting their egos get in the way.

"That's enough!" Her voice rang out much louder than she'd intended, but she didn't care. She was over this day, over this place, over everything.

The room fell silent as the two men turned to face her.

"You should both be ashamed of yourselves!" Kagome began, pulling no punches.

"You can both have your dick measuring contest after I go home. Just because I've apparently gotten caught up in… something doesn't mean I need _you_," she pointed at Inuyasha, "to speak for me, nor do I need _you_," she turned her attention to the cop, "to question his motives. He cared for Kikyo just as much as I did, and that's all you need to know about that. Understand?"

Both men nodded, chastised.

"Good. Thank you." She pulled her hair back with the ponytail holder on her wrist as she took deep breath to soothe the anger that had quickly replaced her shock. "Now then… Onigumo is dead, so who would have a vested interest in harassing me? Who would have access to her necklace? Weren't her belongings sent back to her family?"

She wasn't going to broach the subject of the braid. It was a sick joke, she'd told herself; there was no way it had belonged to Kikyo. She refused to even consider it.

Her stomach lurched as Kouga refused to look her in the eye, seemingly staring past her shoulder instead of responding to her questions. She fixed him with a stare, steeling herself for the answers that she knew she didn't really want to learn.

"I need an answer. I'm not leaving until you give it to me."

"I don't know," he sighed, turning to look her in the eyes. She felt Inuyasha tense, his hand still on her leg.

"Kikyo's belongings were sent back to her family. This necklace," he lifted the evidence bag, "wasn't among them. We assumed that Onigumo dumped it somewhere, since we didn't find it in his belongings."

"So you just gave up? You closed the case and moved on?" Inuyasha cut in, his grip on Kagome's knee tightening. She winced at the pressure, though she couldn't blame him: she was just as upset as he was at the thought of Kikyo suffering the way she had, only for her death to be minimally investigated.

"Budget shortfall," Kouga shrugged. "It didn't make sense to keep chasing leads when we had a clear suspect who... took care of things on his own, shall we say?"

Kagome winced again.

"What about the braid, then?" Inuyasha was nearly growling at this point, his grip on Kagome's leg tightening further. She tapped his hand furiously as his nails cut into her jeans, and he stopped nearly as quickly as he'd started. He grabbed her free hand in a silent apology as he fixed Kouga with a glare that could melt ice.

Kouga sighed again, taking a moment to adjust his uniform shirt uncomfortably. Kagome tried to steel herself for the details she knew were coming, but she knew she never would really be ready.

"It, uh," he began, "definitely aligns with the condition she was found in. We'd need to do testing to confirm, but…" he trailed off, allowing a heavy silence to fall back over the room.

Kagome's heart sank and she gripped Inuyasha's hand hard, her knuckles turning white.

"So," she started shakily, swallowing briefly to steady her voice, "what now?"

"Well, we're going to try to track down who sent this to you." Kouga reached across the table, ignoring the Inuyasha's deepening scowl as he patted the hand Kagome rested on the table.

She nodded, processing it all. "And what happens until you do?"

Kouga sighed again. Kagome was getting awfully tired of all of the sighing.

"Just tell me." She stopped trying to hide the edge in her voice.

"If you get more mail, save it and bring it to me. We can – "

A fist slammed on the table, interrupting Kouga mid-sentence and startling Kagome so thoroughly that she swore she jumped six inches at least.

"That's bullshit and you know it," Inuyasha growled. "That's all you can do? No way."

"Yeah, it is bullshit," Kouga sighed. "I'm sorry, but unless there's solid evidence that Kagome's in physical danger, it's all we can do right now."

Kagome nodded, gathering her coat and tote bag. "Well, in that case, I suppose we'll be in touch shortly," she responded tersely, heading towards the door.

Kouga nodded in agreement, stopping her in the doorway. "If anything else comes in, call me," he replied grimly, setting a hand on her shoulder. "See if you can't work from a different office. Maybe have someone else collect any mail that comes in for you."

"Yeah," Inuyasha shoved Kouga's hand from Kagome's shoulder. "Thanks for nothing," he called over his shoulder before he shepherded Kagome back down the hall, through the lobby, and out the front door.

It was cold and foggy still, dark clouds hanging low in the sky above. It must have rained while they were inside, she realized, noting the damp sidewalk.

"That was really unnecessary, you know," she ducked out of Inuyasha's grip as they exited the building, careful not to slip on the walkway as she turned to face him. "I know you're upset. I'm upset. It's _painful_. But Kouga is a good guy, and he's trying to help."

"Like _hell_ he is, Kagome! You heard him!" Inuyasha's eyes flashed red for the briefest moment, and though Kagome had no idea what _that_ was about, she figured it couldn't be good. She grabbed his hands, rubbing her thumbs against the backs of his palms, ignoring that it was an awfully bold move of her, considering that they still hadn't been able to establish what, precisely, the nature of their relationship was.

"Please? I know you're hurting. Everything about this is horrific. But he's right – his hands are tied right now. Can you go along with it for now? For me?" She glanced up, pushing aside her own pain and fear to give him her best pleading look.

He sighed, fixing his gaze on the woods across the street behind her. "Fine. I'll go along with it for now."

"Good," Kagome smiled wanly. "I have to run," she murmured, rising on her tiptoes. "Thank you for coming with me today." She brushed a chaste kiss against his cheek, suppressing a grin at the blush that appeared across his face.

"'Run'? What do you mean 'run'?" Inuyasha sputtered, his flush fading. "I'm taking you home. You should sleep!"

"Like hellyou are! I'm going to work – if I don't get this trial set up today, I won't graduate this year. Don't wait for me. Go to class or whatever it is you MBA people do – gym? The bar?" She shook her head. "It doesn't matter. I'll text you if anything happens, but I promise that I'm going to talk to Kaede today about moving offices, okay?"

Inuyasha nodded grudgingly and, though Kagome could tell he wasn't happy, she would take what she could get. She turned and dashed off in the direction of the lab, desperate to dull the deep ache that had blossomed in her heart in the last twenty-four hours.

* * *

Sango tapped her stylus on the desk, sighing lightly as she glanced at the clock for what felt like the hundredth time that class.

_This last hour is going to take forever_…

She was so distracted today. She couldn't focus at all, even if she'd wanted to. She desperately wanted to know how the meeting with the University Police Department had gone, but based on Inuyasha's scowl and the way he was slumped in his chair, she had her suspicions.

She sighed again as the professor continued droning on: something something leveraged buyouts, something something debt financing tranches… she was fucked for any sort of information retention today, but at least she had some insurance – Miroku was seated right in front of her, typing away furiously.

Confident that she could snag a copy of her fiancé's notes after class, Sango gave up on listening altogether and closed OneNote, choosing to open Slack instead. She ignored her active group chats (as tempting as it was to catch up on the latest gossip) and moved straight to her direct messages with Inuyasha.

_**Are you okay?**_

She shook her head as soon as she'd typed it, knowing that her friend would shrug her off. She looked up again, taking in the dark look on his face. Whatever happened this morning must not have been good, and it was obviously bothering him - he was a sensitive soul, though he'd rather die than admit it to Sango (or anyone else, probably).

She wrote and rewrote her message several times, unable to strike quite the right balance of concerned and distanced. She sighed again, taking a moment to redo her ponytail as she realized exactly what she needed to ask to catch her friend off guard just enough to open up.

_**You look pissed. Wanna run stadium stairs about it?**_

She smirked as she hit "enter", glancing back across the room where Inuyasha responded to her message by meeting her gaze and quirking a brow.

She would take it, Sango decided as she moved back to her group chats.

* * *

Halfway done and Sango was gaining on him. His legs burned as he ascended yet again, feet pounding against the cement steps of the football stadium's lower bowl. If he wasn't so angry, he'd stop and let her taunt him a little. He usually enjoyed their workouts; their competitive natures complemented each other well, allowing them to push each other more than they each might allow anyone else.

_It's not fair._

His breathing was quick, his panted exhales visible puffs of vapor in the cold winter air. Sango was even closer now, her light footsteps growing louder and louder behind him. If he sped up now, he'd barely make it through a second lap.

_It's not fair._

He wanted to limp to the finish. He wanted to hurt tomorrow. He wanted to run himself ragged because he didn't know what else to do.

The problem was twofold: first, the stalker. That was self-explanatory. Second: he hadn't been prepared to confront the circumstances of Kikyo's death today.

_Killed by the person she should be able to trust most…_

Inuyasha sped up. The thought was unbearable. His chest felt like it was being ripped open, like he had felt the day he'd heard about Kikyo's death all over again.

The reemerging grief was bad enough, and the fact that Kagome was seemingly at risk as well was just too much to bear. He was sprinting at this point; no longer able to hear Sango behind him, he focused solely on the way the icy drizzle felt as it bounced off of the skin left exposed by his t-shirt and basketball shorts.

_It's not fair._

It had felt like death was following him from his teens through his early twenties, and just when he was finally turning a corner, the specter had returned. Technically the Wolf was right, sure: Kagome wasn't exactly in explicit danger, but the threat was enough.

He couldn't lose someone else. He wouldn't let it happen. He would do everything in his power to ensure that it didn't, he decided as he finished his descent from section 110, stopping for a moment as he observed Sango finish her own lap. She gave him a wave as she jumped the barricade separating the stands from the field, eventually collapsing on the fifty-yard line.

Inuyasha started another lap.

* * *

"About time you finished," Sango commented dryly as he joined her on the field, ignoring the flat look he shot her way. She winked as she grabbed the hand he extended toward her, allowing him to pull her back to standing.

"Yeah, well, I'm not stuck with stupid human legs," he responded, kicking her foot lightly.

"Only half," she replied, smirking and returning the kick. "Bad morning? You really booked it."

"Worse than you could imagine," he responded shortly, offering no further detail. Sango didn't press him, instead hoping that he'd share more as he processed whatever had happened.

She zipped up her windbreaker and took a moment to fix her ponytail yet again before leading the way out of the stadium towards the bike path along the river that ran through campus. They walked silently through the light rain for about five minutes before Sango's silent bet paid off.

"It was a boyfriend," he stated simply, once again offering no further detail. Sango nodded, unsurprised but unsure of how to respond. Once again, she chose not to, figuring it would be the best way to guarantee Inuyasha kept talking.

"Did she say anything to you? Kagome, I mean."

Sango shook her head, and the look of resigned frustration on his face broke her heart a little.

"Knowing her, Kagome probably tried to step in," Sango began. "It's the only reason I can think of that would result in…" she gestured wildly for a moment, "this situation."

_Smooth, Sango. Smooth._

"Except the fucker's dead," Inuyasha snorted, "So who the fuck knows anything at this point."

Sango's stomach dropped as he continued.

"Cops can't do anything. She's insisting on going back to work, and who am I to stop her? I feel…"

_Helpless_, she filled in mentally as he trailed off. She was crushed for Inuyasha and Kagome: finally on the verge of something great, only to have the past re-emerge in the most horrific way.

"I'll be damned if I lose her to this motherfucker, too." His words echoed against the walls of the soccer complex to their right, and Sango let the echoes fade to silence. campus all day.

She didn't know what to say. She wanted so badly to comfort him, to reassure him that it would all work out. Best case scenario was that whoever this creep was gave it up after being ignored enough, but Sango wasn't confident that would come to pass.

A heron cawed loudly from the riverbank to her left, unseen through the fog covering the area, as she racked her brain for a response.

"Race you back to class," she began, wincing internally at the seeming callousness, though she continued regardless. "If there's nothing we can do right now, might as well get the energy out. Last one there owes the winner a coffee."

He was off sprinting before Sango could turn toward him to gauge his response.

* * *

_It was too dark, Kagome realized as she stumbled into the lab. She hated being called in this late, but usually Kikyo was here on the rare occasion it happened. It was unlike her to page someone and then no-show. The LED light strips Kagome and Ayumi had installed under the benches the year before were turned off, which was odd, and the emergency exit sign that hung from the ceiling cast a red glow over everything. _

_Kagome wondered if she was in hell._

_She opened the cabinets and closets in the main room – nothing except equipment. She checked Kaede's office – locked, and from what she could tell through the window, empty. She sighed, leaning back against the office door as she evaluated what she should do next._

_She'd just pulled out her phone to text Kikyo when she noticed the light coming from the graduate student office. Relieved, Kagome crossed the lab floor and rushed through the door._

_Kikyo was sitting in the middle of the room, her back slumped against her desk. _

"_Kikyo?" Kagome rushed toward her friend, wincing as Kikyo glanced her way, the whites of her eyes bright red. "Kikyo, what happened?"_

_Kagome wanted to slap herself; she knew full well what had happened and didn't need to burden Kikyo with explaining. Not here. Not now. _

_Kikyo turned her head, revealing a patch of naked bleeding scalp just behind her left ear. Kagome's stomach turned. _

"_Kagome," Kikyo sputtered. "Kagome, I don't feel well."_

"_I know." Kagome's voice shook, and she hated it. She should sound confident, like she knew everything was going to be okay. She took a deep breath, doing her best to steel herself before continuing. _

"_I'm going to call you an ambulance, okay? Everything's going to be all right soon." _

_Kagome's hands shook as she pulled her phone back out from her pocket, fumbling with her passcode, finally unlocking it after several attempts. _

_Horrorstruck, she stared blankly at her phone. She couldn't remember what to dial. The red light from the main lab grew more and more intense as she choked back tears. Kikyo started to cough, the light making the pink, foamy sputum emerging from her mouth look even more gruesome than it already was. _

_It was too much. Kagome couldn't breathe. The light kept growing more and more intense, preventing her from seeing the phone screen as she racked her brain for the emergency number. _

_Suddenly the light disappeared. Everything disappeared. Kagome was enveloped in the blackest black she had ever experienced as she fell down, down, down…_

Kagome awoke with a start. She sat up, gasping for air as she turned her head, frantically scanning the room for Kikyo. She found nothing, as expected, and groaned as she glanced at the alarm clock across the room. 3:45 AM.

_Not the best._

Kagome sighed, trying to will her pounding heartbeat to slow as she rolled out of bed and turned on the light.

_No hope of falling back to sleep after that, so you might as well get some writing done._

She pulled her hair up, trying to get some air to the back of her neck to cool down her overheated body as she sat down at her desk. She reminded herself that what she'd just seen hadn't even been close to the reality she'd faced that night years ago. They were all bad, the nightmares: each one a different take on how Kikyo's death played out. This one had been notably graphic, though.

The truth was, Kagome didn't know the exact details of what had truly happened. The simple facts were that she'd found Kikyo that night on the floor of her office. Kagome had attempted to check her pulse, but she was cold and Kagome knew it was far too late: she hadn't looked for any marks or wounds, too panicked at the time. She had no desire to learn the details of Kikyo's demise, but Kouga confirmed more than she'd ever wanted to know.

_Has it really only been hours since that meeting? It feels like we talked to Kouga a month ago already…_

Kagome took another deep breath, trying to remind her body that her lungs could, in fact, process more oxygen than she was allowing herself to inhale as she briefly glanced at the prescription bottle on the edge of her desk.

Kaede knew her all too well. She'd arranged for Kagome to move to Jinenji's office and sent her straight to the university mental health center, ignoring her insistence that she stick around the lab to set up her trial. Kagome arrived home that evening with no progress made on her degree, but with a prescription in hand for emergency relief to supplement her existing medication.

She had thought about taking one before bed, but she was too scared of reacting poorly to the medication, perhaps oversleeping, and falling further behind on her work. It was those same fears keeping her from taking a half tablet now – Kagome realized that she was probably her own worst enemy at this point, but she'd rather make it through the week, however exhausted she may be, and get that trial started.

_Relief can wait a few more days._

Kagome sighed again, opening her email and pulling the sweatshirt she kept hanging over the back of her desk chair over her head. She rubbed her hands together, trying to warm her fingers, which were chilling rapidly thanks to the commitment she and Sango had made to use the heat as sparingly as possible.

She scanned her inbox, pleasantly surprised by how few emails had piled up over the course of the day. One from Jinenji, subject line "Welcome to the Jungle" (Kagome couldn't help but smile); one from Pete offering to set up Kagome's replication trial for her, "just send me the research and I'd be happy to do it!" (she could hardly believe the nerve); one from Taisho, subject line "Your Offer of Employment"…

_Wait, what?_

Kagome's heart stopped momentarily. The offer was good… incredibly competitive. Competitive enough to make her want to cancel next week's Kumonosu interview right away.

_Better than you could have ever dreamed._

Uneasiness settled in like a brick, and Kagome's shoulders tensed involuntarily. She'd be stupid to turn the offer down, but what would accepting it cost her?

It had been so easy to dismiss the possibility of this issue arising when she'd thought she bombed the interview last month, easy to chase a different kind of happiness when it seemed like professional satisfaction was a little further out than originally anticipated. Kagome unplugged her phone from its cord on the right edge of her desk, starting a new message as she did her best to ignore her swirling thoughts.

_What worth is a dream job if it comes at the expense of your personal happiness?_

She didn't need this; not this week, of all weeks, she thought as she typed frantically, hindered slightly by her shaking hands. She ignored the inner voice trying to remind her that she still had another interview next week, that she didn't need to make this choice now. That maybe Kaede could provide some perspective; Kagome shouldn't make decisions like this so early in the morning on such little sleep.

She sent the text without thinking further, throwing the phone onto the bed behind her as she tried to channel her energy into dissertation progress.

* * *

He was beginning to think this diner was cursed. It was the only explanation for why they were never happy here, Inuyasha figured as he watched Kagome fiddle with a coffee stirrer, lost in thought.

"Did you sleep at all last night?" He knew the answer without asking, but he asked anyway in case he was wrong.

He wasn't.

"A little," Kagome replied simply, turning to look out the window to her left as she rested her cheek on her hand tiredly.

She was unusually reserved today, he noted, not that he could blame her. He hadn't slept much either, though Inuyasha had come to learn over the last few months that he could manage exhaustion better than Kagome could. He wasn't doing great, but he could fake it pretty convincingly.

Their food arrived, and while he dug in enthusiastically, Kagome hardly touched her oatmeal. She continued to stare out the window, absentmindedly stirring her spoon.

"You should eat," he said, setting his fork down and tapping the side of her bowl with a finger. "Have you eaten anything yet today?"

Kagome looked back at him, mustering up a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "Do coffee and Lexapro count?" Her tone was just a little too bright, and her voice wavered ever-so-slightly.

"_No,_ coffee and Lexapro do not count," he sighed exasperatedly. "You're a PhD candidate, for fuck's sake. You'd think you'd be smarter than that." He shook his head, exaggerating his annoyance in a feeble attempt to lighten the mood.

He wasn't sure it worked.

"Eat," he continued, trying again. "Don't make me feed you in public. I'll do it if I have to."

Kagome laughed a little, as she picked up her spoon and began to eat. Satisfied that she would keep her word, Inuyasha returned to his own meal.

"Uh," Kagome spoke suddenly, rubbing her eyes briefly before meeting his gaze, "I wanted to talk to you about something."

"'Bout what?"

Kagome slid her phone across the table, an email open on the screen.

"We need to stop seeing each other," she stated as he read.

Her words cut through him like a knife. It was worse than the first time here all those months ago, he noted as he reluctantly took the phone from her.

"It wouldn't be right," she began, voice trembling. "I can't give anyone even the perception that I'm in a position like this because I'm dating you." A couple of tears spilled from her eyes, and Kagome frantically tried to wipe them away.

"You don't have to decide this now," he began, hoping he didn't sound as desperate as he felt. Yesterday he felt like his chest was being torn open. Today somehow felt worse than that, like someone ripping him apart, limb by limb.

"Yes I do," Kagome replied glumly. "Really."

He wasn't sure who she was trying to convince with that response, and, sensing an opportunity, he tried again.

"You still have another interview. You haven't made a decision yet." He was begging, but he didn't care. He'd be damned if he let her go without a fight.

_Tell her you love her, you idiot. Pour your goddamn heart out._

He considered it, taking a look around the moderately-crowded diner. Most of the patrons were hungover undergrads, half-asleep in their booths.

_Do it; they won't be listening and don't give a fuck anyway._

He was working up the nerve to commit just as Kagome spoke again.

"It's too much," stated simply, wiping more tears away with her napkin. "It's just so much… I'm not sleeping, I'm not eating, the nightmares are _intense_… They gave me more medication and I'm too afraid to take it in case it interferes with work…" She trailed off, looking down at her oatmeal, now cold.

"I'm a mess, aren't I?" She looked back at him, eyes shining. "God, you deserve so much better," she sighed.

"You're not a mess," he replied without thinking, heart breaking a little at her words. "This week has been a shitshow. You're right that it's too much. It's too much for me, and you're… honestly, you're barely holding it together."

Kagome nodded, and Inuyasha reached his arm across the table to grab her hand.

"So," he began, and he hated himself a little for what he was about to say even though he knew it was the right thing to do, "let's pause. Everything about us stays exactly as it is now for as long as you need. Get healthy again."

"But the job," Kagome interrupted, "That's going to come up. I can't have my career overshadowed by rumors about how I succeeded. I can't."

_And I can't spend my life wondering "what if?"._

"I know. We'll deal with that later. You still have another interview next week. Go take care of yourself first, and we'll deal with the other stuff together, okay?"

He was rambling and he wanted to punch himself, but something in that word vomit seemed to resonate with Kagome, so he'd take what he could get.

"Okay." Kagome tightened her grip on his hand and nodded, smiling genuinely at Inuyasha for the first time in what felt like all week. "Can you walk home with me?"

"Yeah," he replied, somehow simultaneously relieved and full of dread as he paid the bill, "Yeah, I can do that."

Yet as they left the diner together, Kagome tucked safely under his arm, Inuyasha couldn't help but wonder whether they were just postponing the inevitable.


End file.
